


Arrow Short Stories

by Sophie1973



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Angst, Baby Fic, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Married Olicity, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 46,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie1973/pseuds/Sophie1973
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short Arrow stories originally posted on my Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Terms of Endearment

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a collection of short Arrow stories that I originally posted on Tumblr. They will not be all Olicity, as I'm trying to write for the other characters as well following my inspiration :)

"Why don't you have a pet name for me?"

It was late and they were in bed, reading quietly. Oliver put his book down, raising an eyebrow. "I don't?"

Felicity shook her head. "No. It's not a reproach or anything, I was just wondering."

He shrugged. "I guess it doesn't come naturally to me. Do you want me to have one?"

Because really, anything Felicity want, he was more than happy to give.

She grinned. "Ok. What do you suggest?"

He thought about it for a moment. "Sweetheart?"

"Come on. You can do better."

"Honey?"

"Meh."

He smiled. "Munchkin?"

She squinted at him. "Not if you want to have children someday."

"Darling?"

"Maybe when we'll be married for 30 years."

Oliver chuckled and shook his head. "Felicity..."

"That's it!"

He looked at her, confused. "What?"

"'Felicity'! That's perfect."

"Well, that's your name," he told her like she had grown two heads.

"Exactly. No terms of endearment could ever be better than the way you say my name."

He shut down the light on his side and turned to her, grabbing her waist to bring her closer.

"So you don't want a pet name then?" he asked with a slow smile.

She snuggled to him. "No, I'm good. Just keep saying my name as often as you want."

He laughed before leaning in for a kiss, but reached for her neck first. "Felicity," he murmured, before dropping another kiss on her cheek. "Felicity..." And another one on her shoulder made her moan, as this was a very sensitive point – and he knew that perfectly well of course.

And then his mouth met hers and for a long time there was no sound in the room except moans, and sighs, and the reverent whispering of her name.


	2. The Evil League of Evil

"Miss Rochev...To what do I owe the...pleasure?"

Isabel sat in front of the big desk, crossing her long legs. "Mr Wilson. Good evening to you too."

She gave him a smile – one that reminded Slade how much he disliked the woman. But she was useful.

For now.

"I take it you made sure not to be followed."

She raised a perfectly well-formed eyebrow. "Followed by who ? Nobody suspects a thing. Anyway, you asked me for information about Laurel Lance."

"I did." He already had lots of information on Laurel, but since Isabel was working with Oliver on a daily basis, it didn't hurt to ask her as well.

"You're targeting the wrong woman."

He sat straighter, putting his forearms on his desk. "Really? Because correct me if I'm wrong, but the woman on the picture that Oliver kept all those years is Laurel Lance."

She looked at him maliciously. "Things have changed. Try Felicity Smoak instead."

Slade frowned. "The assistant?"

"Oh, she's much, much more. First she's been promoted from the IT department to executive assistant even though she has no qualification whatsoever. Something is going on, even though I don't have any tangible proof. However, it's in the way he looks at her when he thinks nobody's watching, the way he says her name...a woman notices this things."

She stood up, a vengeful light shining in her eyes.

"You want to break Oliver Queen...You go after Felicity Smoak."


	3. Until We Meet Again

She heard the crack of her heel a micro second before her ankle twisted painfully.

"Damn," she muttered while limping to the low wall surrounding the fountain on the small plaza, just one block away from Queen Consolidated. It was her lunch break and she had decided to go out. Of course her shoe would choose that moment to break.

"May I be of assistance, Miss?"

She raised her head at the gravely voice and met two...no, actually make that one, gentle eye looking over her.

The other one was covered with a patch.

She smiled, assessing the man in front of her. Sharp suit, very elegant. Raven black hair and chiseled features. A sexy smile.

She caught herself responding to it.

"I'm fine. Just twisted my ankle when my heel broke. I'll be ok in a few minutes."

"Do you mind...?" he said, motioning to the spot beside her. Since they were in the middle of the busy plaza, she saw no reason to deny him.

"Go ahead."

He sat down. "Do you want me to take a look? I had some medical training in the army."

She hesitated. He didn't look like a creep – then again they never did – and the concerned look on his face seemed genuine. She reminded herself that there were still good men in Starling City and not all of them had hidden evil agendas.

"Sure."

He took her feet delicately in his hand, pressuring and massaging just the right amount, and Felicity held back a moan.

She didn't care if the guy was a serial killer as long as he kept doing what he did.

He let go of her foot, resting it carefully on the ground.

"Wow, you have magic fingers," she blurted out.

He let out a hearty laugh and she joined him. He wasn't exactly handsome in the strictest sense of the word, but he definitely had a lot of charm.

He extended his hand. "Slade."

"Felicity. And thank you."

"You're welcome. And that's a lovely name."

She couldn't help but blush a little and she was grateful that he was gentleman enough to not mention it. She opened her bag and took out a pair of flats. He raised an eyebrow.

"Always prepared, I see."

She smiled. "You have no idea."

"Do you have far to walk ?"

"No. I work at Queen Consolidated."

It occurred to her that it might not be the best idea to tell a total stranger where she worked but today was not the day where she would learn to shut her mouth.

"Give my regards to Oliver then."

"Oh! You know him?"

"We were friends...a long time ago."

"Well, I need to go back, but thank you for your help. And if you get the chance, drop by to say hello. I think Oliver would be glad to see you."

And with a smile she left, missing how the kind look on his face was suddenly replaced by a predatory smile.

Think again, miss Smoak.


	4. When you stay you save my Soul

Oliver never had a decent night sleep during his five years away, and almost two years after his return he still couldn't get at least a 6 hours rest. It was more a maximum of 4 or 5 hours generally broken by tossing and turning.

So that night when he was finally about to fall asleep and his phone rang, he groaned angrily in his pillow.

He reached for the device on his nightstand, frowning upon seeing the name of Quentin Lance on the caller's ID.

"Lance? What's going on?"

"No, it's me...I mean, it's Felicity."

As if he wouldn't recognize her voice amongst a million others.

"Felicity?"

"I'm at the police station. I was mugged, and the guy stole my purse, and my phone, and…can you come and get me?"

Her voice broke on the last word and he jumped out of bed. "I'm on my way."

It was only when he was in his car that he realized he was still wearing his pajamas.

He practically stormed into the precinct, which fortunately was mostly empty at this time of night.

"Felicity!"

She was sitting at one of the desks, with Lance beside her. When he approached he could see her pale face, the right side covered with a nasty bruise. She also had her left foot resting on another chair, looking swollen.

He crouched in front of her, barely restraining his anger.

"What happened?" he asked, trying to keep his voice low and calm.

"I was coming back from the restaurant, I was with a friend but we went our separate ways at some point, and when I went to get my car this guy came out of nowhere. I tried to defend myself but he had a knife so I let go. But he hit me once and then he pushed me and I sprained my ankle. A police car drove by a few minutes later so I was able to alert them."

Oliver turned to Lance.

"Did you catch him?"

Quentin shook his head. "No…I'll see what we can do tomorrow morning, but…" he shrugged and Oliver understood his meaning. There was tons of mugging in Starling every day and night and the police obviously couldn't cover them all.

Lance frowned at his attire. "What the hell are you wearing?"

Oliver lowered his eyes to his pants. "I was in a hurry," he explained.

Felicity noticed it and smiled, which had Oliver relaxing a little bit. She was hurt physically, but her spirit still seemed in good shape.

That didn't mean he wasn't going to hunt down the guy and hurt him real good for what he had done to her.

He smiled back, putting a caressing hand on her cheek before turning to Lance. "Can I take her back home?"

"Of course. I'll go too, I just didn't want to leave her alone before you arrived."

"Thank you."

The officer put his hand on Felicity's shoulder. "Get some rest, sweetheart. I'll call you if something comes up."

She squeezed his hand with a grateful smile. "Thank you officer."

Oliver put one arm around her shoulders and the other one under her knees and lifted her. He settled her in the car and drove way, taking the direction of her apartment.

"Do you have your keys ?"

"Yes, fortunately, they were in my jacket. It was just some money and my credit card. I already called and blocked it from the station."

Oliver nodded, relieved. At least the guy couldn't know where she lived or try to enter her apartment randomly.

She fidgeted a bit on her seat, trying to find the best way to put her feet. It was throbbing painfully and she winced.

"I'm going to be seriously incapacitated for the next two days at least. Urgh, I hate to be the damsel in distress."

He smiled, pressing a comforting hand on her knee. "You help me save damsels in distress almost on a daily basis. I guess for once you're allowed to be one."

She gave him a sheepish look. "Still, I'm pretty sure you had more important things to do tonight than rescuing me."

He laughed. "Felicity, I'm wearing pajama pants. What do you think I was doing?"

"Slumber party?" she offered, a glint of mirth in her eyes.

He shook his head and rolled his eyes, and as they had just arrived at a traffic light, he stopped the car and turned to her.

"Nothing is more important than you. Nothing. Do I make myself clear?"

She nodded, blushing slightly, but she felt a warm glow flow through her at his words.

When she had arrived at the station, he had been the first and only person she had wanted to call.

A few minutes later they were at her apartment and she opened the door with her key while he was still holding her. Once inside he brought her immediately in the bathroom at her request. A nice hot shower was the first thing she wanted to do.

He put a stool in the shower. "There you go. I'll be outside. Bring me some cream and bandages and I'll take care of your foot."

"Really, Oliver, I'm ok now, you don't…"

"I'll be outside," he cut her off with a firm stare and she knew better than to argue. Especially as she didn't want him to leave.

She came out a good fifteen minutes later, hopping on her good foot, wearing her fluffy bathrobe and holding the medicine Oliver had requested. He came to help her and sat her on her bed. He pulled a chair and sat, holding Felicity's foot on his lap. The only light came from her bedside lamp, bathing the room in a soft glow. Oliver was concentrating on applying the cream delicately on her swollen foot and she took the opportunity to look at him. He had a quiet demeanor now, but she knew that it was for her sake. Inside he was probably boiling and wanting nothing more than to hood up and go after her mugger, but had decided to stay and take care of her instead. As if she needed any more reason to be reminded why she loved him so much.

"You would be a great nurse," she told him.

He stared at her mockingly. "A nurse? Why not a doctor?"

"Because that's just some cream and a bandage. If you ever do an open heart surgery on me then I'm willing to call you doctor," she answered with a mischievous smile.

"Wait until you see my bedside manners," he winked at her and she laughed. A flirty Oliver was not a side of him she get to see often, at least not directed at her.

Once done he pulled the cover, helping her settle into bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she felt a wave of exhaustion, as if the events of the night suddenly came crashing all at once,

He sat beside her, his hand caressing her hair. "I'll be in the chair, right here, if you need me."

That woke her up a bit. "What? Oliver, this chair would be a torture device for sleeping. There's plenty of space next to me. I promise your virtue will still be intact in the morning," she added with a tired smile.

His lips twitched. "I don't know, there's that voracious look in your eyes all of a sudden…"

She slapped him on the arm. "Shut up and get in bed." And of course she blushed because she never would have thought that she would say those words to Oliver Queen, and even then the circumstances were not exactly as she had hoped they would be.

He slid in the bed next to her, and she turned toward him, seeking his warmth presence. His arm perfectly fitted itself around her waist.

"Go to sleep. I've got you." And as if on cue he felt Felicity's body completely relax against his and her breathing getting even. She was asleep.

Oliver closed his eyes, inhaling her familiar perfume, a soothing feeling invading his body.

Yes, he got her. And he was not letting go.


	5. It Takes an Ocean not to Break

This was inspired by a Tumblr post ( /ZNF2iq15a58Er) by the talented P0cketw0tch. Check it out if you can before reading as it is worth it :)

Enjoy !

Not for the first time that evening, Felicity reminded herself that gallivanting over the roofs of Starling City in a blue dress was not the brightest idea she ever had.

It was a good thing Sara had let her grab a pair of tennis shoes, or this little stroll would have turned into some very perilous adventure.

Still, Felicity hadn't had fun like this in a long time.

It had been quiet at the foundry. Oliver had a family thing; and Diggle had left early. On an impulse, Sara had suggested to Felicity a girl's night out, although a different kind to what Felicity was used to.

They climbed a small ladder to reach another rooftop, all the while sharing childhood stories and high school anecdotes.

"And you're really not sorry for missing your prom?"

Felicity shrugged. "No. It wasn't a big deal for me. I had better things to do anyway."

She sat on the small wall, catching her breath. "Ok, I definitely need to work out more."

"We can train together. I can teach you some neat tricks."

"Oh, that would be great. Can you imagine Oliver's face if I wiped his ass on the mat?"

Sara chuckled. "I definitely want to be there when you do that."

Felicity appreciated the use of 'when' instead of 'if'. She knew what she was worth, especially since she had joined Team Arrow. But for some reason, spending time with Sara always increased her confidence tenfolds. She liked to secretly entertain the idea that if the two of them decided to take over the world, absolutely nothing would stop them. Not that she especially fancied the idea of world domination, but it was nice to know that she could if she wanted to.

Sara explored a bit further before hopping back to her with a grin. "Want to raise the stakes a bit?"

Felicity squinted at her. "Depends what you mean by 'raise the stakes'."

"Come on."

Felicity followed her to the edge of the roof. The next building was very close – but still with a very impressive void in between. She turned to Sara with a half-frightened, half-excited look.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking you're thinking?"

Sara grinned. "Yes, but only if you feel up to it."

She looked at her skirt then at the street below.

"If someone happens to walk by right now they definitely are going to get an eyeful."

Sara raised her eyebrows. "You're wearing underwear, do you?"

Felicity gave her an innocent look. "Fortunately, today I do."

After a startled moment, Sara laughed. "Well, well, Miss Smoak, I didn't picture you as that kind of girl."

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Miss Lance," Felicity winked.

"I can't wait, then,' Sara answered with a playful grin. "Come on."

She was the first to jump, landing graciously on the other side.

"Your turn!" she told Felicity, walking back a few steps and taking in the scenery.

Felicity looked at the empty space, doing some calculations in her head. She was about to propel herself when she realized that Sara wasn't paying attention. She was looking the other way.

"Sara?"

The young woman didn't move.

Something was wrong.

Without thinking any further, Felicity jumped and came to stand next to Sara. She followed her gaze down the building.

Sitting outside a cafe down the street, Laurel and Quentin Lance were having a drink, chatting and laughing.

"Oh."

Felicity hesitated for a moment before putting a comforting hand on Sara's shoulder. Her heart broke when she saw a tear fall down her friend's cheek.

She delicately wiped the tear before tugging Sara into her arms, holding her tightly.

"It's ok to cry," she whispered, and felt Sara's arm sliding around her waist, pressing tightly back. She knew it was Sara's decision to leave her sister in the dark, but it didn't hurt nonetheless. Seeing Laurel from afar and not being able to interact with her – or just letting her know that she was alive – was probably killing Sara a little bit every day.

Felicity held her as long as Sara needed it, and smiled when her friend finally pulled back.

"Ok?" she simply asked.

Sara nodded before smiling back.

"What do you say we go back home? There's this great TV show that I think you would like."

"I'd love that. Let's go."

As they were walking back hand in hand, Felicity said, "By the way, this no underwear thing, it was a joke. I probably would never do that. Not that I ever tried, so I wouldn't know. But I don't think I would feel very comfortable doing it."

Sara laughed heartily, squeezing her hand. "You're a good friend, Felicity Smoak."


	6. Though I never tell you what you're worth (It's more than I deserve)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N : So, before you start yelling at me, yes I will continue this - it is actually part of a long oneshot (or more, not sure yet) I'm working on and I wanted to give a little teaser to see if people responded well to it. I'll probably post it in the next week or two.
> 
> Reviews are welcome !

It was still early and the only sound on the executive floor was the clicking of Felicity's heels. Oliver would not be there for at least another hour, which gave her time to enjoy her coffee, watch some news and prepare a few things for the day.

She had just turned her computer on when she saw Diggle coming out of the elevator with a dark look on his face.

She immediately assumed the worst.

"What? Did something happen? Oliver?"

He stopped in front of her desk, handing her the Starling Herald.

"Oliver is fine, as far as I know. But we have a problem."

She took the newspaper, unfolding it to check the front page. A slight gasp escaped her lips.

There were two pictures, both of herself and Oliver as the Arrow. On one picture their faces were very close. On the other one, it obviously looked like they were kissing. Fortunately, Oliver's face was hidden by his hood.

She, on the other hand, was perfectly recognizable.

The headline said, 'Who's the Vigilante's girlfriend?'

She let the paper drop on her desk and met John's concerned gaze.

"Oh, crap."


	7. Don't get too Close (It's Dark inside)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could be considered as a follow up to 'The Evil League of Evil' and 'Until we meet again'.
> 
> Reviews are always appreciated. :)

This isn’t exactly what Felicity expects from a kidnapping. Not that she expects to be kidnapped on a regular basis.

Been there, done that.

But when two people wearing black ski masks grabbed her outside of her apartment earlier that evening, she had kind of expected to be thrown into some dank cell, or a gloomy room with just a chair and nothing else. And nowhere to pee. (Which was one of her biggest concern about being taken : what if she had to pee and they didn’t let her? A girl could only hold on for so long and this was the kind of humiliation she definitely didn’t want to experience.)

So instead of being manacled into a dark dungeon, she's sitting on a comfortable sofa in an elegant living room – or, considering the amount of books on the shelves and the sturdy desk in the corner, more likely a library or a study. The room is illuminated by the warm glow of the fireplace. On the low mahogany table in front of her is a bowl of fresh fruits, as well as an unopened bottle of wine and two glasses.

But the most interesting thing in the room is sitting beside here.

Slade Wilson.

She now knows a lot more about him than she did a few weeks ago. And even if they know he has a nefarious agenda, Oliver never depicted him as a monster, mostly remembering with sadness and regret. As to Felicity, remnants of her first encounter with still linger, and she can't exactly forget the man with the charming smile.

Which means, she's probably not as scared as she should be.

“Mr Wilson.”

“Miss Smoak. You remember.”

“I could hardly forget you. You gave me one of the best foot massage I ever had.”

That elicits a sharp laugh. 

“Am I a prisoner?”

“Not exactly. I just wanted to have a little talk with you.”

She raises an eyebrow. “Well you know where I work – and obviously, where I live – which, to be honest, is kind of creepy – so you could have called. There was no need to give in to some criminal tendencies.”

Amusement flickers in the eyes that meet hers. “Ah, but it is more fun that way. You see, Miss Smoak, you kind of put a big dent in my plans.”

“Me?”

“For the past few years I was led to believe that the most important woman in Oliver Queen’s life was Laurel Lance. But when I arrived in Starling City, it became quickly obvious that things had change, and the lovely miss Lance seems to be out of the picture.”

“Oh, believe me, Laurel is still very much in the picture – and Sara too,” she mutters, gritting her teeth

“Do I detect an hint of bitterness?”

She gives him an innocent smile. “Bitter ? No. No. No one is bitter.”

She narrows her eyes at him.

“Don’t tell me you were planning to kidnap Laurel too and made Oliver choose between the both of us ? Because that would be really lame.”

He seems a bit startled by her frankness, as if it has indeed been part of his plan. But it is fleeting, and there's no trace of it on his face when he answers, “I have no intention of doing you any harm, Miss Smoak. From what I heard and saw, it would be a shame to put a bullet in the brain of someone as smart and beautiful as you.”

“That’s…nice to hear. And Thank you…I suppose.”

He settles down more comfortably in the couch.

“What did Oliver told you about me? Considering your earlier remark, I’m guessing Oliver must have said a few things.”

“He told me that you had been injected with the mirakuru. That he probably wouldn’t have survived without you. And that you lost someone you loved.”  
Her voice softens on the last words but his face darkens.

“You don’t know anything about her.”

At that moment, Felicity is suddenly reminded that she’s sitting beside a man that was injected with a powerful drug, and that he could snap her in two like a twig with just one hand. Behind that handsome face and sharp suit is a dangerous man, who came here to get his revenge against Oliver, and he will take down everyone and everything who gets in his way.

And as much as she wants to reach out to him, she must never, ever forget that. Not even for one second.

But Felicity, being Felicity, is nothing if not resilient.

“No, I don’t . But from what I heard, she doesn’t seem like the kind of woman who would appreciate to have her memory used in the name of vengeance. Then again,” she adds quickly when she meet his furious glance, “I only have Oliver’ side of the story. I would really much to hear yours.”

His whole body is stiff, and the angry look in his eyes is seconded by a haunted one, and for a moment Felicity wonders if he’s going to strangle her or spill his guts.

He suddenly turns his attention to the fire. “You’re free to go. Anthony is waiting for you at the front door and will drive you home.”

She sighs and stand up, smoothing her skirt, waiting for him to say something, but he ignores her, stubbornly looking the other way.

Once at the door, she can’t help but turn around. That’s her mistake.

He's still sitting rigidly, her back to her. She can’t see his face, but she knows, she just knows, that he feels utterly miserable.

She walks back to the couch, sits down with a decisive look on her face. “You know, it’s not like I have anywhere else to be tonight. That’s a fine bottle of wine you have there. Why don’t we open it?”


	8. No Funny Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where this came from.

It's cold in the warehouse and she's tied to a chair with only a light shirt on, and the ties holding her wrists are way too tight.

Felicity's definitely been in more comfortable situation.

The guy comes up to her, unties her right arm and shoves her telephone, which he took earlier, in her hand.

"You're going to call Oliver Queen."

"Why? Why are you going to do?"

"Duh, I'm using you to lure him here. Then I'll ask a ransom for him. Not sure if you're worth a lot," he adds with a doubtful look and Felicity sends him a scathing glare.

This is a stupid plan if she ever heard one, and considering how excited and nervous he sounds he's probably new at this but hey, she's tied to a chair and she's apparently of no monetary value whatsoever, so she won't be the one to rain on his parade.

Just before she presses the speed dial, the guy points out his gun in what he thinks is a threatening manner.

"No funny business, ok? No code words or twisted phrases to let him know what's happening. Ok?"

She rolls her eyes and calls Oliver. It's not that she's particularly afraid of the guy, but it still feels good to hear Oliver's voice.

"Felicity! I was worried. Where are you?"

"My car broke down when I left Verdant earlier. I'm on the corner of Richmond and 6th. Could you please come and get me?"

"Of course. Did you call a tow truck already?"

"I will, but I wanted to call you first. Please, Ollie, can you come as soon as possible?"

There is a pause at the end of the line. "Sure. I'll be there shortly."

"Thanks."

She hungs up and gives the phone back to the guy, who smirks. "Good girl."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the foundry, Oliver looks at his phone with a concerned look on his face and Diggle frowns.

"Well? What did she say?"

Oliver walks to the glass shelf and pulls out his bow.

"Her car broke down 3 blocks from here." He puts the bow on a nearby desk.

Diggle raised an eyebrow. "And you're going to use your bow to fix her car?"

"No. But she called me Ollie."

As he starts unbuttoning his shirt, understanding dawns on Diggle's face.

"She's in trouble."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : I might write a follow up to this, where the guy is mad because he's been tricked and he's roughing up Felicity a little bit so he has to face the Wrath of a Mighty Angry Oliver ('You hurt my Felicity!') and after that back at the lair Oliver tenderly tends to Felicity's wound and they share a sweet & funny moment and hey look, I think I actually just wrote the thing. :)
> 
> Stay tuned !


	9. No Funny Business - Part 2

Felicity looks at her watch and sighs. What’s taking them so long? She called at least 10 minutes ago!

The minute after an arrow flies across the room and comes to stuck itself in the bad guy’s shoulder. He cries in pain, and turns to Felicity with an angry look on his face. “You bitch! How did you warn him?” He wants to raise his gun but the pain is probably too strong and he drops it on the floor, where Felicity swiftly kicks it away. But just before he succumbs to the pain he raises his good arm and forcefully strike her across the forehead. He then falls to the ground with a groan.

Oliver runs to her first, while Diggle checks on the guy, making sure he’s incapacitated and holding him at gun point.

“Finally! Did you guys stop for coffee or what?”

Oliver crouches before her, putting his bow on the ground and cutting her ties.

“Are you ok?” he asks, and his eyes widens when he sees the small trail of blood coming down from her temple. A low growl raises from his chest and he turns to the guy with a murderous look on his face.

“Oliver, it’s nothing,” Felicity calls to him, because she feels that he’s about to start a blood bath. But he doesn’t listen and marches to the guy, grabbing him by his throat. “You bastard,” he mutters in his most threatening Arrow voice, but Diggle put a calming hand on his arm. “He’s out for the count, Oliver. He doesn’t even hear you.”

With a regretful look, Oliver drops the guy back on the floor. He still kicks him in the ribs for good measure and doesn’t care if it looks childish.

“Can you call Lance and let him know?” Oliver asks Diggle before coming back to Felicity, who is standing, but a little wobbly on her legs.

“I’ll be fine,” she reassures him when she sees the angry look on his face. He puts one arm under her knees and another around her shoulder and lifts her up.

“Oh Oliver, I can walk for crying out loud.”

He gives her a firm yet tender glance. “Zip it, Felicity.”

She sends him a very offended look for all of three seconds before leaning her head against his shoulder with a sigh. 

After all, she was kidnapped, and tortured (ok…sort of) and she’s bleeding heavily (almost) so if Oliver wants to carry her against his muscular yet oddly comfortable frame, who is she to say no?

She might have her pride, but she’s not completely stupid either.

**************

A bit later at the lair, Felicity is sitting on the med bay while Oliver is standing between her legs, tending to her forehead wound. Turns out it’s not so deep after all, so he just cleans it and applies a few strips.

He gave her something for the pain earlier, and she’s not sure what it is but she feels rather good and floaty. His chest, which is at her eyes level, is radiating a nice warmth and she can still smell a hint of his cologne.

She should get kidnapped by stupid guys more often.

“That was a smart move, with the name,” Oliver tells her while finishing his ministrations.

She grins. “Well, I’m a smart girl. I’m glad you figured it out, though.”

“Hey, I’m a smart guy too.”

“You are. I must be rubbing off on you.” Her eyes widen. “I mean, with my brain. I’m rubbing off on you with my brain.”

He chuckles slightly, and his hand lingers a bit longer than necessary on her blond locks. “You’re all fixed,” he tells her in that low, caring tone he takes sometimes with her, and she doesn’t know if it is the drug, or the fact that his hand now rest on her shoulder (a place that belongs only to him in her mind) but her brain-to-mouth filter definitely shuts down.

“You’re not going to kiss and make it better?” she asks with a little pout, which turns into a strangled gasp when Oliver actually presses his lips to her eyebrow.

He pulls away just a few millimeters, and she takes her chance, catching is lips with hers. He stiffens slightly, surprised, but it doesn’t last, and soon his arm slides against her waist, pressing her against him as one of her legs comes to rest on his lower back. Oliver cups the back of her head, holding their mouth together for a deep delicious kiss, and she loses herself in the sensation.

***********

Oliver slowly pulls away when he can feel her body sag against his, and understands that she’s slowly succumbing to the drug and the adrenaline crash. 

“Do my kisses put you to sleep?” he asks, his smile echoing in his voice.

“No no, go on, go on,” she mumbles and she's obviously drifting.

He presses one last kiss on her head before raising her in his arms, and this time she doesn’t protest, her head resting limply on his shoulder. He’s going to take her home and make sure she’s resting – and more importantly, that she’s safe.

“Hey, Oliver? Thank you for saving me,” she murmurs sleepily and he rests his cheek against her mane, closing his eyes for a brief instant.

Yes, he saved her tonight.

But, in more ways than one, she saves him everyday.


	10. We Argue, We don't Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from 'Metal & Dust' by London Grammar

The first arrow hit the guy in the shoulder just like Oliver had intended to, but by the time he shot the second one the man had moved Felicity in front of him and the arrow stuck itself into her thigh.

Felicity’s pierced scream and Oliver’s loud curse alerted Diggle who was for once on the other side of the comms, courtesy of a sprained ankle.

“What? What’s happening? Oliver!”

“I shot Felicity,” Oliver answered in a blank tone.

“What?” John roared but Oliver ignored him, running to Felicity. The bad guy had tried to escape but had ran into Roy who had knocked him out.

The younger man dropped on his knees next to his friends.

“What the hell happened?” he asked.

“I don’t know! The guy moved, and…my aim was off, or…Felicity, can you hear me? Shit, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!”

His hands were all over her leg, trying to measure the damages. It was a clean shot, and there was barely any blood.

“I’m fine,” Felicity gritted between her teeth. “Well, not fine because it hurts like a bitch,” she practically yelled the last word, “but beside the agonizing pain I’ll be ok,” she told Oliver, trying to speak calmly, as she could see he was freaking out. He was looking between her leg and her face frantically, not knowing what to do.

Roy noticed it too and took out his phone, calling 911.

“They’ll be here shortly,” he said once he hung up. “You need to leave,” he reminded Oliver in a pressing tone, trying to shake him out of his apparent stupor.

It seemed to do the trick as Oliver stood up, hearing the sirens in the background. Leaving Felicity like this went against his every instincts, but he had no choice. 

“Take care of her,” he told Roy and there was a warning in his voice that the younger man heard loud and clear.

“She’s like my sister, so I’m actually offended that you feel the need to tell me that,” Roy replied.

The ambulance was now very close but Oliver crouched down again, kissing Felicity on the top of her head. “I’ll meet you at the hospital, ok? Hang in there. I don’t even know…”

“Yes, Oliver, I know, but you have to go now! Please.”

By the time the medics jumped out of the ambulance he was gone.

*************

He practically stormed into the hospital. Roy was waiting for him.

“She’s in the ER. She should be out soon.”

Oliver let himself fall on a nearby chair, putting his hands on his face.

“How could I let this happen?” he muttered, his face a mask of guilt.

“Hey, you couldn’t see it coming, ok? Don’t beat yourself up over it or Felicity will have your ass.”

Oliver smiled at that, his shoulders relaxing a bit.

A couple hours later they were brought in her room. Roy called Diggle to let him know she was fine while Oliver sat on the bed, taking her hand in his.

“How are you feeling?” he asked softly and she gave him a sweet smile.

“They pumped me with the good stuff, so I’m feeling pretty good,” she replied, giggling slightly.

Roy gave her an amused look. “You’re high.”

“Pretty much,” she agreed and laughed again.

“Felicity…”

“Oliver, I swear to God, if you apologize once again I’ll beat you senseless with that pair of crutches over there. It was an accident. Nobody died. The end.”

“Told you,” Roy mouthed and Oliver glared at him.

Diggle walked into the room, his left side supported by a crutch. He came to the other side of the bed, briefly caressing her temple with his knuckles.

“Hey girl. You look pretty good for someone who got shot. What happened exactly?”

“Felicity started to ramble again and that’s the only way Oliver found to shut her up,” Roy deadpanned and Felicity laughed again. As Diggle sent her a look, she just said, “Morphine.” Before adding, “It was an accident.”

Diggle raised an eyebrow. “Yes, I kind of figured that he didn’t shoot you on purpose.”

Oliver scoffed. “Only Roy has that privilege,” he said.

“I feel so special,” the younger man replied good-naturedly.

“Hey, we can have a club now and swap stories,” Felicity told Roy excitedly, “like, ‘Remember that time when I was shot by the Arrow’?” and as she heard Oliver groaned she turned to him with a grin. “What? Too soon?”

He sent her an exasperated yet affectionate look and she squeezed his hand before letting out a huge yawn.

“That’s our cue,” Diggle said and bent to press a kiss on her forehead. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Roy followed suit. “Don’t talk the nurses to death,” he said with a smile and she hit him slightly on the arm.

“We’ll wait for you in the hall,” Diggle told Oliver with a knowing look.

Felicity turned to Oliver with a soft smile.

“Isn't there a saying about getting an arrow in the leg and getting married?”

He smiled. “It's an arrow in the knee.”

“Oh. Ok. Good thing you hit my thigh then.”

He gave her a pensive look. “Maybe.”

He stood up, pressing a kiss on her forehead. “Maybe next time I won't miss,” he whispered.

“I...what?”

But he just winked at her and left the room, leaving her speechless.


	11. We go together (like a wink and a smile)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a Tumblr post from ohmypreciousgirl :)

Moira Queen definitely knew how to throw a lavish party, and this one, in celebration of her daughter’s birthday, was no exception.

Oliver was talking with some family friends, telling them about their latest holidays.

“Actually, it was my wife’s decision…” and then he stopped himself as a shit-eating grin spread on his face and he let out a little chuckle. Upon seeing the confusion on his companions’ faces, he cleared his throat. “Excuse me. What was I saying?”

Standing a few feet away but still within earshot, Roy scoffed. “Seriously? Again?”

“Third time this week,” John confirmed.

“Seriously, if I ever turn out like him, you have my permission to shoot me.”

Digg smiled. “I don’t know, it is cute. They’re happy.”

“And I’m happy they are happy, but come on…” he lowered his voice. “This is the Vigilante we are talking about, the Mighty Arrow, who puts down bad guys and fraternizes with the Russian mob. And he can’t refer to his wife without giggling like a schoolgirl?”

As if on cue, Felicity appeared next to them. “Hey guys. What’s up?”

“Your husband is a giant dork,” Roy told her.

“I know…he’s my husband,” she replied with the same dreamy look that had graced Oliver’s face a few minutes ago, and the same little laugh escaped from her throat.

Roy raised his hand while Diggle chuckled. “That’s it. I’m done. I’ll go to the bar.”

“You’re underage,” Felicity reminded him before turning to John. “He’s still underage, right?”

Digg put his hand on her arm and squeezed it slightly. “Don’t worry about it.”

Oliver had noticed her and excused himself to his companions.

“Hey you,” he murmured with a tender smile, wrapping an arm around her waist. She looked at him with bright eyes, cupping his cheeks with her hand and pulling his head to hers, their lips joining in a kiss. 

John wanted to say something but gave up when he saw that they were lost in their own world, forgetting that they were in a crowded room, or more probably not caring about it very much.

Despite his earlier statement, he rolled his eyes.

It was definitely not too late to meet Roy at the bar.


	12. It's a beautiful Night (We're looking for something dumb to do)

“Felicity...Will you marry me?”

There is a sudden silence amidst the small crowd gathered at Verdant for Felicity's birthday. Some of the faces are smiling, other are surprised and one of them definitely sports a big frown.

None of them is a shocked as Felicity as she stares down at her boyfriend from 7 months who's down on one knee, holding a beautiful ring and a confident smile.

The first thing that comes to her mind, and that thankfully she doesn't voice aloud, is what the hell is he thinking doing that here and now ?

The second one, however, is more vocal.

“I'm sorry, uh...no?”

****************

Barely an hour ago, Felicity had found herself at the bar with John.

“Where's that boyfriend of yours?” he asked, seeing her alone.

She gestured dismissively to the crowd. “Somewhere over there.”

Diggle laughed slightly. “Ok, once more with feelings.”

She sighed. “I know. I like him, he's a great guy, but he's not...”

She stopped herself, blushing slightly and Diggle finished her sentence.

“He's not the One?”

She smiled at him. “Yeah. Exactly.”

So, when he witnessed the (unwelcome) grand gesture an hour later, Diggle whistled softly. “Oh my. This isn't going to end well.”

“It isn't?” Oliver asked, wincing at the obvious hopeful tone in his voice and Roy, who was standing next to them, shot him a knowing look.

**********

Cue to a few minutes later when Felicity says no, turns around on her heels and disappears. The rejected wannabe fiancé pockets the ring and walks back to the exit, looking utterly miserable.

“Well, that was awkward,” Oliver comments.

“Awkward doesn't even begin to cover it,” Roy adds.

Diggle nods. “You'd better be sure of your girl before you make a move. Still, I feel bad for the guy. Shouldn't one of us go talk to him?”

Roy scoffs. “Not me. I met him like 3 times, including today.”

“Same here,” Oliver says. “I've only seen him a few times.”

“And every time you talked to him you made that weird growling sound. The guy must have thought you had a throat condition or something.”

Oliver stared at Roy. “First, I didn't growl. And second, there's no such thing as as 'throat condition'.”

They both look at Diggle, who raises his hands. “Hey, don't look at me. I spoke to him maybe twice. And there was no growling.”

Oliver rolls his eyes. “We should go check on Felicity first anyway.”

************

They find her in the Foundry, pacing back and forth on the mats, muttering under her breath.

“Hey Blondie. Didn't see that one coming, did you ?”

She glares at him as they come to stand around her. “You know what's funny? Ok, not really funny, but you know. I had just told Digg,” and she gestured wildly to him, (just in case the two others had forgotten who Digg was) “I had just told him that I was going to break up with him. Right, Digg?”

“Indeed you did, Felicity,” the older man smiles at her comfortingly. She didn't exactly say that to him in so many words, but far from him to correct her – he values certain parts of his anatomy. 

“So, what did I do that made him so sure he could drop on one knee and propose at my birthday party? We've been dating for 6 months!”

“Sucky sense of timing, if you ask me,” Roy agrees.

“This isn't your fault, Felicity,” Oliver adds with that calming tone that usually works on her. “He's the one who put you in that position.”

She suddenly stops walking and her shoulders slump, anger leaving her and being replaced by weariness.

“I feel so horrible,” she mutters. “Rejecting someone like that is one of the worse things to do to a person.”

“It could be worse,” Oliver says. “You could have said yes and then left him at the altar.”

“Not helping, Oliver.”

“Sorry.”

Diggle steps in. “He's right, Felicity. None of this is your fault. It was obviously a bit too much wishful thinking on his part and he definitely should have broach the subject with you before.”

She shook her head. “I don't understand. I mean, even the sex, it was ok but not that great...”

She's interrupted by a chorus of male voices.

“Wow, TMI, Blondie, TMI.”

“I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that.”

“Felicity, really...”

She lets out an incredulous laugh. “Oh, come on! Oliver, when you were doing it with Sara last year, guess who had front row seat to you little amateur porn? Security cameras, remember?” Roy snickers as Oliver has the good grace to look sheepish, but Felicity turns to him. “And you ? The next time Thea and you are doing it upstairs, can you please remember to close her office's door?” 

That wipes the smile out of Roy's face, especially as Oliver turns to him with an eyebrow raised. “Thea and I don't have sex,” he pretends. “We just hold hands.” 

His perfectly innocent look elicits a slight twitch of Oliver's lips and the younger man relaxes.

His phone buzz at that moment, right along with Oliver's.

“It's Thea. She's wondering where we are.”

Oliver nods. “Same here. We should get back upstairs.”

Roy is the first to leave, stopping by Felicity. “Don't be too upset about this, ok? Oh, and happy birthday. At least you won't forget that one.” She smacks him slighlty on the arm but also raises on her feet to kiss him on the cheek. Diggle follows suit. 

“You can call me if there's anything, you know that, right?” and she nods and smile, and that gets him a peck on the cheek too.

That leaves her and Oliver alone. He leans on the table and holds his hand to her.

“Come here,” he tells her softly, and she doesn't need to be told twice before stepping into the comforting warmth of his arms. She knows he's just being a friend right now, but just being there reminds her all too well why she said no tonight.

One of his hand rubs her back in a soothing manner, and she sighs in contentment. Once she has had her Oliver Hug Fix, she pulled away but stay within the circle of his arms.

“I should go talk to him. He must feel terrible right now,” she murmurs but he just holds her a little closer and she lets out a chuckle, putting her head back in the hollow of his neck.

“You didn't like him very much, did you?”

She feels his shoulder raising slighlty under her cheek.

“Not much, no. But for no valid reason except the fact that he was dating you.”

She appreciates his honesty. They sure came a long way since the Barry Allen days.

“Is that why you had that growling voice whenever you talked to him?”

He sighs. “I didn't...it's a throat condition, ok?”

She frowns. “What?”

“Never mind. I thought the guy made you happy, Felicity. So I never said anything.”

“Ok, I should stop acting as if I was the one rejected here...but I liked him, and yes I wanted to end things but I never wanted it to be so...brutal, you know.”

“I know.”

“I kept expecting my feelings to grow stronger, and the butterflies, and the firework, but they never came.”

He smiles. “Butterflies and fireworks.”

She laughs softly. “I know, that's too romance novel-y for you.”

He shakes his head. “No, I know what you mean.”

She raises an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Well, I definitely experienced fireworks a few times, and the butterflies...those are more recent but definitely there.”

She tilts her head, giving him a curious look. “Recent, as in...this week?”

He smiles. “Recent as in right now.”

Understanding dawns on her and she blushes softly, admiring the way the light of his smile reflects in his gorgeous blue eyes. She doesn't see him like this often enough, and knowing that she's the reason for it makes her heart swell.

“You should do something about it,” she can't help but say.

His smile remains the same, but the light in his eyes intensifies. “Oh, I will. Soon.”

And that promise -something he doesn't give easily – is all she needs.

*********

When Oliver proposes a year and a half later, it's just the both of them on a secluded beach at sunset, and she throws herself at him before he's even finished.

She says yes.

Obviously.


	13. Fever (When you hold me tight)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a gif in a post by Befitandchase on Tumblr.

Who needs a normal boyfriend walking through the front door when you can have the Arrow climbing through your bedroom window?

Felicity shifts slightly in her bed, watching Oliver as he discards his bow and quiver in the corner. She hears a zipping sound and soon after the hood is hanging on a chair, followed by the mask and the gloves on her dressing table.

He switches on the bathroom light but leaves the door ajar.

“Hey,” she says to let him know she’s awake.

He comes to sit on the bed next to her, giving her a loving smile.

“Hey. How are you feeling?”

“Still feverish. My throat hurts too.”

His hand comes to rest on her forehead, his thumb caressing her hairline.

“Did you take your meds?”

“Yes daddy.”

As Oliver’s eyebrow shoots up she blushes – although, thanks to the red spots on her cheeks due to the fever, it doesn’t show.

“Sorry. It sounded sexier in my head.”

His lips twist. “No, it was kind of sexy, which is what disturbs me a little.”’

He frowns a bit at how warm her skin still is, sliding his hand from her forehead to her cheek.

She moans. “Oh my God, that feels so good. Is it that cold out there?”

“It’s freezing. I’m going to take a shower.”

She catches his wrist, holds his hand to her face. “No, no shower. I’m warm enough for the two of us. Come cuddle with me and you’ll be my own personal popsicle.”

He chuckles before pressing a soft kiss to her temple. “I don’t think that’s recommended. I’ll be back shortly. Try to go back to sleep, ok?”

“Urgh, that’s all I’ve been doing all day,” she replies, but the sleepiness in her voice belies her protest.

He gives her cheek a last caress and she sighs with satisfaction.

A few minutes later, the steady sound of the shower lulls her back to sleep. When Oliver comes out, he looks tenderly at her sleeping form. He puts on a pair of shorts and slips in the bed next to her, mindful of the fact that she’s still feverish and needs her space. He just takes her hand and keeps it in his before falling asleep.

************

Oliver wakes up to the nice feeling of a hand dragging softly through his hair. 

His eyes flutters open. He’s definitely not in the same position he was when he fell asleep. His resolve of giving Felicity her space apparently went through the window during the night, as he is now lying across the bed, his head resting on her lower stomach, his  
hands on each side of her waist.

Not that she seems to mind, judging by the way she gently caresses his hair, comfortably sat against her pillows and reading a book.

It’s not the first time that he wakes up like this, the both of them entangled or one of them half resting on the other. He had never realized how much he liked to cuddle until Felicity.

He turns his head to her and she lowers her book, smiling at him.

“What time is it?” he asks, his voice still hoarse from sleep.

She checks the alarm clock. “7.12”

“You feel better?” he asks, noticing her rested face.

“My fever broke during the night. I was all sweaty and gross, so I went to take a shower. And then I didn’t really want to sleep anymore.”

He put his hand on her stomach, were the skin is now a healthy warm and smells like her orange blossom shower gel. He puts a tender kiss next to her navel. “I love you even when you’re sweaty and gross,” he tells her and she laughs, caressing his cheek. He  
kisses the palms of her hand before raising slightly and coming to lie next to her, his arm across her belly and his face nestling in her neck. Felicity smiles. She's been pretty sick the last two days, and it's obvious that he missed the touching and intends to catch up on it.

“What are you reading?”

“It's a book on Supernatural.”

He pauses. “That's the one with the two brothers hunting demons?”

“Yep.”

He closes his eyes. “Do you mind if I go back to sleep for a while?”

“Of course not. You need your rest, babe. I'll watch over you,” she says before putting a soft kiss on his cheek.

He mumbles something and she only catches half of it but she doesn't ask him to repeat because she can feel his body relaxing and the minute after he's back in slumber land.

Felicity turns back to her book and smile contentedly. Everything is right in her world.


	14. The trick is to keep breathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Stilletoroyalty on Tumblr : Felicity talking to Oliver about what she’s noticed happening with him lately. How she wants him to get back to being her guy, her hero :**

“Shado didn’t die because of you.”

Oliver turns around, surprised. It’s just the two of them in the foundry and they spent the last 15 minutes in relative silence, him working on his arrows and her at her computers. So when her clear voice suddenly resonates behind him he’s startled – but most of all a bit shocked by the words she just spoke.

“You don’t know that.”

She scoffs. “Oh yes I do. Between yours and Sara’s version of the story, it’s pretty clear to me. That Ivo guy pointed the gun toward Sara and you instinctively jumped in front of it. But it wasn’t a conscious decision to choose Sara over Shado. You just tried to protect your friend by putting yourself in the line of fire. If Ivo had pointed his gun at Shado, you would have done the exact same thing, and he would have killed Sara. Oliver, you never really were given a choice in the first place.”

She moved during her little speech and is now standing in front of him. She can see he’s processing her words, and he has that look in his eyes – the one where he looks at her like she’s the only one in the room and he tunes out everything and everyone else. 

“Even if you’re right,” he tells her slowly, and she’s happy that he’s at least considering it, “It doesn’t change the fact that I screwed up spectacularly lately.”

She sighs. “True, you haven’t make the best decisions,” and he smiles at her blunt admission, “But that doesn’t mean it’s over. Slade won this battle. He didn’t win the war. We can still fix everything.”

He put his hand on her arm, squeezing it. “You’re awfully optimistic for someone who just lost her day job.”

She smiles. “What, you mean to say that Isabel won’t hire me despite my stellar skills at being an EA ? And here I thought she had a soft spot for me.”

That makes Oliver laugh, and the sound is almost foreign to his own ears. And it feels good. 

Only Felicity, he thinks. The only one who tells it like it is, don’t take his crap and grounds him when he needs it the most.

She’s his anchor. Which might seem a bad metaphor for a guy who hates swimming and despises any kind of proximity to big of water in general, but the fact remains that, without her, he is not sure he would still be here. 

He nods slowly, put his hand on his tired face. “I wish I could share your positivity.”

She puts her hand on his, wrapping his fingers with her own.

“I believe in you, Oliver. I believe in us, in this mission. So yes, you made mistakes, but in the end you will prevail. Because you’re still my hero,” she finishes softly.

He pulls her into his arms and they share a moment of peace before he presses a soft kiss on her forehead.

If she believes in him then he’s ready for anything.


	15. The heart brings you back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> professionalkitchendancer asked the following prompt on Tumblr : Felicity gets a flat tire.

Of course it would happen in the middle of nowhere, with her phone almost dead and a cranky 11 month old in the back seat.

She was driving back from visiting her mom – the only way to get her to spend some time with her grand-daughter – when she heard about the accident on the highway, creating a huge traffic jam. Promptly she had taken the nearest exit, turned on her GPS and a few minutes later she was driving on a less traveled road. The scenery was nice, and it would take a bit longer, but it beat being stuck in traffic.

Emma had been a bit whiney since they left, and Felicity suspected that she was running a fever. So the last thing she wanted was to be stuck in a car with a sick baby, especially since dusk was not that far. If everything went smoothly, she would be back home in Starling by 7pm.

As soon as those words crossed her mind she knew she had made a mistake and jinxed herself.

The minute after she heard a loud bang and the car skidded. She shifted down quickly, managing to stop the car a bit sideways on the road.

Felicity took a deep breath, putting her hand on her racing heart. She turned to her daughter who didn’t seem perturbed.

“Hey baby, you ok?” she asked, even if she obviously wouldn’t get a response. She put her hand on Emma’s forehead and frowned. Yep, definitely too warm, which was explaining her relative apathy. She grabbed a baby bottle filled with water, handing it to the little girl.

The end of August had been exceptionally warm and today was no exception. Felicity left Emma in the car when she got out to assess the damage. The heat fell on her like a lead weight as she walked around the car, noticing the flat tire immediately.

She sighed. There were a lot of things she could do. Changing a flat tire was not one of them.

She climbed back in the car and took her phone. She knew Oliver had a lot of back to back meetings today so she tried calling Diggle.

No signal.

She let out an exasperated breath. Seriously ? How could there still be area without signal so close to a big city like Starling ?

She looked around, but it was just trees and forest on both side of the road. She had no choice but to wait for a good Samaritan to drive by.

She went to sat next to Emma on the back seat with a book, trying to keep the baby occupied. A quick thermometer check had confirmed that she was a bit feverish, and her bright eyes and occasional little whimpers were a clear sign. Felicity unfastened her from the car seat and took her on her lap, cuddling with her for a little while. She was a bit worried to be stranded like this without any means to warn anybody, but she didn’t want for Emma to feel her stress. In any case, there was still the tracker on her phone that they could follow to find her, but she was sure that at least someone would drive by within the next hour.

A good 15 minutes had passed when she heard a car. She put her daughter back in her seat before getting out and waving to the driver who stopped just behind her car. 

A man in his mid-twenties got out. “Something I can help you with, miss?”

“Yes, thank God! Can you help me change the tire?”

The man smiled. “Sure.” He went back to his car, to explain to his companion who had stayed in the car what he was going to do. In the meantime, Felicity got Emma out of her own vehicule. 

“I’m sorry sweetie, it’s just for a few minutes and then we can go home and mommy can take care of you,” she told the little girl, putting a kiss on her head. Emma babbled something before cuddling against her mother’s shoulder.

The man opened her trunk and took the extra tire, and in a few minutes it was done. 

The rest happened so fast she didn’t even have the time to react. Before she could even thank him, the man had jumped into her car, shut the door and drove away, followed immediately by his companion, leaving her stranded on the road.  
Stunned, she stayed there for a minute, unmoving, watching the cars disappear in the distance.

What the frak just happened??

What were the odds of her being car-jacked on a deserted road with a flat tire ?

At first she let out an incredulous laugh at her situation. And then she remembered that she could have left Emma in the car and then…with a distressed cry, she pressed the little body against hers, eliciting a moan from the baby girl. 

“Oh God,” she whispered, her current situation suddenly dawning on her. She was alone with a sick baby on a deserted road, during a heat wave, and with nothing to drink. And her phone (which she had fortunately kept with her) was now dead.

And since Oliver was supposed to come back home a good two hours after her, nobody would worry before it got really late.

She took a deep breath, trying to stay calm for Emma’s sake. The little girl was getting fussy again, probably bothered by the heat. Felicity didn’t know how far she was from Starling City, probably not much by car, but definitely a long way to walk.

She congratulated herself on the decision she had made to wear flats this morning.

Settling Emma comfortably in her arms, she started to walk.

***************

Oliver was starting to feel the beginning of a headache creeping in his skull. Fortunately this was the last meeting for the day, and he couldn’t wait to get home to his girls. 

When he saw Diggle through the glasses doors practically marching in his office he raised abruptly, surprising his co-workers. He excused himself and joined his friend.

“What?” he asked, knowing something had happened. His heart clenched upon seeing Diggle’s face, knowing there was only very few people for which the other man would be concerned like this.

“They found Felicity’s car,” John said, his tone as calm as possible. “Some guy was driving it and was arrested for driving over speed limit. When the police checked the papers they realized it was probably a car-jacking, and the guy confessed. Apparently   
Felicity had left the highway for one of the interstates, where the guy found her with a flat tire.”

“Emma?” Oliver asked, his expression now thunderous.

“With her mom apparently. They guy said he didn’t touch them. Just left them there.”

Oliver took a deep breath, obviously doing a huge effort to remain calm. He walked back down in the meeting room, dismissed everyone over a 'family emergency' and came back to Diggle.

“Did the guy said where he left them?” His voice was controlled but his eyes were blazing with anger and worry.

“He couldn't pinpoint it exactly, so I asked if they found her phone, which she apparently still has with her. I was able to track her.”

The fury on Oliver's face was replaced with a look of gratitude at his friend's efficiency. “Let's go get them.”

Diggle had no idea who Felicity's car-jacker was, but he was pretty sure there was now an arrow in the foundry with his name on it.

**************

Felicity had no idea how long she had been walking, and she didn't dare check her watch because if she did she would probably freak out, and that was the last thing she needed.

She couldn't feel her arms anymore. Emma was still very warm, and combined with the heat outside her little body was all sweaty, and Felicity'shirt was drenched. The sun had set down a good 15 minutes ago, which means it was now getting really dark, which made her a bit uncomfortable. 

Two cars drove her by at some point, but none of them stopped, and she couldn't help but start crying silently at the people's indifference. Her head was really hurting – she suspected a heat stroke, because she was also feeling vaguely nauseous – and she had thought about stopping by the side of the road and sitting down for a few minutes, but at that point she was too afraid to fall asleep or worse, pass out with Emma in her arms. So she kept walking, mostly on auto-pilot, focusing her thoughts on Oliver and the fact that he would find them, and that it was just a matter of time before she was safely back in his arms.

When she saw some headlights in the distance, she slowed down, hoping this time the people would be kind enough to stop. Feeling a bit desperate at this point, she quickly deposited Emma on the grass bordering the road, and moved to the middle, waving her arms. She knew it was dangerous, but she had stopped caring at this point – all she cared about was that her daughter was really sick and she needed to do something about it – anything – even if it meant practically jumping in front of a car.

When the car stopped at a short distance from her, and she recognized it, she burst into tears. She would have crumbled if Oliver hadn't caught her.

He pressed her fiercely against him, kissing her hair, her cheeks and her mouth. “It's ok, I'm here. I've got you. Emma? Where's Emma?” he asked in a panicked voice.  
Felicity pulled out of his embrace and ran to their daughter, who was still blissfully asleep. Oliver followed her and this time brought back the both of them into the circle of his arms. He pressed his lips on Emma's head, frowning when he felt how warm her skin was.

“She's running a fever,” Felicity said before he had the time to ask. “And we haven't drink in a few hours, and I really don't feel so good...” the last words were mumbled more than really spoken, and Oliver felt his wife's body sag against his. 

“Let's get you to the hospital,” he said, and Diggle helped him settle Felicity and Emma in the car before driving around and speeding back to Starling City.  
Felicity looked at her daughter, who was safely ensconced in her father's right arm, while herself was resting against his left one. She dropped her head on his shoulder, finally allowing herself to let go and welcomed the darkness that engulfed her.

****************

When Felicity woke up a bit later, she was lying in a hospital bed, with an IV stuck in her arm. Emma was in a bassinet close to her bed, sleeping peacefully with her thumb in her mouth. An IV was also attached to her small wrist.

Between the two of them was Oliver, who had one hand on Felicity’s arm and the other one on Emma’s belly. His eyes were closed and his head tilted at an angle that would probably hurt later.

“Hey,” she said, her voice still a bit hoarse. 

Oliver looked at her and grabbed her hand. “Hey. How are you feeling?”

“Better. You have angry face,” she told him with a smile.

His features softened. “Sorry. I’ve just been really worried about you two.”

“What happened?”

He sat next to her on the bed, leaning with one hand on the other side while the other gently caressed her cheek. “The guy who car-jacked you was arrested for speeding. They called us, and we tracked your phone.”

She turned to Emma. “How is she?”

“She’s ok now. You were both dehydrated, and they gave her something for the fever. She’s sleeping.”

Felicity closed her eyes. “I was so scared,” she whispered, leaning her face into Oliver’s hand. “I didn’t care about me but she was sick, and with the heat I was so afraid she would get worse…And to think I could have let her in the car…” her voice broke on the last words and Oliver pressed his lips to her forehead.

“Shhh, don’t think like that,” he told her in a soothing voice. He knew her well enough to know that she was going to start blaming herself, and her state of weakness and exhaustion were just making things worse. “None of this is your fault.”

“But if I hadn’t left the highway…”

“Felicity.”

His tone was soft but firm. His hand was resting on her cheek, his face very close to hers. Their eyes met, and she let his love and strength wash over her.

“Ok.”

He leaned and his lips met hers in a soft caress, Felicity finding solace in the fact that her baby was safe and she was back in her husband's arms, and Oliver that he had both his girls back.

“Thank you for finding us,” she said with a sleepy smile.

He turned his head, quickly checking on Emma, before resting his forehead against hers.

“I’ll always find you.”


	16. You're like a mirror (reflecting me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by hopewriteinspire on Tumblr : Unestablished Olicity: Felicity and Oliver act like a married couple e.g they know each other’s clothes measurements or weird habits.

Roy doesn’t remember exactly when he started to observe them. At some point he had noticed that there was something a bit freaky going on between the two and suddenly he had paid more attention to their exchanges. For fun.

Felicity is the only one that helps Oliver put his suit on. He dresses himself, obviously, but she’s the one making sure the quiver is appropriately settled against his back. And she is the one that put his mask on as well, as to ward off any misfortune (twice he put it on himself for some reason and he came back badly injured. Roy thinks it’s probably totally random and they are just being superstitious, but he’s certainly not going to call them on it. It’s not like he really cares either way.)

It’s the same ritual when Oliver comes back.

There’s also that freaky thing they do when they finish each other’s sentences. Sometimes they look at each other, and Roy is sure that an entire conversation is going on. And sometimes one or the two of them will smile, or just a slight twitch of the lips, and there’s obviously some private joke there that the rest of the world is not allowed to know.

When they are on a mission, a simple exchange of names will suffice for one to immediately understand what the other wants. There is such a perfect synchronicity in the way they work together, such fluidity, that most of the time the bad guys don’t stand a single chance. Of course, him and Diggle and Sara, when she’s around, are vital to that operation. They rely on each other. But he has come to understand that it is the well-oiled machine that is Oliver and Felicity that makes them such an incredible team.

Roy wonders if they are even aware of it.

One evening Verdant has been leased to some company for an office party. They are all upstairs after a quiet night of patrolling. One of the executive offers a round, and they serve rosé wine to everyone. Felicity is standing next to the guy, and he practically pushes the glass in her hand, prompting her to drink as he is making a toast.

Problem is, Felicity hates rosé. 

She takes a very small sip, not wanting to be rude. The minute after, Oliver arrives with a red wine and silently replaces it with the one she’s holding. He winks at her and she smiles, squeezing his arm in a silent thank you. It’s all the exchange they need to understand each other.

Roy asked Digg, and apparently it is the same at QC. Once they were having lunch in Oliver’s office, and Digg found him busy picking out all the radishes from the salad she had ordered (Felicity had been detained on the IT floor and would join them later).

Oliver caught him raising his eyebrows. “She doesn’t like it,” he just explained, and Diggle hid a smile.

The younger man can’t help but wonder if he’ll ever know such harmony with someone someday. Because the sex must be amazing.

It’s only when he sees the grimace on Digg’s face that he realizes that he said it out loud.

“You know it’s not like that between them.”

“Well, it's ridiculous if you ask me. What's holding them back ? Besides, they look more married than some of the married people I know.”

Diggle doesn't reply, because, well, he can't really disagree with that.

So Roy decides to go directly to the source.

He's alone in the cave with Felicity one night. Oliver and Diggle are coming back from a routine mission.

“So, I think you and Oliver should do it.”

She chokes on her muffin, having obviously understand immediately what he's talking about. 

“Roy! What the hell?”

He raises his hand. “I know, it's not my business. But when you think about it, it kind of is. Because of this freaky connection you guys have, it would probably be incredible. Not that I gave that much thought about it,” he quickly adds upon seeing her totally weirded out. “But, it would definitely make you both happy, and Oliver less tense, and well...you see what I mean.”

She takes her cup of coffee, washing the remnants of the muffin that almost strangled her.

“What freaky connection?”

He rolls his eyes. “Seriously ? I know you are near-sighted, but I didn't know it was that bad.”

“Listen Roy...I'm sure you mean well, but no, it is none of your business. Oliver and I are friends, and...”

“Hum...Felicity?”

She freezes when she hears Diggle's voice in her ear.

“Just so you know, you didn't turn off the comms.”

She blanches, turning a scathing glare to Roy who gives her a sheepish smile.

“Oops?”

The two men arrives a few minutes later, and it's a bit awkward, but soon they all move on. Roy watches the two of them. Oliver has one hand on the back of her chair, and his body is leaning towards her computer , brushing hers. He shows her something on the screen. If that's how they want to play it, fine. They're just friends.

Then Felicity's cristalline laugh resonates in the room and Oliver looks at her, looking very proud of himself, his eyes brightening.

Roy snorts.

So married.


	17. You think you know me (Just because you know my name)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Anon : Oliver is sick and has a bad cough so Felicity looks after him.
> 
> I’m 100 % sure this was not what you expected out of this prompt, and I’m really, really sorry. It got out of hand.
> 
> See A/N at the end to understand what happened :)
> 
> Title by Jon Bon Jovi

“I’m pretty sure I’m going to die.”

Felicity rolls her eyes, and come to sit on the table, putting her hand on Oliver’s forehead. He’s lying on the couch, a miserable look on his face.

“It’s a cold, Oliver. Not the Ebola virus.”

He takes her head, squeezing it. “You take such good care of me. You have the patience of a saint.”

She smiles. “You don’t know the half of it. Come on, it’s time for your medicine.”

He rises a little bit, taking the glass of water and three pills she’s handing him, before settling back on the couch. 

Felicity looks at him. Waiting.

It’s much faster than she thought it would be.

A sudden moan escapes his lips, and his hand clutches at his chest, a look of intense pain on his face. He throws Felicity a confused look, especially as she leans and whispers with a smirk,

“Bye bye, Ollie.”

Understanding, hurt and betrayal cross his face during a brief second before he stops moving. 

Felicity checks his pulse, and sighs.

It’s finally over.

She takes her phone, sends a quick text. A few minutes, later, her front door open and she jumps into Slade’s arms before he’s even inside.

“I missed you,” he murmurs in her hair, and she presses a soft kiss against his lips.

“I missed you too. But we agreed it would be too dangerous to meet. Besides, Isabel was the perfect go-between.”

He releases her, walking to the living room and stopping next to the sofa.

“How did you do it?”

“I won’t bore you with the details, but it’s some sort of drug that fakes a heart attack. And it’s undetectable. Besides, with the drugs he already had in his system, nobody will suspect a thing. Such perfect timing,” she says with a sly smile.

Slade lets out a chuckle. “And the money?”

“I transferred everything from his accounts to our offshore one early this morning. Again, undetectable. We are very rich. He’s completely poor – not that it is of any importance to him right now,” she finished with a pitiful look towards Oliver’s body.

“You know, when you came to me with this plan 7 years ago, I thought you were crazy. But you managed to pull it off, love. I’m in awe.”

He puts his hand on her arm in a soft caress, and she shivers. She really missed him.

But she had a goal. And to accomplish it, she had to be someone else.

She kissed him again. “Hey, it was a team effort. Even if I was the evil mastermind behind this, I couldn’t have done it without you all. First Walter for hiring me and sending Oliver my way, you and Shado on the island, Isabel at QC, and even that little weasel of Sebastian…We did good.”

“Are you ready to go then?”

She goes to open the entry closet, pulling out a big suitcase. Slade takes passports and tickets from the inside pocket of his jacket, and hands Felicity hers.

“The Bahamas awaits, my darling,” and she smiles excitedly. In a few hours, they will be on a secluded tropical island, hidden from everyone and enjoying a luxury life, at least until they get bored and want to go back in the game.

As they are about to exit the house, Slade gestures to Oliver. “What about him?”

Felicity shrugs. “I’ll call Diggle from the airport.”

“Malcolm is waiting for us there. He’s lending us his private jet.”

“Aaww, that’s so sweet of him,” she says, closing the front door behind her with one last look at her house.

She had enjoyed being Felicity Smoak, but that girl was dead now. As dead as Oliver Queen on her couch.

She opened her passport, curious of her new identity. She had let Slade take care of that part of the plan.

Barbara Gordon.

Well…she’ll get used to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : I was thinking hard yesterday to find an original way to write this prompt. Then Varentain sent me a pm asking if I heard about that theory where Felicity has been working with Slade all along. Which is definitely crazy, but the fic then popped into my head. I also have no explanation as to why Felicity would go to such lenghts to just kill Oliver and steal his money, but hey, the theory is crazy in the first place, so bear with me :)
> 
> Thanks for reading and not sending hate :)))


	18. I was in the dark (And then it hit me)

“You’re hurt.”

Felicity brings her hand to her forehead. There’s a bit of blood on her fingers, but not much. She smiles at Quentin.

“It’s nothing. One of them hit me with his gun, but the Arrow shot him.”

They are standing in an alley behind a warehouse where they just dismantled a band of forgers. Quentin gave them the info – hence why he’s waiting outside with Felicity for the Vigilante to finish the job and come back.

She had just tagged along to override their extremely complicated security protocol and allow The Arrow and Quentin to get inside discreetly. It had been rather quick and easy, except for the guy who had tried to escape, and Felicity was in the way. But the   
Arrow had quickly discarded him.

Footsteps are approaching, and Quentin checks, relaxing when he sees the Vigilante. The younger man comes to Felicity.

“How are you?” he asks, his voice modulator not hiding the concern in his voice.

“I’m ok. I don’t even need stitches, it’s just a scratch.”

He obviously doesn’t take her word for it as he puts one hand on her shoulder to steady her as the other one delicately brushes at the wound on her hairline.

“It’s superficial,” he agrees, and she shoots him a knowing look. 

It’s dark, but Quentin is sure there’s a smile on the vigilante’s face. Then he wonders if they forgot that he was standing there, because the Arrow now cups her cheek with his hand in what is undoubtedly a tender gesture, and Miss Smoak leans into it, closing her eyes briefly, a soft smile playing on her lips.

“Let’s go back to the lair and I’ll take care of it.”

“Only if you stop fussing,” she replies good-naturedly, and he takes a step back, raising his hands in mock surrender.

Quentin hides a smile. This little blond genius has the big bad Vigilante wrapped around her little finger. 

Police sirens are heard in the distance.

“Time to go,” the officer says, holding his hand to the leather clad man.

The Arrow takes it and shakes it briefly. “Thanks for the help.” Quentin has known for some time that he’s not exactly the stay-and-chat type of guy.

He looks at the pair as they walk away, the Vigilante’s arm coming to rest around Miss Smoak’s shoulders, and he smiles.

He wonders if Oliver Queen knows how intimately involved his assistant seems to be with the Arrow.

 

2.

The blast obviously came from the first floor, shaking the whole building and especially the coffee shop underneath as well as its customers, who are now covered in dust and making their way through the debris.

“Miss Smoak? You ok?”

Felicity coughs before addressing a reassuring smile to Quentin.

“I’m fine. Just inhaled some dust. You?”

“Same. Let’s get out of here.”

He takes her arm and leads her out of the shop and on to the street. Some of the customers are already being helped by passers-by, but at first glance nobody seems gravely injured. Soon the first paramedics arrive.

Quentin had randomly met Miss Smoak as he was buying some coffee and she some salad for her lunch. She had offered to sit together and they were barely at their table when the explosion had occurred.

The young woman takes off her glasses and winces at the amount of dust on it. He offers her a tissue, but she shakes her head.

“Thanks, but it won’t help. I need soap and water to…”

“Felicity!”

Oliver Queen suddenly appears next to them, his eyes focused on his blonde friend. He puts his hands on her shoulders, concern written all over his face.

“Are you all right? What happened?”

“I don’t know, but yes, I’m ok.”

“Apparently it was a gas leak. Fortunately no one was above. And I’m fine too, thanks for asking,” Quentin answers the younger man with a mocking smile.

Oliver smiles back. “I’m glad you’re both ok,” he says, but he gives Felicity a once over, just to make sure. In a familiar and what seems to be a natural gesture, his hand comes to rest on her cheek and she leans into it, he own hand covering his.

“I’m fine, Oliver, I promise. Stop worrying, ok?”

They look at each other, obviously forgetting everything around them and…

And at that moment, Quentin Lance has an epiphany.

Well…I’ll be damned.

Miss Smoak is showing Queen her dirty glasses. “Good thing you came. Those are so dirty they are useless. I’m completely blind.”

With a tender smile, Oliver grabs her hand. “Let’s go back to the office.”

Felicity puts her free hand on Quentin’s arm. “Rain check on that lunch?”

The officer smiles, still a bit shaken by his discovery.

“Sure thing. I look forward to it.”

Miss Smoak is blind because her glasses are covered in dust.

Quentin wonders what’s his excuse.

 

3.

It takes him a few days pondering what to do. In the end he chooses the Oliver Queen way: when in doubt, ask Felicity Smoak.

This is why he’s standing at her front door on this bright Saturday afternoon.

She opens it, all smiles, inviting him inside.

“I just made some coffee. You want some?”

He agrees, if only to save some time, because truth be told, he knows what he wants to say. He just doesn’t know how to say it.

Also, there’s still the infinitesimal chance that he’s wrong about all this. But that would mean that Felicity Smoak is kind of two-timing the Vigilante and Oliver Queen, and he’s willing to bet his entire life savings that she’s not that kind of woman.

She comes back with two steamy mug and they sit on the couch. He clears his throat.

“Miss Smoak…”

She smiles. “You can call me Felicity, you know.”

He gives her a long look, watching her fresh face, her genuine smile and kind eyes. No wonder Sara likes her so much.

So he just goes for it.

“I figured out, the other day, that Oliver Queen is the Arrow.”

Her smile fades instantly, and there’s a flash of panic in her eyes.

“Your secret is safe with me,” he quickly adds because he has no intention of spooking her, so he’s relieved when he sees her relax.

She doesn’t try to deny it and he appreciates it.

“How?” she asks.

“The way he looks at you.”

A pretty pink colors her cheeks. “What do you mean?”

Quentin shrugs. “It’s more of an attitude, actually. The way he acts around you, both as the Vigilante and Oliver…it suddenly made sense. And ok, the thought crossed my mind once or twice.”

She seems to ponder his words, a soft smile playing on her lips.

“Well I’m glad you know,” she finally tells him. “We’ve wanted to bring you in for some time. But Oliver always worry that letting people know will put them in danger, so…”

Quentin takes a sip of his coffee. “I can understand. Anyway, you can tell him, and he can contact me if he wants. Rest assured that I won’t say a word of this to anyone.”

“I know. Oliver doesn’t trust a lot of people, but he trusts you.”

He puts the mug back on the table, rising from the couch.

“Well, I’ll let you enjoy your weekend. By the way, Sara says hi.”

Felicity’s face lightens. “You talked to her?”

He nods. “She’s somewhere in Europe with Nyssa. She called me for Father’s day.”

“Oh. Right.” A shadow passes over the pretty blonde’s face and he misinterprets it.

“Day is not over, you still have time to call yours.” As soon as the words are out he knows he said the wrong thing.

She smiles, but it doesn’t reach her eyes. “There’s no one to call,” she simply says, and Quentin’s heart breaks at the resignation in her voice and the fact that there’s obviously a bigger story there – one that’s not his business though.

By the time they reach her front door she already regained her composure.

“Sara and Laurel are lucky to have you as a dad,” she tells him and he puts his hand on her shoulders, squeezing it a bit awkwardly.

“You’re wrong, you know. You have someone to call,” he tells her in a gruff voice. “And I’ll always answer.”


	19. Want to be your Everything

Felicity checks her watch and turns on her computer. There's a five hours difference between her and Starling city, making it almost 7 am there. He probably won't complain if she wakes him up.

When Oliver answers the room is dark, and she vaguely sees him move to turn on the bed lamp. A soft glow illuminates his handsome face and he rubs his eyes before focusing on the screen.

“Hey beautiful.”

“Hey. Sorry to wake you.”

“S'ok. The sound of your voice is much better than my alarm clock. How was your seminar?”

She shrugs. “Interesting.”

“You mean boring,” he smiles.

She laughs softly. “Yeah, ok. They didn't talk about anything really new, and...well, the formative didn't really appreciated when I corrected him twice.”

She sees the mirth in his blue eyes. “That's my girl.”

She squints at the screen. “Is there someone with you?”

His face turns to his left side before coming back to her with a sheepish look. “That's not how I wanted you to find out but yes, there's another woman in my bed.”

Felicity smiles. “Let me guess : strawberry blonde, blue eyes, has a fondness for Disney princesses?”

The other woman in question appears, putting her head on her dad's shoulder so she can see the screen. He puts a kiss on the crown of her blonde hair.

“Hey mom.”

“Hey sweetie. Did you sleep well with daddy?”

The 7 year-old nods sleepily. “Yes, but he snores.”

“I do not!” Oliver protests.

“What did the two of you did last night?”

“We watched Little Mermaid and Tangled,” Emma says, gradually waking up.

Felicity sends them a teasing look. “Sounds like you went to bed way past your bedtime.”

Father and daughter exchange a knowing look and Emma giggles. “It wasn't that late,” Oliver replies. “Besides, she fell asleep in the middle of Tangled.”

“I missed the boat scene with the lanterns,” she pouts.

“Well it's not like you haven't seen it 247 times already,” Oliver says while tickling her side and she starts laughing, wiggling under the covers. 

Felicity sighs, wishing she was there with them. She's been gone for 2 days, but she misses them like crazy.

“Come on,” Oliver says to the little girl, “Time to get up. Your clothes are on the bed. I'll come down in five minutes for breakfast.”

Emma presses a big kiss on his cheek before jumping out of the bed.

Felicity raises an eyebrow. “Don't tell me she let you pick her clothes for school?”

He scoffs. “What do you think? But she couldn't decide between three of her skirts, so I had front row seat to a mini fashion show to tell her which one was the better match for her shirt. Then we left everything on the bed.”

“The exciting daily life of the Arrow. If only people knew” she jokes and he chuckles. 

“That I'm at the beck and call of a 7 year old blonde tornado? It would probably take away some of my credibility. What time are you coming home?”

“Around 3 pm. I'll text you the exact time before boarding.”

“Ok. I'll be there.”

“Didn't you have that meeting?” she asks, surprised.

“To hell with that meeting. I haven't seen you in two days. I missed you,” he says softly.

She puts her fingertips on the screen, as if she can caress his face. Which she will definitely do – and other parts of his anatomy- in a few hours.

“I missed you too.”

Emma's face reappears on the screen. “Hey mom. I have a surprise for you.”

Felicity smiles. “Oh really? What is it?”

Emma snorts. “Duh, mom. Nice try. See you tonight!” She kisses the screen, leaving a clear stain on it and eliciting a 'Emma Queen, that's disgusting,' from Oliver.

“I need to go clean up my phone,” Oliver tells her and she can see he's rising from the bed, even through the now blurry screen. “See you in a few hours? I love you.”

“I love you too,” she replies with a grin before disconnecting.

She puts a protective hand on her stomach and sighs happily. 

She has a surprise for them too.


	20. I was made for sunny days (I was made for you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by the lovely Sophie Ingelaere on Tumblr : 'This is AU. How about Felicity going to this gym in Starling City. Diggle is her regular personal trainer but he is ill and Oliver replaces him for a couple of sessions'

“Felicity Smoak? Hi, I'm Oliver Queen. John asked me to replace him today for your work out session.”

Felicity turned around with a smile, ready for a good sweat. The smile froze when her eyes landed on the man standing in front of her.

Holy frakkin' shit.

When her friend and gym coach John Diggle had called her earlier that day to excuse himself because he was sick and would send a friend of his in his stead, she thought nothing of it. But he could have warned her that said friend was incredibly hot. (Then again, it was highly probable that Diggle didn't look at his friend that way.)

Realizing that she was staring, she cleared her throat.

“Yes. Thank you. I'm Felicity. Felicity Smoak. But you already know that, obviously,” she finished with a nervous little laugh.

Calm down, Felicity. If you don't, things are only going to get worse.

She took a deep breath, smiling at him as if she just hadn't babbled stupidly. “Thank you for coming on such short notice.”

He shrugged and his heavenly perfect lips turned into a smile. A smile reflected in his beautiful blue eyes. She scoffed internally. Seriously? Was that man even legal?

His smile grew wider and for a terrible minute she thought she had said that out loud, but no.

“Shall we start? What do you do with John to warm up usually?”

“We start on the treadmill.”

She climbed on the engine, pressed on a few buttons and started walking along with it.

“John told me you're a computer genius,” Oliver told her, and did he looked impressed? Well, since she was going to look all red and sweaty soon and not exactly look her best, she might as well brag about her other assets.

“Something like that,” she confirmed with a grin, and a few hundreds butterfly awoke in her stomach when her answer elicited a low chuckle from her impromptu coach.

The speed increased, and she tried to focus on her breathing. But she also wanted to continue the small talk, because not only was he handsome but he also looked at her as if he knew more than he was supposed to – and whatever it was, he found it really endearing.

“Do you live in Starling? I've never seen you here before.”

She's pretty sure there's a shadow passing in his eyes but his beautiful, long eyelashes covered them so she could have imagine it.

Also, maybe she could stop describing him in his head like a flowery romance novel hero.

“I was away for the last two years. I've been back recently.”

“So you're a gym instructor like Digg?”

“Something like that,” he replied and gave her a little wink.

Dear God.

It was getting pretty warm and she was sure it was not just because she was walking -almost running now – at a good speed on the treadmill. Maybe she ought to slow down a little.

“Felicity? Are you ok?”

She gave him a reassuring smile, because he looked really concerned. Also, the way he said her name was really nice. Nobody ever said her name like that, and it was giving her warm and fuzzy feelings. And she was also seeing pretty blue dots all of a sudden.

Wait. That one was not normal.

The minute after the blue dots had turned to complete blackness.

****

Felicity woke up to see her friend Sara, wearing her usual doctor blouse, hovering around her bed. 

Which meant she was at Starling General. Great.

She tried to stand, but the room spun madly on and she lied back down with a moan.

“What happened?”

Sara came to stand next to the bed with a friendly yet accusatory glance. “You passed out. Let me guess...You skipped lunch again?”

Felicity's guilty smile was all the answer she needed.

“I had the weirdest dream. I was at the gym and Digg was sick and sent one of his friend to replace him and the guy was insanely good-looking, like, it should be illegal, you know?”

Sara gave her an amused smile. “Oh yes, I know. He's waiting in the corridor.”

“What?”

Felicity sat down abruptly and Sara had to hold her so she didn't fell off the bed.

“You need to lay down a while longer,” the young doctor chastised her.

Felicity gave her a frantic look. “You mean he's real?”

“Who, Oliver Queen? He's very real. He also looked really worried when he brought you here. I had no idea you knew him,” Sara answered and there was an intense curiosity in her blue eyes.

“I don't! I just met him today. Digg was sick and asked him to cover for him. Wait, do you know him?”

Sara rolled her eyes.

“Seriously, Felicity, you really need to get your nose out of your computers and books sometimes. It's Oliver Queen ! The famous tennis player? He won three Grand Slam in a row a few years ago. And then he had that accident.”

Felicity looked at Sara, processing the information. Now that she mentioned it, he looked a little bit familiar. But she never watched sports on TV or really read gossips and celebrity magazines, so it wasn't surprising she hadn't recognized him.

“What accident?”

“Two years ago. His best friend Tommy Merlyn and him were in Europe, and they had a car accident.Some guy crashed into them. Tommy was driving. He died, and Oliver was seriously injured. He spent month in a hospital there, and a few more in recovery. Apparently it's a miracle that he's able to walk again. So imagine my surprise when I saw him hurtle into my ER with my best friend in his arms. I didn't know he was back in Starling City.”

Damn. So she had been in those muscular arms and too stupidly unconscious to enjoy it. Typical Felicity.

And she felt really bad for him. Losing his best friend and his career that way...it must have been pretty devastating.

“Can I bring him in?” Sara asked her with a knowing look. “He was pretty adamant that I let him know when you were awake.”

“He was? Well, I probably gave him quite a scare by fainting like that.”

Sara gave her a teasing smile. “I don't know, he seemed really concerned. He held your hand when we put you on the gurney and he explained what happened. It was cute. So...remember : I want my maid of honor's dress in navy blue.”

“Sara! I met the guy an hour ago, geez!”

But her friend just laughed and went to open the door. “You can come in now, Mr Queen,” she told him and it took him mere seconds to be by Felicity's bedside.

“Hey. How are you feeling?” he asked, and Felicity had to admit that yes, he did indeed looked genuinely concerned. But that might just meant that he was a really nice, caring guy – not necessarily that he had the hots for her.

She nodded carefully, but the rooms wasn't spinning anymore thankfully. “Better. It's my fault, really. I skipped lunch, and working out after a day's work on an empty stomach wasn't probably very smart. I'm sorry if I scared you.”

He took her hand and gave it a little squeeze. “I'm just glad you're ok.” He then proceeded to put that hand on her shoulder, and she wondered how that gesture coming from a guy who was basically a stranger could feel so intimate.

“I, uh...Sara told me who you were. Sorry I didn't recognize you.”

He raised his hands with a smile. “Hey, don't apologize for that, please. I though you did at first, because you kept looking at me weirdly.”

“No, that's just because I found you really attractive.”

He raised an eyebrow but his eyes were smiling and she sighed.

“I said that out loud, didn't I?” and when his smile widened and he nodded she muttered, “Just kill me now, please.”

“To be honest, I'd rather take you out to dinner...when you feel up to it.”

Her heart skipped a beat, and a warm glow filled her insides.

Act cool, Felicity. Don't screw this up.

“I would love too,” she managed to say in her best casual tone and he looked really pleased by her answer.

“What about tomorrow night?”

************

She had had a lovely evening, and to be honest she hadn't expected it. Because Oliver was so good-looking, she had been pretty sure he must have had some horrible flaws, like being really mean to other people, or pretentious, or dumb.

He wasn't. Turned out he was handsome, and wonderful. (Maybe he was terrible in bed, but Felicity's mind refused to go there on their first date).

He looked extremely good in his suit, and by the appreciative look he gave her when she opened her front door, her colorful summer dress was a good choice.

The conversation never waned as they discovered that they had a lot of common tastes. They both talked about their respective lives, and he mentioned the accident Sara had told her about earlier, talking about his friend Tommy with great affection and it was obvious that he wasn't emotionally over the accident yet. At some point she had put her hand on his and he had caught it, not letting it go for the rest of the evening. 

He was more at peace with the end of his career as a tennis player, since he had a project of starting his own tennis school in the Glades, in one of his father's old abandoned factory. The goal was to give everyone an opportunity to play, and not just the One Percenters of Starling. Felicity found the idea wonderful, offering to set up all the computers and programs he would need to launch the club. 

Then she realized that she was maybe getting ahead of herself assuming that he would want to hang out with her more, but he definitely looked delighted by the idea, so she stopped worrying.

By the end of the evening, he seemed as smitten with her as she was with him.

He dropped her at her house, lingering for a few minutes at her front door. She bit her lips, because as much as she wanted to invite him in, she didn't want to send the wrong signals as she wasn't exactly the type of girl who slept on the first date, no matter how amazing the guy was.

He seemed to understood perfectly though as he didn't even ask her. Maybe he wasn't that type of guy either. 

“I had a great evening,” she told him softly, all trace of nervousness around him having disappeared, replaced by a nice feeling of weightlessness and contentment, doubled with excitement every time his hand or fingers brushed her skin – which had happened a lot tonight.

He smiled, his blue eyes plunging into hers. “Me too. I would love to do it again.”

“Just name the date and place,” she answered, trying not to drown in them. She might not sleep on the first date, but a good bye kiss certainly wouldn't hurt.

As if reading her mind, he leaned in and his lips captured hers in a slow, thoughtful kiss. She brought her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, shocked at her own eager response to his touch. Considering the way his arm tightened around her waist, it was obvious he was enjoying it too – a lot. 

On top of everything else, he was an amazing kisser. Of course.

They made out for a good five minutes on her front porch until they finally separated, both breathless.

“Wow,” she couldn't help but blurt out and he smiled.

“Likewise,” he told her and the way he looked at her definitely took her breath away once more.

He took a step back on the stairs, still holding her hand. “I really, really like you Felicity. Can I call you soon?”

“You bet,” she answered and then winced – how romantic – but he just laughed and came back to her, cupping her face in one hand and giving her one last kiss.

She walked back inside with a dreamy look and a stupid smile on her face. She really hoped he wouldn't turned out to be a jerk, because God, she had it really bad.

***

Oliver wasn't a jerk, nor was he terrible in bed actually – quite the contrary (picture her relieved).

Which is why, two years later, she was wearing a pretty white dress on a lovely summer day having just be wed to the man of her dreams. Oliver, very elegant and dapper in his suit, was looking at her as if she had created the moon and the stars. It was kind of his default look when it came to her, though, but she never got tired of it.

Sara was wearing a navy blue bridesmaid dress with a rather smug look on her face.

Diggle was Oliver's best man, for obvious reasons, so he stood up at some point and clinked his spoon on his glass, demanding the audience attention.

“I am so happy to be here today to see two of my best friends getting married,” he started, looking at the couple fondly. They both smiled at him, their hands intertwined on the table, the sun peeking through the windows creating a pretty sparkle on Felicity's engagement ring. 

“I always knew these two were made for each other, so I decided to help fate a little,” he continued with a sly grin, eliciting a few chuckles in the crowd, and an interrogative look from the bride and groom. He turned to them, raising his glass.

“Felicity, Oliver...remember when I called you both that day to ask Oliver to replace me for Felicity's work out session? Well, me being sick might have been a bit of an exaggeration...” 

End :)


	21. One less Broken heart (in the world tonight)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the week 2 prompt challenge of the Olicity Hiatus Project on Tumblr “I love you. I want to do everything with you. I want to marry you and have kids with you and get old with you. And then I want to die the day before you do , so I never have to live without you.”

It is late afternoon and they are driving back from Central City after visiting Barry and Iris. The sun is slowly setting down, casting a warm orange glow on the horizon and reflecting through the windshield on Felicity'sun-kissed blonde hair. Oliver is driving, humming sometimes to the sound of the Civil Wars album filling the inside of the car. 

“Can you stop at the next gas station? I need to pee,” she tells him with a bright smile and he chuckles.

“Urgent?”

She shrugs. “I can hold on for another 15 minutes. If we don't find one the side of the road will have to do. Which reminds me...”

She opens the glove compartment, searching for some tissues, when her attention is caught by a little squared box. She grabs it, curious, before opening it. Inside is an old-fashioned ring, with a single chocolate colored diamond in the middle. The box itself looks old.

“That's so pretty,” she exclaims, not seeing the panicked look on Oliver's face when he sees her holding the ring between her fingers.

“Oh, uh...right. I forgot I put that there. It belonged to my grandma,” he says, rather proud of his casual tone. Damn him for leaving it there. This was not what he had planned at all.

“Oh, a family heirloom. Well this is a beautiful ring. You're not planning on selling it, right?” she asks him. “It's too beautiful, you should give it to Thea. But hey, that's probably why you have it in your car,” she adds with a little laugh and a 'silly me' roll of her eyes.

Oliver can't help it. “You really think it's beautiful?”

She gives him a inquisitive look, because his tone is different. Uncertain, nervous.

“Yes. The chocolate color makes it really original, and it's such a pretty design. Mind if I try it on?”

“No, I...I don't,” and the words sound like they are strangled out of his throat.

She put it on her finger, admiring how the light reflects on the different facets of the diamond. “So lovely,” she whispers in an almost reverent tone.

“It's yours,” Oliver blurts out.

Felicity casts him a surprised look. “What? Oh, Oliver, no. It's a family heirloom, it belongs to Thea.”

Oliver's eyes leave the road for a few second, taking her hand in his and giving her a meaningful look. “No, Felicity. It's yours.”

There's a sudden silence, followed by what's probably the most shocked expression he's ever seen on her face. And considering their life and their line of work, that's saying something.

His stomach feels like a ton of brick, because so far the only sound that came out of her was a strangled squeal as she keeps looking between the ring and him.

“Stop the car, Oliver. Now.”

He winces, not able to decipher her mood behind the commanding tone. His heart plummets in his chest. God, if he screwed this up...

He slows down, coming to a halt on the side of the road in a place that he deems safe for them to stop. 

She opens the door and practically stumbles out, not even bothering to close the passenger door. He exits more slowly, his eyes not leaving her. She paces back and forth for a few seconds -which seem like an eternity to Oliver – before coming back to stand before him, chin high and stormy blue eyes.

“Oliver Queen, did you just...did you just propose to me? In our frakking car ?”

He grimaces at the appearance of the Loud Voice, but he can't blame her. Again, this is not what he had planned. He always wanted the best for Felicity, and that included a romantic dinner with candlelight and soft music and him on one knee, proposing with a few well chosen words of endless love.

Obviously, this is not happening anytime soon. And as he looks at the woman in front of him, the woman that made his life a thousand times better and that he loves more than anything, he knows he can still make things right. He was never good with words, but Felicity always inspired him to find the right ones.  
He puts his hands on her shoulders, his blue eyes meeting hers, a soft smile playing on his face.

“Felicity...I love you. I want to do everything with you. I want to marry you and have kids with you and get old with you. And then I want to die the day before you do, so I never have to live without you.”

She's very quiet now, tears trembling on her eyelids. But the anger is gone, replaced by a happy glint in her eyes. She never could stay mad at him for very long, no matter how much he messed things up. 

“That's not how I wanted it to happen,I promise,” he sighs, cupping her cheek. “I'm just really stupid for leaving it in the car. That being said...I'm not stupid enough to take the risk of you realizing that you'd be better off without me. So yes, that ring is yours, if you want it,” he finishes, hoping very much his tone is not as pleading as it sounds in his head. Because at this point, he's not above begging her to say yes. The simple idea of her turning him down fills him with an abject terror that he doesn't even want to imagine.

She slides her arms around his neck, standing on her tiptoe for her mouth to brush his ear.

“Yes, Oliver. I will marry you.”

He hadn't even realize that there was so much tension in his shoulders until it left him, and his arms comes around her waist, lifting her and catching her lips in a passionate kiss. They get lost in each other until a car honks obnoxiously at them, reminding them where they are. They reluctantly let go, knowing it's just a question of hours before they can get home and celebrate properly.

“I can't wait to tell Digg and Lyla,” she says with a joyful smile as they get back in the car.

“About the fact that we're getting married, or how my proposal was an epic fail?” Oliver asks lightheartedly. 

She glances at him lovingly. “The first one. Because as far as proposal goes, I thought it was rather romantic. Unusual, but romantic.”

He takes her hand, kissing her ringed finger devotedly. There's a sudden tranquillity and peaceful feeling settling in his heart.

Despite the fact that he's driving, he doesn't let go of her hand. Actually, he has no intention of letting her go anytime soon.


	22. Where the Heart is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for the Olicity hiatus Project on Tumblr - Fic Challenge 3

It's the end of the day and the meeting hasn't really gone anywhere. Oliver can feel the beginning of a nasty headache creeps at the back of his skull. He was hoping for some kind of resolution, but these people are infuriatingly stubborn.

He really misses his former executive assistant. But she's much happier where she is now, so he doesn't dwell on the thought.

A new meeting is rescheduled for the next morning (hopefully with a better resolution) and Oliver can finally shut down his computer and tidy his desk, preparing to leave. Diggle chooses that moment to appear, as if sensing that his boss and best friend is eager to leave.

“Ready to go?”

Oliver shoots him a tired look. “You have no idea.”

Diggle chuckles slightly and a few minutes later they are in the car, talking about mundane things, Diggle talking about his daughter Olivia and her latest antics, all with a warmth and fondness that Oliver has never seen in his friend before.

He knows the feeling.

“Where to?” Diggle asks as they exit the Queen Consolidated underground parking.

“Home,” Oliver replies. “No Arrow business tonight. I think we deserve a night off.”

“You won't hear me complain,” Diggle says with a knowing smile.

A good twenty minutes later he drops off Oliver at his place, a lovely red bricks house situated just on the outskirts of Starling. They part ways with a firm handshake and Diggle drives away.

Oliver walks into the house, dropping his briefcase in the hall, taking off his jacket with a relieved sigh. He hears giggling coming from the living room and he makes his way there, already smiling at the sight that he knows is going to greet him.

Felicity and Emma are sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace, surrounded by various make-up products. Emma is the first one to spot her father.

“Daddy! Look! Look what mommy did.”

He can't help the face-splitting smile as he sits down on the floor next to his girls, one hand coming to rest on the soft skin of Emma's neck, and the other one circling Felicity's waist and coming to rest on her swollen belly.

Emma takes her mom's hand and put her little chubby one on it, proudly showing her father their matching nail polish. Her face is expectantly turned to him, waiting for his approval.

“You look extremely pretty, my love,” he says as he leans his head and presses a kiss to her cheek, eliciting a giggle from the little girl.

He turns to Felicity, pressing the same kind of loving kiss on her lips.

“How was you day?” she asks, and her hand comes to rest on his cheek, her fingers brushing over the lines on his forehead as if sensing that it wasn't easy.

He shrugs. “I don't remember,” he replies softly before taking her lips once again in a tender kiss. The threatening headache is just a vague memory now as Felicity nestles her head against his shoulder, and he focuses his attention on a babbling Emma.

He's home.


	23. Every night is another story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2 for the OHP

It's only when she arrives at the new lair that she realizes that she forgot to take something to attach her hair. She took a quick shower between the end of her new day job at Kord Industries and the start of her nightly one. She washed her hair and let them dry naturally, and now they are a mess of tangled golden curls tumbling down her back. It might look pretty, but it's not exactly practical for doing Arrow business.

She's the first one there so she drops her bag on her work station, searching it in hope that she'll find an elastic or a scrunchie, but in vain.

She shruggs, thinking her guys would just have to do with her untamed, Woodstock look tonight. She expects a few comments though.

As she's turning on her computers, her eyes fall on the shelve containing different kind of arrows. 

She grins.

Oliver and Diggle arrive a few minutes later, talking amicably, and stopping suddenly upon seeing their blonde partner.

She swivels in her chair, greeting them with an innocent look. “Hey guys.”

Diggle chuckles, takes off his jacket and goes to pour himself a cup of coffee. Oliver walks to Felicity, eyeing the two small arrows holding her hair in a neat bun with a confused look.

“Care to explain?” he asks, but she can see the glint of humor in his blue eyes.

“I forgot to tie it. I can't help you properly if I look like Barbarella,” she says without thinking, and immediately regrets it upon seeing the humor turning into a sudden hungry gleam.

She knows, she knows that he just pictured her in Jane Fonda's fuzzy bikini.

She turns back to her monitor, trying to reign in the blush that she feels creep in her neck and cheeks. She fails, of course.

Oliver contemplates the original updo, feeling weirdly turned on by the sight of his arrows entangled into Felicity's hair. He suppresses it quickly, as this is nor the moment or the place.

Unfortunately.  
He frowns however when he spots exactly which arrows she used.

“Felicity, are those the explosive ones?”

“I don't know. Are they? I took the smaller ones, so I guess so.”

“Don't trip and fall on your hair, then,' Diggle intervenes with a teasing smile and Felicity giggles as Oliver rolls his eyes, knowing better than to discuss this any further.

Roy walks in a few minutes later, greeting the two men and smirking at Felicity.

“Nice look, Blondie.”

“Don't encourage her,” Oliver mutters and at Roy's questioning look he adds, “she used the explosive ones.”

Roy lets out a hearty laugh, coming next to Felicity with an admiring look.

“You like to live dangerously, huh?”

She gives him a knowing smile. “You noticed that just now?”

A beeping sound on her computer attracts their attention and it's back to business. Oliver puts on his Arrow suit as Roy grabs his red mask, leaving to scout around. Diggle fishes out the car keys from his jacket, telling Oliver he will meet her there.

Oliver secures his quiver and walks over her desk with his mask in his hand. Felicity is always the one to put it on him – it's their ritual.

She hears him approach but doesn't turn around. “I'll take them off if it makes you feel better,” she tells him in a resigned tone. 

He smiles and stands behind her with a smile. “Don't. I actually like it, because now I can do this,” he says, leaning in and pressing his lips in the curve of her neck. She lets out a breathy sigh, biting her lips and leaning back her head against his leather-clad shoulder. His mouth wander between her neck and shoulder, his teeth nibbling gently at a particular sensitive spot. A shiver of pleasure runs through her as she raises her arm and cups his cheek with her hand, redirecting his mouth towards hers. They forget everythng for a moment as his slips his tongue past her teeth to fill her mouth. She moans softly and leans into him as he tips her head, deepening the kiss.

“Oliver? You're on your way?”  
Roy's voice resonating through the comms breaks the moment, and they reluctantly pull apart. Oliver takes in the sight of Felicity's flushed face, her swollen lips and bright eyes. If he ever needed an incentive to come back alive every night, he definitely found it in this blonde, witty genius who fills his life with happiness.

She takes the mask off his hand and puts it around his head in a swift, well-oiled gesture. In the same routine manner, he pulls on the hood over it and she looks at him with a satisfied and proud look.

“My hero,” she says with a teasing gleam in her eyes but there's always a deep faith in her voice, one that always makes him believe that he can be the man – the hero- she saw in him from the very beginning.

“I'll be back soon,” he whispers against her forehead, pressing a soft kiss on it. She closes her eyes with a smile.He used to refuse to make such a promise before leaving for a mission, but a lot of things as well as certain perspectives changed when they got together. 

“Be safe. I'll be here.” 

He squeezes her hand, not wanting to risk stalling any longer by giving her another soul-searing kiss, and with an effort takes a few steps back before grabbing his bow and leaving the lair.

Oliver knows the bad guys won't last long tonight. He has a pretty good idea on how he wants to end his night, and it involves a pretty smart blonde wearing her glasses and not a lot of clothes.

The two explosive arrows will have to remain on their shelf, though.


	24. I might seem so Strong (I've never been so wrong)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3 for the OHP fic challenge of Saturday but also the main week challenge whose theme was 'friendship'.

Oliver never turns off his phone. He needs to know that he can be available at all time for his family -what is left of it- and the people he cares about.

He's not sleeping when the phone rings in the darkness of his bedroom, but his heart skips a beat when he sees Felicity's name on the caller ID.

“Felicity? Something wrong?”

He can hear a light snuffle on the other side of the line, but her voice is steady when she answers. “No, nothing wrong. I mean, nothing life-threatening. I was wondering, uh...are you asleep?”

He smiles. Only his girl. “I am actually, this is my sleepwalker answering machine.”

She scoffs but lets a little laugh escape, and his smile widens. If she calls him at 1 am, that means she's not ok and he's glad he made her laugh.

“Can you come over?” she finally asks, and her voice doesn't sound so sure now. He's out of his bed in a second.

“I'll be there in five minutes.”

After coming back from Lian Yu he had had to find a place to live. Crashing with Diggle was not an option because of Lyla and the baby, so he had stayed with Felicity for a few weeks. What could have been an awkward time had actually been surprisingly easy – if anything, their relationship had gotten even stronger . They knew some things would have to be discussed at some point, but feelings had definitely been acknowledged, and they both were aware that despite the 'ruse', everything that had been said that night had came from an honest place. Now he had his own place, which was coincidentally – or not- just a few blocks from hers.

He stops the car in front of her townhouse, climbing the stairs just as she opens the door. She must have watched out for him from behind her window.

He takes in her appearance, her cute sushi pajamas and slightly disheveled hair. She hasn't been crying but her eyes are a bit red and they don't reflect that usual happy glint that makes everyone she encounters falls under her charm.

“Does this require chocolate mint chip ice cream?” he asks upon entering the foyer. “Because I can go get some.”

“Way ahead of you,” she answers, pointing to the two bowls on the table.

Oliver nods with a smile and follows her in the living room, sitting down beside her on the couch, putting his feet on the coffee table (he's allowed to.) There's also a nice bottle of wine (one that he offered her a few months ago) opened and she pours him a glass while he takes a few scoops of his ice cream.

“Is it Daniel?” he asks after a few minutes and she just shrugs, which is an answer in itself.

“I'll get over it,” she replies with a smile, one that doesn't reach her eyes though.

Not yet.

They had broken up a month ago after a whirlwind romance of a few weeks. Even Oliver had to admit that Daniel was the perfect match for Felicity. He was nice, funny, extremely smart and a tech expert. Needless to say the two of them immediatly got along like a house on fire. But Daniel was very good at what he did, and when he was offered a promotion from his company, Kord Industries, in Europe, he couldn't say no. He had offered her to go with him, but she had declined of course. It was too soon, and her whole life was in Starling. Since neither of them believed in long-distance relationship, they had put a term to it, leaving them both heartbroken.

Oliver was not a hypocrite, and he's not going to pretend that he was sad about Felicity and Daniel breaking up. Hell, he even liked the guy. But seeing Felicity so miserable the first few weeks had made him deeply unhappy. He had almost taken his phone to beg Daniel to come back.

Almost.

She was getting better lately, but the fact that she had called him tonight showed that there was still lingering feelings and distressed moments, and she needed a friend.

That's why he's here right now.

So he doesn't dwell on the Daniel topic, instead switching channels to find a stupid game or reality show that they can mock and laugh about. When they are fed up with that she proceeds to teach him a few childish cards games that include a lot of yelling and slapping cards on the table . He doesn't really get the rules but as long as she laughs and do her little fist pump everytime she wins he doesn't mind.

When the bottle of wine is dead she opens another one and they talk, about everything and nothing, Oliver telling her about some childhood stories with Thea or his antics with Tommy as a teenager. She opens up a bit about her family, about her difficult relationship with her mother and growing up in Vegas. The hours fly by and soon the first lights of dawn are peeking through her bow window.

They decide to move to her backyard to watch the sun rise. They settles comfortably in her swing chair, his legs put up on a chair and hers across his lap. They have now switched to coffee, sipping it quietly while watching the sky turn a pretty pink color. She slips her hand in his, squeezing it softly, and he knows it's her way of thanking him for staying with her all night.

He doesn't know if it's the early hour, or the fact that he hasn't slept or even that she looks so pretty in the morning light, but he feels the need to open his heart. It's not exactly a common occurrence with him, so he might as well grab that chance, as he knows that she appreciates when he's completely honest with her.

“Felicity...”

She turns her face to him, smiling softly.

“I just...I know things are complicated, and that a lot of crazy stuff occurred during the past few months, and that there's also a lot of unresolved...things between us, but I need you to know, this relationship that we have, our friendship, this is everything to me. You are precious to me, Felicity,” he finishes with a little embarrassed smile, as if he couldn't believe how sentimental he just got.

But the tender look she gives him reassures him quickly and he opens his arm, inviting her to settle down against him. She puts her head on his chest, listening to the soothing sound of his heartbeat.

“I'm glad to hear that,” she replies, ”Because I'm not going anywhere and I need to know that you'll always be in my life.”

Her voice is slightly slurry and he can feel her body starting to weight a bit more against him, meaning she's falling asleep. He's probably going to have to carry her to bed in a few minutes.

“I promise,” he whispers against her hair, “As long as you promise it too.”

She raises her head and puts a soft kiss on his cheek. “I do.”

The next minute she's sleeping safe and sound in his arms. He finally decides against taking her to bed, and holds her a bit more firmly against his chest.

He can't think of a better way to start his day.


	25. The Storm

There's a loud cracking sound and Felicity wakes up, before realizing that it's coming from the storm raging outside.

She raises her head groggily. At some point during her slumber she half-draped herself over Oliver. And considering the strong arm holding her tightly against his muscular frame, he doesn't seem to mind at all.

“You ok?” he asks, his voice throaty and heavy with sleep. 

Her head comes to rest back on his chest and she nods. “They weren't kidding when they forecasted that storm,” she whispers.

“Uh-uh.” She can feel his hand on her back circling around in smoothing gestures.

“I used to be afraid of thunder,” she confesses.

He opens his eyes, looks at her with a smile. “Used to?”

“Well yes, I'm not anymore since I now have He-Man in my bed,” she says, grinning against his collarbone.

He gives her a mock affronted glare. “He-Man?”

Her hands comes to rest on his biceps, giving it an appreciative squeeze. “Yes, you know, all muscle-y and brave.”

A low rumble echoes from inside his chest and he brings his hand from her back to her neck, massaging it softly.

“Does that make you She-Ra then?”

“The fearless blonde warrior princess? Yes, I'm fine with that.”

A lightning bolt suddenly illuminates the room, followed by close thunder, and she starts, hiding her face in the crook of his neck.

“You were saying?” he chuckles, but his other arm curls around her back in a protective gesture.

“Shut up, He-Man.”

He takes advantage of their position to flip them around and she can feel that he's now fully awake – as is a certain part of his anatomy.

“Want me to distract you?” he whispers as his mouth trails from her collarbone to what he knows is a very sensitive spot on her neck.

Her arms slip around him and her legs instinctively open to accommodate him, one of her feet coming to rest on the back of his thigh.

“It is one of your duties as my husband,” she breathes before his mouth reaches her in a passionate kiss.

“Anything for my fearless warrior princess,” he replies in a fake growly voice and she lets out a giggle, which turns quickly into a moan as his fingers brush her stomach and her hip before reaching ther intended destination and start working their magic.

She forgets all about the storm and 80's cheesy cartoons after that.


	26. So In Love

And should this be the last thing I see  
I want you to know it's enough for me  
'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need – Ed Sheeran

 

For some reason, Felicity has always thought that the day Oliver and her would acknowledge the feelings between them there would be heavy make out sessions – and more – against the salmon ladder/training dummy/her desk/whatever.

She never expected them to act like some Jane Austen's book rejects.

Because that's what the last few weeks have been about : subtle touches, lingering looks, knowing smiles, fingers brushing each other for no valid reason. His voice has that soft quality when he's talking to her, and her eyes are brightening every time she looks at him.

They have gone on some sort of date, purposedly to talk about Lyla and Diggle's wedding gift, but Oliver has picked her up at her house and taken her to a very nice restaurant – good food, great wine, romantic atmosphere but not too obvious to make it awkward. At the end of the evening he has walked her back to her front door and gave her a kiss on the cheek. That kiss, although seemingly perfectly innocent, has shaken her to the core because of all the promises it held.

She can feel the anticipation building and she loves it. They have no exact idea when or where it will happen, letting fate decides for them, knowing it's just a matter of time before they finally find their way into each other's arms.

Nothing has been voiced out loud, but she can see it in Oliver's eyes every time he looks her way, feel it in his touch when his hand comes to rest on the small of her back or on her shoulder – his favorite spot apparently.

It's clear that in the last couple of months since their return from Lian Yu, Oliver has decided that his “because of the life that I lead” crap is now completely irrelevant. (She has no idea why but she plans on asking him someday – like during a lazy Sunday morning as they both lay in bed. She can already picture the scene vividly.)

But today...today is Diggle and Lyla's wedding. A friend of Oliver has kindly lend his villa on the outskirts of Starling City, and the sun and warm weather has blessed them all day. An area of the huge garden has been turned into a dance floor where the newlyweds are now slowly dancing, oblivious to the world outside.

It's late and most of the guests are gone. Oliver and Felicity are sitting side by side, his arm draped over the back of her chair, his fingers brushing her upper arm in soft caressing circles. They have spend the day like this, talking, laughing, dancing and mingling occasionally with the other guests. Looking dashing in his suit, Oliver has definitely attracted a lot of feminine gazes but he has ignored them, preferring to focus on his blonde partner. Felicity has felt a few envious or disbelieving glares thrown at her but she didn't care. Lyla's choice in bridemaids' dress is impeccable and she knows she looks lovely in the blue gown. And if she had any doubts, Oliver's soft whisper “You're beautiful,” and admiring gaze would have quickly erase them.

One of Felicity's favorite song starts playing and he stands, offering her his hand.

“Time for a dance?” he asks with a wink and she grins as she takes his hand and follows him on the dance floor.

As she steps into the circle of his arms, their eyes meet and something shifts. Her arms slip around his neck and her head comes to rest on his collarbone. She feels his cheek pressing softly against her forehead.

“Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?” he asks, his voice low and gravelly.

She smiles. “You definitely did.”

“Well, consider it mentioned again.”

She lets out a chuckle and his arms tighten around her, one of his hand caressing her back in gentle motions. He presses a soft kiss on her temple and she shivers as his lips trail down on her skin, reaching her cheek before ghosting at the corner of her mouth, as if asking for permission.

She is wearing high heels but she still raises slightly on her feet and moves her head so her lips finally meet his.

They stop moving, focusing on the feelings and sensations. Felicity parts her lips and Oliver gains entrance, his tongue immediately tasting hers.

And then their world explode. 

For a moment they forget that they are in a public place as she holds onto his broad shoulders and he tighten his grip around her waist, lifting her slightly, losing themselves in a myriad of overwhelming emotions.

Someone behind them clears their throat and they slowly reconnect to reality. Their lips separate reluctantly over one last caress.

Her breathing labored, Felicity hides her flushed face against Oliver's chest, feeling its rapid rise and fall under her cheek. His hand comes to rest on the nape of her neck under her hair and she feels it tremble lightly.

“There are still children here, you know,” Diggle suddenly intervenes, smiling at them with a half-amused, half-disapproving look. Lyla chuckles.

“And here I though we were the newlyweds.”

Oliver and Felicity's eyes meet, and they let out a little embarrassed laugh. They don't let go though, still in awe of the passionate response they have elicited in each other.

Diggle pats Oliver's shoulder as he and Lyla leave the dance floor. Felicity pulls away from his embrace but he holds her by the hand, bringing her back to him. She gives him an interrogative look.

“I'm serious about this, Felicity,” he tells her and the almost pleading look in his eyes melts her heart. 

“I know,” she replies softly.

“I just...I don't...” He clears his throat and she cups his cheek, looking at him tenderly. The man is not the most articulate when it comes to express feelings, but his eyes and face tell her everything she needs to know.

As she did earlier, she raises slightly on her feet to kiss him on the cheek, and he closes his eyes at the sweet touch.

“You're the One,” he blurts out, and the reverence in his tone makes her heart skip a beat. Maybe he isn't so bad with words after all.

The smile she gives him and the light in her eyes are an explicit response as she slips her hand in his.

“Let's go home.”

Oliver decides that those are some of his favorite words.


	27. Remember tonight for it is the beginning of always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I jumped on the ‘that trailer was so awesome let’s fic the heck out of it’ bandwagon and wrote this.
> 
> Olicity spoilers for S3 obviously. Also super fluff warning.

He comes back home a bit later than usual that night – big meeting with investors at QC. Since getting his company back, he takes it very seriously.

There are a lot of things that he started to take very seriously over the past year.

One of them is currently preparing dinner in their kitchen, shaking her adorable butt to the sound of some inane pop music.

“Hey,” she welcomes him with a bright smile as soon as she spots him, and he lets the usual wave of feelings (love, belonging, awe) engulfs him as it always does every time he sees her.

He shrugs off his jacket and take off his tie before coming to stand next to her. His arm comes to find its rightful place around her waist and his lips meet hers for a brief, intense kiss.

She gives him that look, the one full of love and devotion, the one that makes it a little bit harder for him to breathe every time he's confronted to it (and he still can't believe he's the lucky bastard she chose to look at that way.)

“How was your day?”

He presses his cheek against her head, breathing in her familiar scent.

“Long meetings. You?”

“Nothing special. No Arrow business tonight?”

He gives her a tender smile. “I thought we could take the night off.”

She smiles back and turns around, facing him and sneaking her arms around his neck. His hands grab her hips and lift her effortlessly to sit her on the counter. She opens her legs and he gets settled between them.

“I love this idea. Besides, it's an anniversary today.”

He raises an eyebrow. “Really?”

She bits on her lip and he can't help but lean in and kiss it in a soothing gesture.

“October 8. Our very first date.”

A quick look at the calendar on the wall confirms the date and he gives her a surprised look.

“You really want to celebrate what's been one of the most terrible, scariest day of my life?”

She gives him a sheepish grin. “But before the explosion it had been really nice. The restaurant, the romantic atmosphere, the conversation...it wasn't all bad. It's a pity we didn't even get to taste the food though.”

He puts a caressing hand on her cheek. “Maybe. But is it wrong of me to prefer remembering the dates where you didn't end up bloodied and bruised on the med bay?” And even if it was one year ago, she can still hear a faint trace of fear in his voice upon remembering that night.

She gently pulls him towards her and reach for his mouth, nibbling at his lips before opening hers for a deep, soul-searing kiss.

They both shiver when pulling away, and his arms stay around her waist, holding her tightly against him.

That's when he feels the most at peace, when she's in his arms and for a few minutes, or even a few hours, he knows she's completely safe.

“I told you that I had had worse,” she whispers teasingly.

“Right, and by the way I never got to hear that story.”

She pats his chest and looks at him, an impish gleam in her blue eyes. “All in good times.”

He chuckles, before taking her face in his hands. “You know what, you're right. Because as horrible as it was, this was also the day I realized that from this point forward there would be only one woman in my life. You,” he told her softly, and she melts under his heated and loving gaze.

“So, what about dinner and then a bit of celebration?”

He winks at her. “What about celebrating now, then dinner, then some more celebration?”

“I like how you think, Mr Queen. Let's do things your way then.”

“For a change,” he says with a playful grin and she swats him slightly on the arm before letting out a squeal as he lifts her up from the counter and she wraps her legs around his waist.

“Hold on to me tight, Felicity, because I'm about to do some very non-platonic things to you.”

Her laugh reverberates through the house as he makes his way to their bedroom.


	28. Suddenly Everything has changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a post of Ohmypreciousgirl on Tumblr : "but consider this: olicity post declaration of feelings waking up married cause they got injected with that drug that lows their inhibitions and that was the first thing they wanted to do"

*Who do you want standing next to you when all of your dreams come true?* - Peyton (One Tree Hill)

 

“Uh...Diggle?”

“What?”

“Are Oliver and Felicity with you?”

A pause. “Of course not. They are supposed to be in the foundry where you are supposed to watch them until the drug wears off.”

“Well, I turned my head for like a minute and next thing I know they are gone.”

A sigh. “Did you try calling them?”

Roy scoffs. “Of course. They didn't answer, obviously. What do we do now?”

“We try to find them before they do something stupid.”

*********

As she is sitting on a chair next to Oliver in one of the courthouse halls, Felicity wonders how she can feel like everything is normal, because it is definitely not. She knows she's under the influence of a powerful drug, yet it doesn't feel like it.

“Oliver?”

“Mmmh?” He turns to her, giving her that smile – the one that has 'My Felicity' written all over it.

“We're getting married.”

“I know,” he replies with a confident grin and she can't help but smile back.

“You know it's the drug, right?”

“I know,” he repeats, and she lets out a little frustrated sigh.

It's not a secret that she's the smartest one here, so she feels it's her responsibility to at least try to talk them out of doing this. 

Of course she could have called Diggle or Roy and let them know where they were, therefore putting an end to this quick and easy. But her phone stayed in her bag, and she didn't make any move so far to fish it out. Actually, both their phones have been ringing several times and they turned it off purposely.

Ok, one last attempt.

“What about the reasons we listed after our Disaster Date?”

He shrugs. “I don't really remember any of them. You?”

She slowly shakes her head. “No.”

It's a lie of course. That drug they've been injected with lowers their inhibitions, it doesn't erase memories.

Oliver turns to her on his chair, his hand cupping her cheek.

“This just feels like the right thing to do, you know?” he tells her candidly, and it's the evidence in his tone that is her undoing. She lifts herself a bit so her lips meet his and she gives up trying to find a way to overpower that drug. She doesn't really want to anyway.

“Mr Queen, Miss Smoak? The justice of the peace will see you know.”

***********

She giggles as he lifts her in his arms before crossing the threshold of his apartment.

“That's really old-fashioned of you, Mr Queen.”

He gives her an adoring look and a carefree smile before putting her back on her feet in the middle of the living room. Her hands slide from around his neck the the lapels of his jacket. She takes off her shoes, discarding them away, unconcerned as to where they land.

“Hello, husband,” she whispers, her pink colored lips upturned into a loving smile.

“Hello wife,” he replies with a matching grin and decides that this is his second favorite word after 'Felicity'.

His knees bend slightly as his arms circle her waist, lifting her again, and she laughs, a sound of pure happiness that makes his heart tightens in his chest. He wants to enjoy that moment to the fullest, before 'being under the influence of a drug' is not a valid excuse anymore to steal a few moments for themselves, before reality comes crashing back hard on them and they have to remember why they can't do this.

Because right now, as he's holding Felicity firmly against him and their breaths mingle teasingly, he has a lot of trouble remembering exactly why they can't do this for the rest of their life. And his mind draws a blank.

When he puts her back down she stumbles a bit, feeling dizzy, and so is he. It could be the power of the kiss they just shared, but it's most probably the drug slowly starting to wear off.

He takes her hand and leads her gently to his bedroom.

******

“Roy...I found them. They are at Oliver's place, sleeping it off.”

“And when you say sleeping...”

“They're still wearing yesterday's clothes, so I mean sleeping. The drug probably caught up with them.”

“Great. So nothing stupid happened?”

A pause, then a sigh. “I'm not sure...the matching wedding bands on their fingers kind of says otherwise.”

Diggle has to take the phone away from his ear at Roy's roaring laugh.

“No way! You mean to say that under the influence of that drug the first thing the did was getting married ? Man, what the hell is going on with these two idiots?”

Diggle rolls his eyes. “I stopped trying to figure it out a long time ago and I suggest you do the same.”

**********

The Starling city sky is a dark grey that morning, painting Oliver's room in a bleak light.

It fits the couple's mood perfectly. 

They woke up a few minutes ago, Felicity bringing her hand to hear head with a moan. Raging headache. Another lovely side effect of that drug.

That's easily fixable, though. Easier than having to get a frakkin' annulment.

“Do we have to?” Oliver asks, and she realized that she said that out loud. 

She turns to him and the look she finds on his face is not what she expects. She was sure there would be embarrassment, and sadness. Instead there's an hopeful glint in those blue eyes, and tenderness, and love.

The same love that swells in her chest as to what that look implies.

Her hand finds his and his thumb comes to play with the gold band on her finger.

“You're sure?” she whispers, not daring to speak too loud, afraid to break the spell they might be under. But there is no spell, or drug this time.

This is all them.

He nods slowly, then wince, because raging headache.

With a soft laugh she cuddles against him and his arm sneaks around her and there's no need for any superfluous words. Their eyes and bodies are talkative enough.

After a few minutes she raises her head, brushing his chin with her lips.

“We should call Roy and Digg. They're probably worried.”

He hums an agreement but his arm straightens around her waist and his hand comes to tenderly brushes the hair away from her face.

“In a moment.”

************ 

“You guys look like hell,” Roy comments as Oliver and Felicity walks into the lair that afternoon. That earns him a double glare.

“How do you feel?” Diggle asks.

“Like hell,” Felicity answers, and Roy snorts.

After a quick look at the gold bands adorning both of his friends' fingers, Diggle clears his throat. “I have some good news for you guys. I went to see the justice of the peace that married you...turns out he's an old friend of you parents, Oliver. He found your attitude a bit suspicious last night, so he didn't sign everything on the certificate, I didn't get all the details.”

Oliver raises an eyebrow. “I don't remember him saying anything about my parents, but I guess I wasn't entirely myself...Do you mean he saw that we were drugged?”

Diggle smiles and sends an apologetic look to Felicity. “Well he thought you might be...and that Felicity was a gold digger.”

“What?” Felicity's scandalized tone reverberates through the lair. “He's broke ! I'm probably richer than him right now!”

With a smile, Oliver presses a comforting hand on her shoulder. Then he frowns.

“Wait, Diggle...what are you saying exactly?”

“The marriage certificate is not valid. You guys are not legally married.”

There's a heavy silence and John' smile fades a bit. Ok, he was sure that was supposed to be good news...he had expected sighs of relief, and a few laugh at the supposedly happy resolution.

He hadn't expected...grief? 

It is fleeting – at least on Oliver's face, he couldn't say about Felicity because she has turned away to her screens – but John is sure of it. That and the sudden tension in the room is a definite give away.

“Anyway, he said that you can call him for details...maybe we should let you guys talk about this,” he finishes while giving a pointed look to Roy who stand up.

“Right. See you later.” He goes to Felicity, kissing the crown of her head. “Call me if you need anything, ok?” he mutters and she nods imperceptibly.

The silence grows a bit heavier – if that is possible - until Oliver breaks it.

“Felicity...”

She raises from her chair, taking off the ring and handing it to him with a sad smile.

“We didn't have time to engrave them so you'll probably get a refund.”

He grabs her arm gently , searching her eyes.  
“It doesn't change anything,” he tells her firmly, and she finally looks at him. The smile is still there, but it doesn't reach her eyes.

“I know.”

She walks away and he sighs. He's going to have to work on those abandonment issues of her and make sure that she knows she's love and cherished and wanted – at least for the next 40 years.

She takes her bag. “Listen, I'm going to go home, I still feel a bit dizzy...I'll see you tomorrow, ok?”

“Hey.”

He reaches her in two long strides and cups her cheeks, giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

“I love you.”

He can practically feel the tension leaving her shoulders and this time her smile is a bit more genuine.

“I love you too.”

It's difficult, but he lets her go. For now.

********

When Felicity arrives the next evening the guys are not there yet.

She puts her bag on her workstation and frowns at the small black box that wasn't there yesterday.

She opens it, a bit surprised to find hers and Oliver's wedding bands. Wasn't he supposed to bring them back?

She takes the smallest one, turning it around, and that's when she sees it.

On the inside, the names 'Oliver and Felicity' are engraved. Her heart rate accelerates a bit as she takes the bigger ring where she can read 'Felicity and Oliver'.

She notices a folded paper in the lid and opens it. She immediately recognizes Oliver's handwriting.

*Thought you would get rid of me that easily? This is forever, Felicity, and I'll give you the beautiful wedding that you deserve. Soon. I love you.*

Her smile lights up the entire room.


	29. Small Bump (With a smile like Hers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by an episode of One Tree Hill I was watching yesterday.

Oliver is half asleep when he hears his cellphone vibrating on the coffee table. He grabs it quickly, mindful of the warm body resting against his.

“Hello?”

“Ollie!”

Oliver smiles as Thea’s voice fills his ear. “Hey Sis. What’s up with you?”

“Duh, I’m in Milan, remember? Fashion week? My new collection? And why are you whispering?”

“Because it’s 11 pm here and we were sleeping,” he answers softly, tightening his hold on the precious blonde in his arms. She doesn’t even budge, peacefully sleeping.

There is an incredulous laugh coming all the way from Italy. “It’s 11 pm and you’re in bed? No vigilanting?”

“Not tonight. And we’re on the couch, actually. We needed the rest.”

“Or you’re just getting old,” Thea teases him.

“Or maybe we have a valid reason,” he replies, trying for a mysterious tone.

She snorts. “Please, Ollie, I thought we agreed to never talk about our mutual sex life.”

“You’re my baby sister. You don’t have a sex life.”

“Of course. How could I forget?”

“Oh, and Felicity’s pregnant.”

There’s a silence and his grin widens as Oliver pictures his sister’s face. Then he has to take away the phone because of the strident shriek that almost pierces his eardrum.

“Oh my God, that’s amazing! I’m going to be the best aunt ever.”

“Of that I have no doubt.”

“So, how long?”

“Ten weeks,” Oliver replies, and he really can’t hide the pride in his voice. Not that he cares anyway.

“Wait, aren’t you supposed to wait a little longer to tell people, just to make sure everything is alright?”

“Yeah, but I really wanted to tell someone. And you’re actually the person I wanted to tell it to, so perfect timing.”

Thea lets out a happy sigh. “I’m really glad for you, Ollie, both of you. You deserve this.”

“Thanks Speedy. Now tell me more about that new collection…”

He hangs up after a few minutes and puts the phone back on the table. As he settles back comfortably, he feels fingers lightly scratching his chest.

“I thought you wanted to tell her in person?”

He looks down at Felicity to see she’s awake, her blue eyes staring lovingly at him and a knowing smile playing on her lips. He shrugs and gives her an unapologetic smile.

“It's my sister,” he just says.

With a contented sigh she snuggles against his tall frame, closing her eyes.

“So, is that what you're going to do for the next 7 months ? Sleep?”

She opens her eyes again, delight clear on her face. “That's right, I hadn't thought about that ! I have the perfect excuse, yay !”

He chuckled. “What do you say we move this to our bed?”

“I don't know, it's warm and comfortable here.”

He squeezes her butt cheek. “That's because you're a midget. I need more space.”

“Hey!” she slaps him playfully before squealing at being lifted unceremoniously from the couch.

“Well,” she pouts “I'm completely awake now.”

He winks at her. “That was the idea, Mrs Queen.”


	30. The Shape of things to come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers : There was a tweet by Marc Guggenheim yesterday mentioning Oliver visiting Felicity in QC in episode 3x07. And there was that sentence that popped in my head that I really wanted Oliver to say to Felicity. And then I thought, ah, what the heck, I'll just write a fic around it.
> 
> Timeline is around 3x07, obviously.
> 
> Enjoy and if you like it drop me a note :)

As he steps out of the elevator on the top floor of Queen Consolidated, Oliver is once again overwhelmed with the familiar smell and atmosphere.

He can’t say he really misses it.

He casually walks to his former EA desk, presently occupied by a young man.

“Can I help you sir?”

A brief look through the glass walls indicates that Felicity isn’t in his…in her office.

“I’m here to see Felicity Smoak.”

The young man gives him a brilliant smile. “Of course. Do you have an appointment?”

Oliver raises an eyebrow. “Uh…no.”

“Then I am sorry, but Ms Smoak is fully booked today. Would you like me to make an appointment for you next week?”

Oliver lets out a little disbelieving laugh. His jaw tightens, his fingers rub nervously against each other.

“I’m sure she will see me,” he says, trying to keep his tone calm.

“Well as you can see she’s not in her office right now. But if you wish to leave a message…”

Oliver looks at the ceiling, doing his best to keep his Arrow persona in check. He can’t help but glare at the young man and blurts out, “I’m Oliver Queen! My name is on the building.”

Again with the saccharine smile. “Of course Mr Queen, I know who you are. But as I already mentioned…”

“Oliver?”

He turns around, calming down instantly as he sees her approaching with a surprised smile. She’s a vision in a bright yellow dress.

“Hi. I just came by to say hi, but apparently you’re a very busy woman,” he says with a grin.

“Well, Jerry is definitely very strict about my schedule, and I’m thankful for it, really,” she quickly tells the young man behind the desk with a sweet smile. Oliver is pretty sure he can see hearts blinking in the boy’s eyes. “But,” she continues, “Mister Queen is  
always welcome here, even without an appointment.”

“It is duly noted, Ms Smoak.”

They walk into her office, and Oliver notices nothing has changed much.

“You want some coffee?”

He smiles. “You’ll bring it to me?”

She smirks. “No, but Jerry will.”

Once asked, Jerry promptly stands up and go get what she asked.

“You want to sit down?”

“No, thanks, I’m not…”

There’s a ‘ping’ noise on her computer and she walks behind her desk, typing a few keys before turning back to him with an apologetic smile. “Sorry about that.”

He gives her a long look, one tainted with both fondness and sadness, and she asks,

“What?”

“It’s just…You belong here so much more than I ever did.”

She blushes. “Thank you. I haven’t done much yet, though.”

“It doesn’t matter. You deserve this.”

They exchange a soft smile and she changes the subject, feeling her heart starting to beat a bit too erratically.

“How’s Thea?”

“Good. Still working a few things out…but so far so good.”

His smile is suddenly genuine, one she hasn’t seen on his face for weeks, and her heart hurts.

She doesn’t know why she asks but it comes out naturally.

“How are you?”

“Better.”

Their eyes meet and she wants to read so many things in his. I still love you. I will always love you. Please don't give up on me. But something has been broken between them, and it might as well be her traitorous mind so she doesn't dwell on it.

It's better that way. It's safer. It doesn't hurt as much when they walk away. (And as fas as she's concerned, they always do.)

So she doesn't quite believe her ears at the next words that come out of his mouth.

“I miss you.”

She gives herself a countenance by grabbing the cup of coffee that Jerry brought a moment earlier. She's proud of herself when she doesn't spill a single drop despite her shaky hand.

“You see me almost every night at the foundry Oliver,” she says with a laugh that sounds horribly fake to her own ears.

He flinches a bit at the apparent dismissal of his admission.

“I know but...there's Diggle, and Roy, and I'm out patrolling or on a mission, and you stay there...We don't really have time to talk anymore. Did you know that Nyssa came?”

“Roy mentioned it. And yes, between Sara, Corto Maltese, my visit to Central city and the unexpected arrival of my mother...things have been a little hectic lately.”

“Are you coming tonight?”

“Yes. I have to set up a few alerts for those bank robberies.”

“Diggle is staying home, and I can send Roy on patrol...I can tell you what happened with Nyssa and you can tell me about Barry and your trip to Central City?”

She has no idea where he wants to go with this, considering the awkward tension that's been residing between them lately. But first and foremost, they are friends. If Oliver reaches out to her, she's never going to shut him down.

“I'd love that,” she responds softly and the genuine smile makes a come back, and he seems to stand a little bit straighter.

“Good. I'll see you tonight then,” he walks out of the office, making a small hand wave before disappearing in the hall.

Her mind confused, she goes to sit behind her desk. 

They all walk away.

But maybe, just maybe, sometimes the most important one comes back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sentence that started it was "You belong here so much more than I ever did."


	31. Nothing heals me like you do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pointless established Olicity fluff written for Mimozka.

It's a beautiful wedding, and Thea looks ravishing in her white dress, her happy smile matching the goofy one on Roy's face.

Felicity grins while looking at them, reminiscing her own happy day 15 months ago.

She grabs a glass of water and takes a sip, the only thing she knows she'll be able to keep down right now. Whoever told her once that being pregnant was all rainbows and butterflies deserves a slap in the face. Because spending 60 % of her time over the last six months bent over the toilet bowl is not exactly her idea of fun, especially when it leads to severe dehydration and hospital stays, not to mention the constant exhaustion. She knows it will be all worth it when Baby Queen arrives, but in the meantime she has to live with it. And even if she feels like crap, there's no way she would have missed Thea and Roy's wedding. They are her family and she's not going to let some stupid (and debilitating) nausea dictates her life.

At least for today.

Fortunately for her, she has the most incredible husband in the history of husbands. Since they were told of her condition and how her pregnancy would be a difficult one, he's been with her every step of the way. She didn't expect less of him, obviously, but between the take back of QC (now Queen Incorporated) and their nightly activities, he definitely was a busy man.

But never too busy for her.

He has been her rock during this ordeal, and if there has been freaking out and frantic worrying on his part (and she knows there was, especially during her hospital stays) he never let it happen in front of her, preferring to hold her in his strong arms and whispering words of comfort and encouragement. 

She feels his warm hand slips under her blond hair and rests on the nape of her neck, giving it a little massage that has her sigh with pleasure.

“How are you holding up?” he asks her with a loving smile as he sits on the chair next to her. Pretty chairs that are not terribly comfortable when you are six month pregnant.

She admires how dashing he looks in his tux and smiles back. She's been told several times today that she looks gorgeous and radiant in her green emerald dress, and it felt really good to her ego. Even though Oliver's eyes tell her that every day.

“I'm fine.”

He chuckles. “Yes, that sounds a lot like those 'I'm fine' I kept giving you and Digg a few years ago even though I was absolutely not.”

She laughs too and put her head on his shoulder. He kisses the crown of her hair. “We can go home if you want to.”

“But Thea and Roy...”

“We were there for the wedding this morning, the afternoon banquet and dinner. All that's left is the party, and as much as I would love to dance with my beautiful wife, I'd rather cuddle in bed with her because she needs the rest. Thea will understand, don't worry.”

She doesn't need to be told twice and he helps her get up. They bid goodbye to a few friends, finishing with Thea and Roy who are obviously completely understanding.

It takes them only 15 minutes to get home, and Felicity let out a sigh of relief when walking in her bedroom. Just a few more minutes and she'll be in bed, cradled in her husband's arms.

Just thinking about it makes her feel better already.

She goes to take a shower and when she comes out of the bathroom Oliver is already there, busy preapring the bed. He must have taken a shower in the guest room, she guesses upon smelling his familiar shower gel and cologne.

She climbs in the bed and a moan of pleasure escapes her lips as she lays down between the fresh sheets and puts her head on the soft pillow. Oliver joins her, lying beside her with his hand on the side of her belly and his face against her shoulder. He caresses her stomach gently and she turns her head so they can exchange a deep, lingering kiss. 

It takes only a few seconds for her to fall asleep.

**********

The sound of birds chirping awakes her and as she opens one eye, realize that it's late in the morning and that Oliver didn't put the alarm clock on.

Did she mention how amazing he is ?

She enjoys her half-awake, floating state and warm bed, bracing herself for the usual bouts of sickness that have been afflicting her every other morning for the last months.

Except they don't.

She moves slightly, breathing deeply, and nothing comes. Better, she feels really good.

With a smile, she turns to Oliver and snuggles against his solid frame, intending to appreciate this vomit-free morning by spending some well-deserved time in bed with her husband.

“”F'licity,” he mumbles, and she takes his hand and squeezes it. It is their ritual in the morning, the way they greet each other. It's the first word that passes his lips upon waking up, a way for him to make sure that she's really there with him, that it isn't another one of those dreams and he will wake up sad and lonely. That he finally got that happiness he denied himself for such a long time, before accepting that he could not only have it, he actually deserved it.

He wakes up fully when Felicity's arms sneak around his neck and she peppers kisses along his jaw. His mouth catches hers for a long, languid kiss as one of his arms circles her waist and his hand comes to rest protectively on her rounded belly.

“What are you doing, Mrs Queen?” he murmurs with a teasing glint in his eyes as he looks at her flushed face and bright eyes. The last few months have not been easy on their sex life, and they both missed the profound intimacy and deep connection they share when making love.

She giggles. “I'm seducing my husband,” she replies playfully, quickly divesting him and herself of their night wears.

They make love slowly and with a tender passion, with Oliver being careful not to crush her. It's been a while but they find their way back to each other with the easiness that comes only from a deep-rooted, mutual love.

It is a lazy Sunday in the Queen's household.


	32. The Beating of our Hearts is the only Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by my friend Sophie about writing an Olicity fic on the Tiffany's song "I think we're alone now". I tried.

“Grandpa, are you ok?”

Oliver's eyes are diverted from Felicity's picture and come rest on his grand-daughter.

With her blue eyes, little blond ponytail and pink glasses Meghan is the spitting image of her late grandma. Oliver presses an affectionate kiss on her forehead.

“Of course. Don't worry, princess.”

She nods and go back to her dolls. Oliver's eyes are drawn to the picture again and he grins.

******

After getting back from the dead and getting his company back too, Oliver decides it is time for him to stop acting like an idiot.

He's going to ask Felicity out. Again.

But it's easier said then done. 

Between Diggle, Roy, Laurel and Ray and the occasional team Flash visitor, there is constantly a lot of people in the foundry now. Not that it's a bad thing. More people helping means more bad guys put behind bars, and a good sharing of the workload. It's one of the reasons Oliver is finally able to uderstand that he can have a life as Oliver.

And he knows exactly who he wants to spend that life with.

The trick now is to find the right opportunity to talk to her and lately they've been constantly working, and the only moments when it was finally just the two if them he kept being interrupted.

He starts to get a little frustrated.

After a mission one night they all disconnect from their comms and Oliver realizes that he's the only one still in contact with Felicity. It's now or never. He doesn't know how she'll feel about being asked out over a communication system, but at this point he's not going to pass on that opportunity.

“Felicity?”

“Yes, Oliver?”

“Do you, uh...I think we should go on a date. Do you want to go on a date?”

He's holding his breath for a minute but somehow, he knows. He knows she's smiling and he can hear it in her voice when she answers, “What took you so long?”

***********

For their first date – which technically is their second date, but Oliver honestly prefers to forget that one and the months of miseries that followed – they try the restaurant thing again.

Bad move. 

Some morons decide it's a good night to rob that particular restaurant and they end up sitting on the floor with the other guests, pretending to be scared then very surprised when Roy and Diggle arrive to save the day. By the time they go back home, the mood is kind of ruined.

He still gets to kiss her good-night though, so it's not a complete disaster like the first one.

So the next time they opt for a nice dinner at her apartment. It's summer, the weather is warm, everything looks perfect.

Except that in the middle of their meal the building fire alarm starts, and they are forced to leave everything there and walk out. The whole residents are there, waiting for the firemen to arrive since apparently there's a fire in one of the apartments.

Felicity can't help but notice a few admiring glances from the women around. She must admit that with his tank top and khaki shorts, Oliver looks gorgeous. She doesn't hesitate and wraps her arms around his waist. 

Not that he minds – quite the contrary – but they are not yet at the PDA's stage.

She smiles at his surprise. “I'm marking my territory,” she tells him and that's when he notices the glances.

His arm comes to rest around her shoulders. “I didn't know you were the territorial kind.”

“Just be happy I didn’t pee on you.”

He lets out a genuine laugh, before looking at her with a mock frown. “Wait…you’re not into that kind of weird stuff, right?”

“I guess you’ll find out eventually,” she teases him with mirth in her eyes.

He leans and brushes his mouth against hers, murmuring, “I can’t wait,” before giving her a tender kiss.

They are let back into the building about an hour later, and by then the dinner is cold and and not really appetizing anymore. So they warm up some frozen pizza and enjoy a nice bottle of wine on the couch where they both fall asleep, snuggling.

That’s the first date Oliver loves to remember.

***********

They don’t really talk about having sex, they both know that it will come when they are ready, and they want it to come naturally.

Their make out session have been a lot heavier lately, and there is a subtle change in their relationship, and Oliver knows it’s just a question of days.

What he doesn’t know is that when that moment comes one Friday evening, they are so caught up in it that Felicity accidentally bangs her head on the corner of her nightstand, and starts to blood profusely. 

He tries not to break too many traffic laws on their way to the hospital, but he is seriously freaking out. She reassures him, telling him that this kind of wound looks more impressive than it really is and she just needs a few stitches.

When they get back to bed a few hours later Felicity’s under painkillers and not really in the mood anymore.

The Saturday she’s still feeling a bit foggy so she’s resting for the most part except when Digg & Lyla & Sara come to visit. 

On the Sunday morning she’s feeling much better, and Oliver discovers that lazy morning sex with Felicity is quite the heavenly experience.

Felicity cuddles into his warmth and presses a kiss against his chest.

“I want to do this for the next 50 years.”

“Felicity…”

It’s dangerous to make that kind of promise or plan in their line of work.

She gives him a stern look. “50 years Oliver. Take it or leave it.”

Of course he takes it. He’s never been able to tell her no, and he’s not going to start now.

**************

And yes, Felicity got her 50 years. 55 actually, of an amazing, lovely life.

But it’s been 6 months now, and Oliver misses her. He’s been holding on as much as he could, for his family. But he’s tired.

He rises from his chair and his daughter, who’s reading on the couch while keeping an eye on Meghan, looks at him.

“Everything ok, dad?”

A reassuring smile. “Everything is fine, sweetheart.”

She gives him a suspicious look but doesn’t insist. He kisses her softly on the cheek and walks up the stairs to his room.

He undresses, putting everything back in the closet and folding everything, because that’s how Felicity liked it, tidy and neat. A long time ago he had told her that if she was the one asking, he would do it, and he has never broken that word.

He falls asleep with a smile on his face.

When he opens his eyes he’s not in his room anymore but he doesn’t care because Felicity is there, all bright smile and blonde ponytail.

She holds her hand to him, her blue eyes shining.

“What took you so long?”


	33. This Love (came back to me)

There's a warm feeling enveloping her body and her heart as soon as she walks into her hallway. Not only because it's really cold outside, but mostly because she's home and to quote an old saying, this is where her heart is.

That sounds really cliché but she really couldn't care less at that moment.

After discarding her coat and her shoes, she steps into the living room, smiling at the view. Oliver is settled comfortably on the couch, his feet resting on the coffee table, nursing a drink and watching a football game. He turns his head as he hears her come in.

“Hey,” he greets her in that low voice, the one that still makes her shiver even after 5 years. She sits down on the armrest, leaning to kiss him, tasting the brandy on his lips. She pulls away but his hand cups her cheek, prolonging the kiss.

“Long day?”

She nods, her hand caressing his hair before coming to rest on his stubble. She loves the slightly scratchy feeling on her palm.

“Yes. But that project I was working on ? It's done. I figured it out.”

“Of course you did,” he says, the hint of pride in his voice matching the love in his eyes. “Did you eat?”

“I had some Chinese leftovers.”

His scowl lets her know what he thinks about her regime and she laughs. She kisses him once more.

“I'll go take a shower,” she whispers against his mouth, “And then I have a surprise for you.”

He raises an eyebrow, grinning. “What kind of surprise?”

“The kind you absolutely don't see coming.”

He lets her go with a laugh and she smiles. She's never tired of hearing it.

Her ablutions don't take long since she's eager to join her husband on the couch. She quickly brushes her hair and puts on her pj's before coming to sit next to him, hiding something in her hand, an impish smile on her face.

Now that Felicity is here the football game doesn't really hold his attention anymore and he looks at her with a questioning look.

“Ok, what's going on?”

She takes a deep breath before showing him a pink pregnancy stick.

“What is it...Oh!” his eyes widen and he automatically reaches to take it but she pulls her hand away.

“No, don't touch it. I peed on that.”

He chuckles. “Well if you don't let me see it how am I suppose to know if it's negative or positive?”

She rolls her eyes. “Oliver, why would I show you a negative one?” She puts it right under his nose and he has to squint to see it.

“I'm pregnant,” she announces dramatically and he shakes his head with a tender smile.

“Come here.”

She puts the test on the floor before slipping into his embrace and settling on his lap.

He kisses her before giving her a look of happiness – the kind that she has seen on his face more and more since that beautiful day on the beach when they got married a few years ago.

“A baby,” he whispers with reverence in his voice and his hand comes to rest carefully on her flat stomach. She puts her hand on his.

“And we weren't even trying,” she replies with awe in her voice.

He gives her a teasing look. “Really? Because I remember a lot of practice.”

She blushes. “Well yeah, but not with that in mind.”

He shrugs. “That makes it a wonderful surprise then.”

“Oh yes,” she sighs, putting her head in the crook of his neck, snuggling against his frame and he grabs the blanket on the backrest of the couch, surrounding them in a warm cocoon.

“No more leftovers at the office from now on,” he tells her in a soft warning tone.

“No. Only healthy meals at home with my hubby, when he's not chasing bad guys.”

“I like the sound of that.” His arms tighten around her and he puts a kiss on her blond mane.

“You're going to coddle me like that for the next few months, aren't you?”

He grins. “What do you think?”

She giggles. The warm of the blanket and Oliver's body as well as the soothing and steady rise of his chest lull her into a light somnolence.

“Thank you,” he murmurs against her forehead.

She brings her head to his neck, giving it a soft caress. “Hey, I didn't do it alone. Well technically I could have, I suppose. But fortunately you were there too, which made it much more fun. So thank you too.”

He lets out a gentle laugh. “God, I really hope our kid gets your brain.”

“I hope so too. With your insanely good look and my genius brain she or he will take over the world.”

His fingers softly scratch the skin above her hip and she squeaks.

“You're supposed to say that my brain is worth something too,” he chastised her.

Her laugh is muffled against his sweater. “Heee. That's exactly why I didn't say it.”

He grumbles good-naturedly but nuzzles his nose in her hair, muttering sweet nothings.

“I know, husband. I love you too.”


	34. I could hold you (Forever)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for the lovely Juliana (canadianheartgirl) who gave me a prompt like this on Tumblr :”a established olicity one, where they keep “disobeying” their baby daughter’s pediatrician and putting her in bed with them, just bc they love to cuddle with her.”

Soft cried echoed from the room next door (and the baby monitor) and Felicity waited a couple of minutes to see if it was Juliana fussing before going back to sleep. When it didn't seem to stop, she disentangled herself from Oliver's arms and went to pick up her daughter from her crib.

By the time she came back in the master bedroom Oliver had turned on the lamp on his side. He smiled as she climbed back in the bed with Juliana, rubbing her back and pressing soft kisses on her head. The baby girl already seemed to calm down.

Oliver brought one of his hand to her head, caressing the petal soft blond hair and looking at her with the same air of adoration that hadn't left his face since she was born 8 months ago.

He turned his loving look to Felicity.

“Did you change your mind on the co-bedding thing?”

“No. The doctor advised against it.”

“I know. It's just that it's the third time this week that you bring her here. I know you always bring her back in her bed, but I'm just wondering.”

She shook her head, looking down at her daughter who was now quiet, but still awake and her blue eyes fixated on her father. He softly caressed her tiny hand and she immediately gripped his finger, which made him smile. That never got old.

“I haven't changed my mind. But when I hear her cry, I have a hard time just holding her until she calms down. I want to keep her with me a bit longer, so she knows she can go back to sleep and feel happy and protected.”

Oliver smiled tenderly at her, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. “I know the feeling,” he said softly. “Come here.”

He settles down against the pillows and pulls them against him. Felicity put her head on his chest, and one of his arms wrapped around her shoulder while the other one came to join her hand on their daughter's back.

Oliver left the lamp on to avoid falling asleep with the baby in the bed, and they shared a quiet and peaceful moment listening to the steady breathing of their child. It's moments like these that he cherished the most, where it was just the three of them in a warm cocoon and the world outside ceased to exist even for just a few blissful minutes.

“Is she asleep?” he whispered.

“I think so. She's drooling on my chest.”

He gave her a wicked grin. “Been there, done that.”

Felicity snorted softly before easing Juliana gently out of her arms and into Oliver's.

He carried her back into her room, but kept her against him a few more minutes, pressing his lips delicately to her forehead and inhaling her baby scent. He always knew he had strong, sometimes overbearing protective feelings towards the women in his life, but that was nothing compared to what he was now experiencing with the little bundle in his arms. 

When he came back he found Felicity spread like a starfish in their bed.

“Move over, you bed hog,” he told her in his best Arrow voice, which unfortunately had ceased to impress her a long, long time ago. She chuckled and rolled on her side, but as soon as Oliver was lying down under the comforter she rolled back towards him, pressing her face against his shoulder and kissing it softly. Her hand came to rest on his Bratva tattoo, and again his hand joined hers, entwining their fingers.

A few minutes later, the Queen household was peacefully sleeping.


	35. 5 Seconds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Anon : How about Oliver and Felicity kiss in the hospital after 3x18 and they’re finally together and Felicity says “our third kiss better not be in a hospital” and Mama Smoak interrupts and all the fluff????
> 
> So this is based on the spoilers/speculations for 3.18 and there is 99 % chance it doesn’t happen that way but that’s what fanfics are for :)

When she wakes up the second time, she can breathe easier. She doesn't have that tube inside her nose anymore so her foggy, drug induced brain figures out that she must be getting better. Better from what, she doesn't remember exactly, but she knows it's been bad. She vaguely recalls something about her and Ray experimenting on the suit, and an explosion. 

Whatever they were trying to do was obviously not a good idea. 

She moves her right arm and there's a prickly sensation that makes her hiss softly. Her eyes are still closed but she definitely feels a movement on her left. She raises her eyelids slowly, weary of the light because her head hurts a bit.

Oliver is sitting next to her bed, his head resting on his arm next to her own. His hand is holding hers loosely, and she thinks that maybe he's sleeping, but as she releases a soft breath he raises his head and she's shocked. She's never seen him like this.

He looks completely haggard. His face his pale and his eyes red, like he's been crying or hasn't slept in a long time. There's a desperation in them that crushes her soul as their eyes met.

“Hey,” she whispers and her throat is raspy from misuse. He grabs the plastic glass sitting on the night stand and help her drink some water. It's not easy because his hands are slightly trembling while doing so.

“How are you feeling?” he asks her, the anxiety in his eyes dimming a little bit now that she's awake.

She blinks, focusing on her body and her head. “Everything hurts.”

“You want me to call a nurse? I think if you press this button you'll get some of the good stuff,” he says, pointing to the catheter coming out of her arm. She shakes her head.

“It can wait. How long was I out?”

He clears his throat. “3 days.”

Her eyes open wide. “Seriously? Wow. That must have been some explosion.”A thought crosses her mind. “Wait, and Ray? Is he ok?”

Oliver nods, his jaw tightening. “He was lightly wounded, nothing serious. You took most of the blast.”

She sighs, relieved. And then she feels the way Oliver is gripping her hand and turns her attention back to him.

“It was an accident, Oliver.”

He shrugs. “Maybe.”

“No. Not maybe. Ray is a good man. He wouldn't hurt me.”

Oliver scoffs, leaning into her. There is an obvious repressed anger on his face now. “You flatlined, Felicity. For 5 seconds. Do you know how long that is?”

Her heart skips a beat at the news, as well as the pure terror she can still see lingering in his blue gaze.

She swallows. “5 seconds...it's not that long.”

“It's an eternity,” he replies before passing his hand over his face, his eyes closing for a moment. She squeezes the hand holding hers and asks softly, “How long have you been here?”

He opens his eyes again, resting them on her face. Now he's looking at her with such tenderness...she's a bit overwhelmed by the display of consecutive emotions she's seen in his eyes since she woke up. Then again, she apparently almost died, so...Still, a part of her can't help but be surprised at how completely devastated it seems to have left him.

“I've been here the whole time,” he answers her question. His other hand reaches her forehead, brushing some tendrils of hair away. She closes her eyes, enjoying the brief contact. And then she remembers what was happening before the accident.

“Where are the others?”

“In the field, trying to find Merlyn.”

She raises on her elbow, grimacing at the pain. “What? Why aren't you there with them? Oliver, they need the Arrow for this.”

He laughs briefly and it's not a joyful one. “Felicity, I really don't give a shit about the Arrow right now.”

That renders her silent. She never thought she would see the day...He sees the concern in her eyes and adds, “They don't need me. Diggle is handling things pretty well with Lyla's help. They know what they have to do.”

She falls back on her pillow, her mind swirling with so many questions and thoughts.

“So you stay with me in here...instead of being out there?”

He simply nods and the implication of what that means hits her. Her lips are trembling when she asks, “Why?”

There's so much love in his eyes when he leans into her again that it leaves her breathless. “Felicity...if you die, there will be no Arrow, or no Oliver Queen...if you die, there will be nothing left.” He bring her hand to his mouth, pressing a reverent kiss in her palm. “I'm sorry I've been a dumb jerk. I'm sorry it took you flatlining for 5 damn seconds for me to realize that absolutely nothing is worth it if you're not next to me.”

She looks at him, speechless as tears slowly run down her cheeks. She brings her hand to his face, caressing his distraught features, and finally letting out the words she's been holding for so long.

“I love you.”

He lets out a short laugh, but this time it's a mix of blissful relief and happiness. He stands up and their lips finally meet in a lingering kiss.

“I love you too. Please don't flatline on the operating table anymore,” he murmurs against her mouth.

She chuckles. “I'll try. Please don't get run through with a sword and fall off a cliff anymore.”

“I'll try,” he tells her with an adoring look, wiping the tears of her face and she leans into his hand. They will need to have a conversation, but right now she's just basking in the love and intimacy they finally share again.

“Oh, one more thing,” she says. “Our third kiss better not be in a hospital.”

A smile stretches his mouth and the haunted look in his eyes finally disappears.

“Knock knock! Am I interrupting?”

Donna Smoak walks into the room, all smiles despite a tired face and holding two cups of coffee. She hands one to Oliver.

“Thank you, Donna,” he tells her with a grateful smile and Felicity raises an eyebrow (even that hurt).

Wait...'Donna' ?

“Mom?” she asks, wondering if maybe the painkillers have hit again and she's hallucinating. But when she's engulfed in her embrace, breathing in her familiar perfume, she knows it's real.

“My baby girl, I'm so glad you're ok,” Donna whispers against her forehead and Felicity closes her eyes, tearing up again. Having her mom with her right now is exactly what she needs and she's pretty sure who she has to thank for that.

As if she couldn't love him more than she already does.

“Oliver flew me in,” Donna tells her, confirming her thoughts, and Felicity sends him a grateful look. The older Smoak reaches across the bed and gives his arm a light squeeze and Oliver responds with a warm smile.

There's been some bonding going on while she was sleeping, apparently. 

The young woman shifts in the bed and is abruptly reminded that she survived a nasty explosion. “I think I'm going to use that magic button now,” and Donna presses it, releasing a healthy dose of painkillers. 

Felicity finally smiles, making Oliver's dull, grey world colorful again.


	36. You smiled (and then the spell was cast)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from mimozka : Oliver, Connor and their daughter are visiting Felicity at the office.
> 
> Title from Etta James 'At Last'

Gerry gave a brief knock on her office door.

“Mrs Queen, your 11 o'clock appointment is here.”

Felicity raised her head, frowning. ”What ? I don't have an 11...”

A smile stretched her face at the little boy that suddenly appeared behind Gerry.

“I'm your 'appotment', Felicity,” he exclaimed excitedly with a toothless grin.

“Oh my God, of course, how could I forget?”

Connor giggled and ran to her, practically knocking her off of her feet as he jumped into her awaiting arms. With a laugh she let herself fall on the floor, the boy in her lap as she peppered his face with kisses.

“I'm so happy to see you. I missed you so much! How's your mom?”

“She's fine. She says hello.”

Felicity held Connor tightly against her, delighted to have him back for a couple of weeks. He was usually staying in Central city with Sandra but often came to Starling to spend long weekends and holidays with Felicity and his dad.

“I went to the zoo with uncle Barry,” Connor was telling her happily and she made the appropriate impressed face.

“Really ? You'll have to tell me all about it ! Tonight, before bedtime, just you and me, ok?”

Connor nodded enthusiastically before burying his face in her neck, mumbling a 'I missed you, F'lissity' that made her smile fondly. They had immediately took a shine to each other when he had appeared in their life one year ago, and even if he had a loving mom that Felicity had no intention to replace, she couldn't help but spoil him when he came to stay with them. Connor positively adored her and it was definitely mutual.

She pressed a loving kiss to the boy's head just as Oliver walked in, carrying Emeline, their 2 year old. He smiled at the view and unceremoniously dropped on the floor next to them, releasing Emmie who immediately climbed into her mom's lap.

“Mama!”

“Hey baby girl ! What a nice surprise. I really missed you too.”

Connor laughed. “But you saw her this morning.”

“I know. But it's been a few hours, and I missed her. And daddy too,” she added with a wink to Oliver who responded her with a loving smile.

Connor's eyes widened. “Wow. You must have missed me a lot then.”

“Every hour of every day,” she replied, pressing a kiss to his nose. He scrunched his face in a funny grimace and both her and Oliver laughed before exchanging a tender smile.

“Thank you for the nice surprise,” she told him and he leaned over to press a soft kiss on her lips.

“It's not entirely selfless. The kids and I were hoping that you could leave early and spend the afternoon with us.”

“You mean playing hooky? Not the best example to set for our kids, Mr Queen,” she said with a teasing glint in her eyes that told him that she actually didn't mind at all.

Connor laughed. “Come on Felicity, do it. I can talk to your boss for you if you want.”

“Actually, she's the boss, buddy,” Oliver mentioned with a pinch on Connor's cheek. And the pride on his own face was unmistakable. Staying at home with the kids and occasionally helping Thea with Verdant while allowing Felicity to finally blossom in a job she both loved and deserved was one of the best decision he had ever made.

“I'm pretty sure that I have a meeting this afternoon, but let me check.”

They both stood up and Connor took Emmie's hand before pretending to chase her and they started running around the office, the little girl squealing happily. He hadn't known he had a sister until a year ago, but Connor was now making the best efforts to get her to smile and laugh as often as possible.

Felicity walked out. “Gerry, is there...”

“Already rescheduled. Your afternoon is free.”

She smiled. “You're the best. Remind me to give you a raise.”

The young EA smirked. “That would be the 3th one in 4 months.”  
“You're worth it.”

She came back to her office. “I'm all yours,” she told Oliver, who grinned mischievously and grabbed her waist, pulling her against him.

“Now that's what I like to hear.”

She giggled, sounding a lot like her daughter, and wrapped her arms around his neck, plunging her eyes in his blue ones, forgetting for a moment about her EA on the other side of the glass wall – besides, he was kind of used to it – and the two kids goofing around in the background.

“So you missed me since this morning, huh?” he asked with a smug smile and she responded in kind.

“Didn't you?”

He seemed to be thinking about it and she gave a slight tap on the back of his head.

“Ok, ok, I did. Every minute of every hour,” he added softly and she melted under his adoring azure eyes.

“So, You have plans for us?”

He smirked. “Oh, I do. They'll just have to wait until our little monsters are in bed,” he said with a suggestive raise of his eyebrows.

She snorted. “I bet you do. And I'm extremely interested. But I didn't mean the R rated ones, more the kid friendly stuff.”

“Well it's really cold outside and I'm pretty sure it's going to rain, so I was thinking home, pizza for lunch, boardgames and movies.”

“Awesome idea, Mr Queen. You're such an incredible husband and dad,” she told him between two kisses.

“I got a lot of inspiration from my wife, Mrs Queen,” and answered with the same lovesick tone and she burst out laughing.

“Oh God, we are such cheeseballs.”

“I know right? I didn't use to be like this. I blame you.”

She scoffed. “Oh really? You'll pay for that later.”

“Oooh, I really hope so.”

“Oliver!” she whispered, “Not everything I tell you is a sexual innuendo.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Since when?”

She pointed a finger at him but as he made a show of trying to bite it, she gave up, turning to her kids. She would deal with her lovable dorky husband later.

“Kids ! What about pizza for lunch?”

“Yes!” Connor exclaimed while doing a fist pump in a very Felicity manner, promptly imitated by his little sister.

Felicity held her hand to the boy and went to turned off her computer and take her bag. Oliver scooped Emmie and threw her into the air before catching her swiftly, eliciting an excited giggle from his baby girl.

Felicity turned to him. “Ready to go home, Mr Cheeseball?”

He grinned. “Right behind you, Miss Babble.”


	37. The Bow and the Babble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ashukhanworld : Oliver and Felicity rain kiss.
> 
> This is Fun & Fluff, bordering on crack. My favorite kind to write.

That was just her luck.

Felicity had come out just for a minute to collect her mail, and had inadvertently closed the door behind her. So now she was standing on her front porch at 11.30 at night, dressed in shorts and a sweater, barefoot.

And those were really threatening clouds gathering above her head. 

“Need a hand?”

She jumped and turned around, her hand on her heart. Which started to beat twice faster when she noticed the man standing down her steps.

The infamous vigilante of Starling City, in all of his green glory.

She bit her lips. She didn't know exactly what to say. Unless the Arrow had some locksmith skills, she doubted that he could be of any help.

As he started to climb her doorsteps, she unvoluntarily took a step back and he immediately raised his hand.

“Don't worry. I won't hurt you.”

She let out a nervous laugh. “No, of course. I mean, why would you ? I haven't done anything wrong. Well, ok, there might be that parking ticket that I still haven't paid, but there was no sign anywhere, so I think it's a little unfair...”

He cleared his throat and she stopped herself. “Right. You don't arrow people who haven't paid their parking ticket. Good to know.”

There was a ghost of a smile under the shadow of the hood.

“I don't. Only the people who have failed this city.”

She gave him a relieved smile. “Good. Because I probably failed the fashion police tonight, but not the city. Nope.”

She noticed the subtle but appreciative glance he gave to her legs and she grinned. Definitely a hot-blooded, nicely defined and well muscled guy under there.

“You don't have a key hidden here somewhere?” he asked, and she couldn't help but find that low, modulated voice extremely sexy.

“Actually no, I don't. I'm always afraid that someone will use it to break in. Which, technically wouldn't be breaking in, considering they would have a key, but, well, you know...”

There was now an unmistakable full fledged smirk on his face now and she rolled her eyes.

“Sorry about the word vomit. But you're kind of intimidating with all that leather, and the hood, and that very impressive bow that doesn't compensate for anything else I'm sure...I mean I know...I mean I don't know, obviously. Oh God.”

Shut up Felicity, just SHUT UP.

He put her out of her misery by walking to her front door, taking a small object from one of his pockets, and if she might or might not have taken that opportunity to ogle his perfectly well-shaped behind was between her and her conscience.

It took him 20 seconds to open her door.

“There you go,” he told her.

“Wow, that was, uh...kind of worrying how easily you did that. But thank you all the same, really.”

She had not even finished her sentence that the skies opened and a sudden torrent of rain poured on them.

“Ok, great timing too,” she added with a smile.

He squeezed her shoulder gently and she almost squeaked at the contact. As he was climbing down her stairs, she called him back. “Wait ! Is there no way for me to thank you better ? I mean, you kind of saved me from spending the night on the wrong side of my door.”

He seemed to hesitate for a moment before finally coming back to her. Before she had the time to react he cupped her cheek with his hand and pull her towards him, pressing his mouth to hers. 

His lips that were wonderfully soft and warm and dry, protected by the hood, and she let out an appreciative moan as her toes curled against the wet, cold ground.

The man was good at picking locks but holy crap he was even better at kissing. Better than better. Amazing. All the epitheths of the Thesaurus and more.

He stopped as abruptly as he had started and gave her what she guessed was probably an intense look.

“Good night, Miss Smoak.”

“Good ni...hey wait, how do you know my...”

But he was already gone.

She brought her fingers to her lips and let a small giggle escape, before realizing that she was still standing outside under the pouring rain and walked back inside.

As she entered her living room, she spotted Oliver coming down the stairs, still in full Arrow gear minus the mask and with the hood down. He handed her a towel.

“Sorry about the rain. Your babbling game was strong tonight, babe.”

She rolled her eyes, pressing her hair in the towel. “Ugh, I know. Even when role playing I can't help it. It's so sad.”

He raised his bow with a smirk. “Oh, and this ? Not compensating for anything, and you know it.”

She gave him a teasing glance. “You bet I do.”

As he was unzipping his wet jacket, she gave him a slight tap on the arm.

“Hey, you're not supposed to know my name, by the way.”

“I know, but I thought it would add some mystery to it. What, you don't like my improvising skills?”

“Oh, I definitely appreciate them in the bedroom,” she said saucily, adding, “I just didn't know the extent of your acting range.”

He wasn't wearing a t-shirt under the jacket and she licked her lips as she eyed his chest.

He walked to her, one of his hand coming to rest on her hip.

“Do you see an Academy award in my future?” he smiled.

“Definitely not. But,” she said as she let her fingers slide on the tantalizing naked skin, “Play your cards right and you might get a Felicity award.”

“Oooh, even better,” he grinned before catching her lips in a fiery, hot kiss. When she shivered violently he pulled away. “Is that me or the cold?”

She laughed. “Probably a bit of both.”

“Ok.” He put the mask and the hood back on before suddenly sweeping her off her feet. She let out a delighted squeal.

“Miss Smoak, you are in need of a hot shower. This is a matter of life and death, so please don't fight me on this.” His voice was back to that low, raspy quality that made her tingle everywhere.

She batted her eyelashes at him. “Oh, Mr Arrow, I wouldn't dream of it. And you can call me Felicity, you know. Care to share your first name with me?”

He smirked. “You can call me Green.”


	38. The Sword in the Couch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Anon : Olicity prompt- Oliver discovers since he has been gone..felicity and Thea have been becoming best friends.. He catches them baking and talking about random thing’s.. (Happy Oliver happy ending)
> 
> I twisted it a little bit (I love to do that.) I know the title sounds more like a Bones episode but no, it’s an Olicity fic :)

It had been a long day and when Oliver opened the door to the loft all he could think about was a nice cuddle with Felicity and a glass of good wine.

Until he heard the feminine giggles coming from the living room, and he remembered.

Thursday. Which meant, 'Thelicity wacky girl's night' or something like that, they changed the name every week anyway, probably just to confuse him.

He pouted. No Felicity cuddling then. Damn.

But when he walked into the room and saw his two favorite girls next to the fireplace and enjoying what seemed to be a board game, he smiled. There wasn't much he enjoyed more than seeing those two get along like a house on fire. And most of the time at his expense, which he loved, even though he would never admit it out loud.

“Ollie!! You're home late,” Thea welcomed him.

“Well someone here has to work to provide for this family and allow you to enjoy this life of leisure,” he retorts and Felicity scoffed.

“We weren't enjoying a 'life of leisure', we were killing zombies!”

That's when Oliver noticed one of the swords, as well as a bo staff on the floor next to them. Also they weren't wearing PJ's but khaki pants and tank tops, and he smirked. “I suppose that explains why my sword is sticking out of the couch ?”

Felicity smiled. “Yes, my bad. Turns out I'm not super efficient at sword fighting,” she said, to which Thea replied, “Pshhht ! You're a natural, girl.”

Felicity beamed at her before resuming, “And it seems like it's really stuck because neither Thea and I could pull it out. But I'm sure you can because you have all these big, attractive muscles.”

Oliver wondered for a second if they were drunk, but no. It was just Thea and Felicity being...Thea and Felicity. Which, put together, was generally like an unstoppable but endearing cyclone.

“So I guess you killed all the zombies since you're now playing...The Game of Life?” 

They both nodded in unison as Thea spun the little white wheel. Felicity showed him her two tiny cars filled with pink and blue sticks.

“Look, Oliver. We have six children!” she told him with obvious pride and he almost choked.

“Six. Ok. You're not, uh...trying to tell me something, right?”

Thea and her bursted out laughing and he sighed. Felicity seemed to take pity on him.

“Don't worry babe. You don't have to take care of them, because you gambled all of our money away and you're now in prison.”

He frowned. It was a long time ago, but that's not how he remembered the Game of Life. He turned to his sister.

“So that means you're winning ?”

She gave him a pained look. “Not really. I mean, someone has to support Felicity and your kids, so now I'm dancing naked in a Vegas show.”

The horror on his face created another bout of hilarity and he rolled his eyes, giving up.

“I'm out of here.”

He still took the time to press a kiss on Thea's head and one on Felicity's lips before taking the stairs to his room where he could watch TV with a good glass of wine and where no mean girls would mock him.

“I told you he can't handle the two of us together,” Thea said matter-of-factly and Felicity smiled.

“Of course, but then again, who could?”

They high-fived over the game.

********

When Felicity slipped in their bed a couple of hours later and snuggled against him he wrapped his arm around her waist and murmured sleepily, “Is that my favorite Zombie killing machine?”

She kissed his shoulder. “The one and only. You can rest easy. Nobody will try to eat your brain tonight.”

“Such a relief. Because even if it's not as valuable as yours, it's still a nice brain.”  
She yawned and nodded. “You bet. That brain is very important to me, that's why I'm defending it with my life.”

“Don't forget your brunette accomplice. You two are quite the pair.”

Felicity smirked. “Oh, you mean the naked Vegas showgirl?”

“Shut up.” He pinched her left ass cheek and she squealed, wriggling against him and he pinned her to the bed, giving her a long passionate kiss. And then he held her tight , enjoying the cuddling he had craved since he had gotten back earlier that evening.

“Oliver...don't forget to pull your sword out of the couch.”

There was a pause. “For a minute there I thought this was an obscure metaphor for some kinky game, but then I remembered, no, there is actually a sword in our couch.”

“Our lives are weird and exciting,” she laughed, sneaking one of her legs between his before adding in a mock sultry voice, “What kind of kinky game did you have in mind, Mr Queen?”

He whispered in her ear and she gasped before bursting out laughing. This was going to be an interesting night.

********

In the room down the hall Thea sighed and put her pillow over her head.


	39. Felicity vs the Sniffles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by heatherdani85 I know you said fluff but I’m sure this conversation could be turned into pre relationship burned relationship fluff: “Well, I still love you!” “Well, I still love you too!” “Then what are we arguing about?” “I really don’t know.”

"Actually, yes, I do know, Oliver. I'm sorry that you are sick, but you're really being a pain in the ass right now."

He had the decency to look contrite.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

She couldn't help but smile as she went to the bathroom and filled a fresh glass of water before coming back and helping him swallow some pills.

"My throat hurts," he said while giving her a kicked puppy look and she showed him a bottle of cough syrup. 

"It won't anymore if you take this diligently. Plus, it's cherry flavored."

Oliver's eyes lighted up a bit at that and he quickly swallowed the two spoonful Felicity gave him.

"Now get some rest, ok?"

She rested her hand against his cheek and he turned his face into her palm with an appreciative sigh. 

As she stood up from the bed he caught her wrist. "Where you going?"

"Downstairs. You snores when you're sick, and I need to sleep. And there's too much coughing and sneezing in this room, I don't want to be on the receiving end of your flying mucus."

"My flying muc...you totally made up that word."

She laughed before leaning in to put a kiss on his forehead. It was a bit warm but nothing worrying. "I'll come back up in an hour, ok? Now sleep."

******

Oliver woke up a few hours later just as she was bringing him some soup. He ate a bit of it before falling back on the pillows with an exasperated sigh.

"I hate feeling like this."

Felicity bit her lip to keep from laughing. The first phase was always the whining, the second one the complaining. The third phase should come rather quickly considering he did seem a bit better.

"I know babe, you made yourself very clear about it," she told him with a teasing but loving smile.

He grabbed her hand which was caressing his cheek. "You know, you should share my germs. You're my wife. We're supposed to share everything."

"Of course dear. I'll remind you that next time I have those nasty period cramps," she replied and didn't hide her laugh this time at his scowl.

She tucked him in as the medicine took effect once again and he dozed off. But before she left she heard a mumbled 'I love you, Flissity' which made her turned around and drop a longing kiss on his cheek.

"I love you too, husband."

******

She was sleeping on their comfortable couch when she became aware of the sound of someone coming down the stairs and walking in the living room. Oliver definitely forgot about using his ninja skills when he was sick. 

Although, considering he was now up and running, the sick part seemed to be coming to an end. Just in time for phase 3.

"Felicity? Are you coming back to bed now ?"

She smiled. The clingy phase. Right on schedule.

He looked adorable with his rumpled shirt and pajama pants. His hair were sticking up everywhere and he was looking at her with that puppy face again. 

She should definitely take a picture of this and next time he would get growly and 'I know what's best for you' she would shove it in his face.

And since her phone was conveniently on the coffee table right now...

He blinked at the flash going off.

"What...?"

"Nothing babe. Blackmail material. Let's go to bed."

He only seemed to register the third sentence and smiled, taking her hand and leading them back upstairs.

********

When Felicity woke up next she was alone and the sound of the shower running came muffled through the bathroom door. Oliver came out a few minutes later, wearing only a towel and she gave him an appreciative glance. Oliver being sick meant no sexy   
time and she missed her husband.

He noticed it and crawled back on the bed, lying next to her with his head on her belly. Her hand automatically came to scratch his scalp and he actually purred, which made her smile. She knew how much he loved when she did that.

"I'm sorry me and my flying mucus gave you grief," he told her and she laughed.

"So you don't think I made it up anymore?"

"No. I looked it up on your tablet."

The minute the words were out he knew he had made a mistake.

"You touched my tablet?" she frowned at him.

He gave her a frightened, pleading look. "Uh...I was sick ? Not thinking clearly? I won't do it again?"

She giggled at his fake scared face, not able to keep her threatening one any longer. 

Oliver's arm sneaked around her waist and pulled her down so they were face to face.

"I might still have a few germs left, but I really need to kiss you," he said tenderly and who was she to say no to such a sweet request? 

They made out for a few minutes, catching up on 48 hours of barely any touching, which was an eternity for both of them. 

Oliver was not sick anymore, but he didn't leave his bed that day either. But this time he wasn't complaining in the least.


	40. The Vacancy that sat in my Heart (is a place that now you hold)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea awhile ago about a fic with Felicity discovering that her mom is dating Captain Lance, and like an hour later I received this prompt on Tumblr from Julieta, sologirl00 : “Olicity going to dinner with Mama smoak and she brings Quentin Lance.” 
> 
> Great minds think alike :)

 

“It is so pretty,” Felicity sighed, admiring the reflection of the sun on the emerald of her engagement ring.

Oliver smiled. “It certainly looks better on your finger than in the store,” he said, circling her shoulders with his arm and tugging her to him. “Are you happy?” he asked, gazing adoringly at his bride to be. He had proposed to her two days ago during a cozy and romantic evening at home, and they were now exiting the store where her ring had been kept for a slight resizing.

 Green had been the obvious choice.

 “Tremendously happy,” she replied with the same loving look in her eyes, standing on her toes to give him a kiss, putting her hand on his chest to find some balance. Not that it was necessary since Oliver was holding her firmly against him.

 “Let's go celebrate,” she said against his lips and he smiled wickedly.

 “I thought we did that last night, and the night before? Not that I don't wish to do it again,” he murmured, pressing another kiss on her lips.

 She giggled. “I bet you don't. But I was thinking a nice lunch, you and me, with some champagne. Which means I'll probably be sleepy for the rest of the day, but I don't care.”

 Oliver laughed. “Lunch is it, then.” As long as his girl was happy, so was he.

 They resumed walking along one of Starling City most busy street of the shopping district, heading to a nice restaurant they both appreciated.

 “Hey, isn't that your mom ?” Oliver asked.

 “What? No, she's only arriving on Satu...Holy frak, that _is_ my mom!”

 They both stopped, looking at the other side of the street where Donna Smoak was indeed doing some window shopping. Felicity frowned.

 “She told me she was arriving on Saturday,” she said, confusion coloring her voice.

 “I'm sure there's an explanation,” Oliver told her with a reassuring smile before they started to cross the street.

 “Mom? What are you doing here?”

 Donna jumped slightly before turning around and giving Felicity and Oliver what could only be qualified as a dear-in-headlights look.

 “Baby! Oliver! Hello! What a nice surprise.”

 “You can say that again,” Felicity mumbled before adding, “I thought you were coming on Saturday?”

 “I, yes...right, I changed my ticket to arrive two days earlier,” Donna said, before addressing a dazzling smile to the couple.

 Felicity waited for the rest of the explanation but it never came.

 “Ok then, but why didn't you call me?” sha asked, and Oliver could hear the hurt laced with the confusion in her voice. He squeezed her shoulder softly.

 An interesting shade of pink colored Donna's cheeks.

 “Oh, that...Actually, there's a perfectly good explan...”

 “Here you are, sweetheart. Mint tea, no sugar,” A male voice interrupted her, and three pair of eyes turned to the new arrival.

 Which was none other than Quentin Lance.

 The expression on his face as he spotted the couple was so comical that Oliver had to bite his cheek to keep from laughing. And that burst of hilarity would probably not be well-received by Felicity who was presently looking between her mom and Quentin with a dumbfounded look on her face.

 “Mom?” she finally asked in a low, quiet tone that Oliver found was much more impressive than her Loud Voice.

 Quentin stepped up. “Felicity, your mom and I have been seeing each other for the last few weeks. She actually wanted to tell you about it this weekend.”

 Donna took Felicity's hand in hers. “It's true, honey. We just wanted to see how things progressed before telling you. I didn't mean to hide anything from you, I swear.”

 Quentin put his hand on Donna's back.

 “But since things have been going really well...” they exchanged a loving glance, “We were planning on letting you know this Saturday.”

 Oliver felt Felicity relax against him and as Donna was looking at him, he gave her a knowing wink.

 “You're not mad, are you sweetie?”

 Felicity smiled at her mom. “Of course not. It's just...I didn't even know you guys knew each other that well. It really is a surprise.”

 Quentin chuckled. “You mean the kind of surprise that is currently shining brightly on your finger?”

 Donna gasped as she grabbed her daughter's left hand. “Oh God. How did I miss this? Is it what I think it is?”

 As Felicity nodded with a happy grin, Oliver spoke for the first time. “It was one of the reason we wanted you to come over this weekend.”

 Heartfelt congratulations were offered right there in the middle of the street walk and when the hugs and kisses and squeeing started to attract a bit too much attention, Felicity cut things short. It was obvious that her mom had come a bit sooner to spend some time with the Captain, and she didn't want to take that away from her, even though the idea still weirded her out a bit right now, although not necessarily in a bad way.

 They agreed on meeting the Saturday night at Felicity and Oliver's place as originally planned, except now they would have a 4th guest in the form of Quentin.

 Felicity watched them walked away with a wistful glance.

 “I really don't know what to say.”

 Oliver smiled fondly. “Well, that would be a first.”

 She smiled back but still pinched his waist for good measure.

 “Hey, if things go as well as they say, you might end up with Captain Lance as your father in law.”

 Oliver laughed heartily. “And here I'm sure he thought he dodged that bullet a long time ago.”

 “Aww, come on. He hasn't tried to put you in jail for a while, now,” she teased him.

 “And he probably won't anymore. If there is something I know, it is that being involved with a Smoak woman improves your life a great deal.”

 “Good answer, Mr Queen,” she said with a loving grin before capturing his lips with hers.

 They forgot for a minute that they were in the middle of a crowded street, then Oliver asked, “Are you sure you want to have lunch?” in a low, growly voice that made her shudder.

 “Actually, I'm kind of hungry. But the rest of my afternoon is yours,” she answered with an impish smile.

 He pressed his lips to hers in one last searing kiss before they walked into the restaurant. “What a coincidence. As it turns out, the rest of my life is yours.”

 **************

 The evening started out a bit awkward, but Quentin rapidly diffused the tension with some joke and the atmosphere was easy and comfortable after that.

 He helped Felicity clear the table after dinner and put everything in the dishwasher. Felicity couldn't help but give him a teasing smile.

 “So, you and my mom...”

 Quentin chuckled. “Is this the part where you threaten to kick my ass if I don't treat her right?”

 “Oh, believe me, I can do a lot of damages without having to come anywhere near your ass.” She paused. “That came out a bit wrong.”

 He laughed. “Well you don't have to worry. Your mom is very precious to me. I really didn't expect...but it happened, and I'm glad. I never thought that I deserved a second chance,” he finished with a self-deprecating smile and she put her hand on his arm.

 “Of course you do. And so does my mom. And that's why I wasn't going to give you the 'kick your ass' speech, but rather tell you how happy I am that she found someone and that that someone is you.”

 He didn't reply, just nodded and, cupping her cheek, pressed a kiss on her temple.

 As they both came back in the dining room they found Oliver roaring with laughter at something Donna had just said. Felicity wanted to sit back on her chair but Oliver caught her waist and made her sit on his lap.

 “Your mom has the best stories,” he told her with mirth shining in his eyes and she sighed happily. She would never get tired of seeing him like that.

 She gave Donna a suspicious look. “About me or about living and working in Vegas?”

 “Both,” they replied in unison and she rolled her eyes good-naturedly. She noticed how Quentin grabbed her mom's hand on the table and kept it in his and she smiled. She felt Oliver's hand caressing her back softly and met his loving gaze.

 It seemed like the Smoak women finally found the men they deserved.

 


	41. Felicity and the Stitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Anon : “Felicity’s on pain meds and singing the Miss Congeniality song to Oliver.”
> 
> It started as funny but ended up all sappy. (Also my inspiration for this ? The YT video ‘David after dentist’)

“You think I’m gorgeous…you want to kiss me…”

Felicity giggled and Oliver shook his head, smiling. He had always found that a drunk Felicity was funny, but a Felicity high on pain meds was even better.

“It’s from that movie…I don’t remember the name. With that actress you like…I don’t remember her name either. Damn. Do you think that dentist erased my memory?”

Oliver opened the door to their house, gently helping her get inside by keeping her steady with his hand around her waist.

“It’s highly unlikely. But this is Starling City, so who knows?” he replied with a grin. “Ok, let’s get you to bed.”

“I feel all loopy,” she complained all of a sudden and he strengthened his grip on her hips as they went up the stairs.

“Really? Are you sure that’s a word?” he asked, unable to resist. She would probably make him pay later for teasing her like that in her state, but it was worth it. Besides, Felicity’s notion of punishment was generally pretty much to his taste.

She shot him a superior look that was a bit ruined by the fact that her eyes were completely unfocused behind her glasses.

“Duh. Of course it is. And if it isn’t, I just made it up. Because I’m super smart.”

“That you are,” he chuckled and she seemed pleased with his acknowledgement. He sat her on the bed and started to unbutton her shirt.

“Where’s your bow?”

He raised an eyebrow at her random question.“In the Arrow cave. Why?”

She looked nonplussed. “I thought you had it with you.”

He laughed softly. “Felicity. Why would I take my bow to the dentist?”

She thought about it for a minute. “I don’t know?”

He smiled. “Exactly.”

She frowned. “What?”

“What?” He echoed and she raised her hands in the air in a dramatic gesture.

“Oliver, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“That makes two of us, babe,” he replied, a wide grin spreading his lips. He had managed to undress her and was now putting on her shorts and tank top. He congratulated himself on being all mature about it and not entertaining impure thoughts about taking off his wife’s clothes while she was high as a kite.

That should get him a few brownie points for later. Hopefully.

He pulled the duvet to allow her to get into the bed and she let out a loud and exaggerated sigh. “Am I going to be like this forever?”

He gave her a tender look. “No. It should wear off in a couple of hours.”

“How do you know? Are you a doctor?” she asked with a suspicious look.

He smiled patiently. “No. But a doctor told me. Come on, get under the cover.”

She climbed in the bed. “I’m not really tired.”

“No, but you’re loopy – your word, not mine – and the dentist said it was better if you slept it off.”

She shrugged and settled herself comfortably, grabbing his hand. “Will you stay with me?”

“Always,” he told her, pressing his lips against her cheek. When the medication would wear off she definitely was going to hurt for a while and he hated the idea but there was nothing he could do except providing comfort and love. Fortunately, thanks to her, he was now very good at that.

She seemed to crash very quickly and with a last kiss he stood up, intending on letting her sleep and finding something to prepare for lunch – it was going to be a liquid diet for her for the next couple of days and she was definitely not going to like it.

He was barely at the door when she called him back.

“Oliver, look! I have stitches.”

She had her mouth opened and her finger in it. He came back to the bed and pulled back her finger.

“No touching the stitches,” he told her sternly and she collapsed in a fit of giggles.

“Oh, do that growly voice again.”

He sighed. “I didn’t…Never mind. Just don’t touch it, ok?”

She caressed his cheek. “Ok. I’ll do it because you’re my husband and I love you.”

“Good to know. So next time we’re in the field and I tell you to be careful you’ll give me the same answer?”

She gave him a surprisingly lucid look. “Only if your life isn’t in danger.”

He let the love and adoration he felt for his wife wash over him like a warm and gentle wave before pressing a kiss to her lips. She tasted like dentist medication but he didn’t care.

“Duly noted. Now will you sleep please ?”

She hummed what he supposed was an agreement and he waited to make sure that she was asleep this time, lightly caressing her hair. When she let out a soft snore he stood up again to leave the room.

Except he didn’t want to. Yes he had some stuff to do around the house, but seeing Felicity all warm and snuggly in their bed wasn’t exactly the best incentive to leave, quite the contrary. He thought about it for all of three seconds before deciding to join her in the bed, settling against her back, his arm coming to circle her waist.

“Don’t eat the squirrel,” she mumbled in her sleep and he smiled. He wondered if she would remember this later, but if she didn’t it would be a fun story to tell.

Just another one of their fun, happy stories


	42. We keep this love (in a photograph)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt on Tumblr 'Olicity by the pool.'

Her laugh is the most beautiful sound Oliver has ever heard. 

Although a more accurate description right now would be 'delightful squealing' every time he throws her up in the air before catching her smoothly and lunging in the water, holding her carefully against him. 

They've been going at it for the last 15 minutes and Emeline doesn't seem to get tired of it. To be honest, neither is he.

He is about to throw her once more when her cheery cry of 'Mama!' diverts his attention to the new arrival. Felicity is walking out of the house, wearing a colorful maternity swimsuit shaping her 7 months pregnant belly. The late afternoon sun creates a halo around her golden curls.

“Hey guys! Having fun without me?”

She carefully sits down on the border of the pool, putting her legs in the lukewarm water with a pleased sigh. 

“How was your nap?” Oliver asks, closing the distance between them. As soon as he reaches his wife Emeline jumps from his arms into her mom's. The 18 months old settles into her mom's lap, putting her thumb in her mouth and her head against her shoulder.

“Good. Resting. And someone here will have a good night sleep as well, I guess,” she says, dropping a kiss onto her daughter's head. 

Oliver chuckles before sliding between her legs, one of his arm wrapping around her waist and the other one on her thigh. There's a warmth surrounding him as their eyes meet, and he knows it has nothing to do with the rays of the sun on his back. She moves her calves in the water around him before resting them on his butt cheeks, her toes digging into the flesh through his swim suit as she gives him a teasing smile and he reciprocates by nipping at the tender spot under her ear. Emeline watches them with a sleepy gaze, used to her parent's displays of affection.

“You want to come into the pool with us?” Oliver offers, ready to grab her momentarily non-existent waist and pull her in the water. He does just that as she nods and she gives him back Emmie before making a few strokes. 

“Look at the whale in her natural habitat,” she jokes, adopting the plank position and spitting water. Emmie giggles as Oliver rolls his eyes with a smile. Like with Emeline, the beginning of her pregnancy had been difficult with heavy morning sickness sometimes leading to dehydration and a few hospital stays that had given Oliver a few premature grey hair. But now as she was entering her third trimester she felt much better and there was nothing he loved more than seeing her literally blooming even if she made self-deprecating joke about her state. 

She swims back to them as Emmie starts fussing. 

“I think it's time for a shower and pajamas,” Felicity smiles, her hand caressing her daughter's soft cheek.

“And cuddling with daddy while reading bedtime stories,” Oliver adds, pressing a series of kisses on her neck and cheeks and the little girl lets out a giggle muffled by the thumb still planted in her mouth. “I'll take care of her. You can stay a bit longer if you want,” he offers, leaning to catch Felicity's mouth with his in a tender kiss. 

“I'll join you in a few minutes,” she tells him, her cheeks a bit flushed,

“You make an extremely beautiful whale, by the way,” he tells her before stealing another kiss and she laughs, flicking water at his back.

*********

Felicity is sitting on one of the pool chairs when she feels Oliver settling down behind her. He hands her a mug of tea as she leans against his back. He pulls back her hair to deposit a soft kiss at the nape of her neck and she sighs, entwining her fingers with his as they come to rest on her belly.

“She's asleep?”

“I didn't even finished the second page of the Little Mermaid and she was out for the count.”

She smiles. “Which means you didn't get to sing 'Part of your world.' I'm sorry babe. I know how much you love that part.”

He growls in her ear while tickling her side and she squeals, a sound very reminiscent of her daughter's.

“No tickling. Look at the beautiful sunset.”

He focus his attention on the sky, who's indeed a beautiful mix of pink and orange, casting a beautiful glow on his wife's face.

“It reminds me of another one,” he whispers softly against her ear, making her shiver.  
She turns her head with an inquisitive look. “We've seen many.”

He just smiles and goes fish in the back pocket of his pants for a picture. She takes a look at it and laughs. The picture is from 5 years ago. She's leaning (posing actually) against a silver Porsche, all smiles, the reflection of that other sunset making it look like her hair is on fire.

“I didn't know you had that photo printed” she says, giving it back to him. 

“It's one of my favorite picture of you. Do you remember that day?”

She nods. She remembers that day and everything that happened pretty well. “Of course. You had just been back from Nanda Parbat and you literally kidnapped me with you fancy sports car. I also remember that sex in a Porsche might sound super chic and everything but is actually extremely uncomfortable.”

He laughs, remembering that part fondly. He puts his chin on her shoulder, his hand caressing her belly, smiling when he feels a light kick under his fingers.

“That day I realized that it was just the beginning,” he confides, his voice low and a bit hoarse. “You and me. Everything that I had stupidly thought was unattainable was suddenly right there in front of me and I could have it all.”

She raises her hand and put it on his cheek, pressing her lips against his. “I was always right there in front of you Oliver. You just needed time. But I've always been yours.”

He tightens his embrace, overwhelmed by her words. He knows all this of course. She has told him numerous time. But it never fail to fill him with awe every time he hears it. 

He will never stop marveling at the fact that this remarkable woman chose him to spend the rest of her life.

“Hey,” he murmurs in her ear and she turns her head, blue eyes meeting adoring ones. “I love you,” he tells her with a goofy grin.

She huffs a happy laugh. “I love you too, you big sappy dork.”

Wrapped around each other they walk back into the house.


	43. Something better than before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Anon on Tumblr : Olicity & Baby Sara at QC - POV from an employee.

One of the things that Gerry loves most about his work at Queen Inc. (formerly Palmer Technologies) are the days when Oliver Queen comes to visit his wife at the office.

And yes, he knows he has a boyfriend, but hey, he's still allowed to watch. And Oliver Queen is a very fine looking specimen. And today, the swooning factor is heightened by the fact that he's carrying Sara Diggle in his arms. Gerry remembers that Felicity told him they were baby sitting the little girl for a few days while her parents were on a well-deserved vacation.

He greets Oliver who replies with a genuine smile and firm handshake, before sitting on one of the chairs as Felicity is still in a meeting. He smiles patiently as he listens to the little girl's incessant babbling, giving the appropriate answer when necessary. After all, it's not like he doesn't have a lot of practice from being married to one.

Theirs is a funny story. At the very beginning Gerry thought that she was dating Oliver Queen. Then she showed up one day looking extremely miserable and he assumed they had broken up. And then she started dating Mr Palmer, and Gerry felt kind of bad of the guy because he was obviously a rebound. And after that they all but disappeared for a while and when they came back Felicity and Oliver Queen were married.

To be honest, he hadn't even tried to understand. Those people seemed to have weird lives – There was all those Arrow rumors surrounding Oliver and Gerry had his opinion on that. Especially since he got his company back he seemed more than happy to let his wife run it, which meant that on top of being a smart man, he obviously had other...activities he engaged in.

Felicity's meeting is over and she comes out, a bright smile illuminating her pretty face – the one Gerry knows is reserved exclusively for her husband. They kiss tenderly before Felicity grabs Sara's face in her hand and kisses her fondly on the cheek. They walk back in her office, talking about their evening plans. 

Gerry tries to focus back on his work, but it proves difficult not to stare at that ridiculously good looking pair, looking and smiling lovingly at each other. With the baby in Oliver's arms, there are the perfect family picture.

And when Oliver puts a gentle and protective hand on Felicity's belly, Gerry undertand delightfully that it is just a matter of months before little Sara gets a playmate.


	44. Feels like Home (to me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Cuppatea13 : Olicity through Roy's POV. I hope you like it :)

There was a time when Roy used to call Oliver and Felicity mom and dad in his head. And maybe a few times out loud with only Diggle as a witness. Which never failed to make the former soldier grin as they exchanged a knowing look.

If he's being honest with himself, there's a part of him that still sees them that way. His childhood and teenage years definitely lacked parental guidance. Not to mention love, or even basic affection. As he told Oliver once, meeting him had saved his life and gjven him a purpose.

Meeting Felicity...She had always been so genuinely kind to him, taking care of him and fussing over him when he got hurt...Even if she was only 6 years his senior, she is the closest thing to a maternal figure he has ever known.

Which might explain why he likes spending so much time with Nathan, Oliver and Felicity's 4 year old son. Like today, as the whole gang/family is gathered at the Queen's home to celebrate Lyla's 40th birthday, all the adults are in the garden but he is sitting at the dining room table with Nate and Sara Diggle. Both children are busy with coloring books, Sara showing Nate which colors to mix to create different hues. The little boy is the spitting image of Oliver but definitely has his mother's brain.

Right now though his attention is focused elsewhere – on his parents, who are softly kissing, Oliver's hand resting on Felicity's swollen belly.

“They do that all the time,” he comments matter-of-factly and Sara looks at them too before getting back to her drawing.

“Yeah, mine do too.”

“I think that's how the baby arrived in mommy's belly,” Nate says as he picks a pale blue pencil.

Roy smiles. “You think?”

Nathan looks at his parents again with a pensive look before he shrugs. “I'm pretty sure.”

Sara snorts and Roy gives her an amused look. “Something to say, Sara?”

“Please, uncle Roy. I'm 8,” as if that explains everything, except it doesn't. And truth be told, as much as he loves spending time with these kids, if ever one of them asks him 'where do babies come from' he'll hightail it out of there faster than one of Oliver's arrows. So he definitely doesn't ask her to expand on that.

“You want more milk, Nate?” she asks when she notices the empty glass and the little boy grins at her.

“Yes please.”

Sara is very protective of him. Considering how close their parents are, they have been raised practically as siblings, and Roy, who never had any, loves to see them interact. They share the same bond that their parents do, one that will only strenghten as they grow up.

As Sara stands up and takes the glass with her, Roy's eyes wander on the little crowd gathered on the terrass – his family. Oliver and Felicity are still kissing and talking to each other in what seem to be their own little bubble, not caring very much that they are not alone in the room. Not that anyone isn't used to that by now.

He looks at Thea, who's chatting with Lyla and Laurel, and she sends him a goofy grin and waves her hand. He blows her a kiss that she pretends to catch and he laughs softly at how cheesy they are.

He's not going to pretend he doesn't love it. Stealing her bag that day has been the best decision he has made in his entire life. There has been a lot of seemingly insurmountable obstacles in their relationship, but they are still here, going stronger every day. Thea is it for him, he just knows it. And fighting crime together in their matching red costumes has only brought them closer and make them realise that one was not complete without the other.

Sara brings back Nate's glass, followed by Felicity who stands next to Roy's chair, putting her arm around his shoulders.

“So...who wants cake?” 

The two children literally jump out of their chair, squealing and running towards the garden where John is busy cutting what looks like a yummy looking cake. The young blonde turns to Roy.

“Don't you want some grown up conversation for a change?” she asks with a smile, but he can see a slight concern in her eyes, probably wondering why he's sitting here by himself and if everything is alright.

That concern and her kindness always made him feel like he belonged here, and he will forever be grateful for that.

“Hey, Nate and Sara have a more interesting conversation than most grown ups I know,” and she laughs at that, attracting Oliver's attention. He looks at her with so much adoration that Roy sometimes feel like he's intruding on some private moment. But he knows that look on Oliver's face. It's the same one he's sporting when looking at Thea. The 'Don't know how I got so lucky being loved by such an incredible woman but please God don't let me screw this up' look.

“If you want cake you might have to hurry though before they eat everything,” she tells him and for a minute he indulges himself, closing his eyes and resting his head against her belly.

“I'm fine,” he says and she laughs again softly, squeezing his shoulder and pressing a kiss in his hair.

“I'll save you a slice,” she says before walking back to her husband who's waiting with a plate in his hand and a loving smile on his face.

Roy listens to the excited babble of the kids, John's deep voice as he tries to calm them down, Felicity ever present crystalline laugh and Oliver's teasing of Thea over one topic or another, and he sighs contentedly.

He's home.


	45. To protect and to flirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Olicity Flash Fiction challenge on Tumblr. FF#30 : You have the right to remain silent.

After a good 45 seconds, Felicity realized that she was staring.

The man standing at the door smiled, although a bit less confidently than 2 minutes before.

“Uh...Is this not Iris West's house ? For the bachelorette party ?”

His voice – low and modulated – shook her out of her torpor.

“Yes! Yes it is. Sorry. Please come in.”

He walked into the foyer and she closed the door behind him. Her eyes couldn't help but fall on his perfectly shaped butt, fittingly molded in his fake cop uniform.

When she had ordered a male stripper for Caitlin's bachelorette party, she had guessed that they would send someone very good looking, obviously. She hadn't expected someone so...incredibly hot.

He turned his vivid blue eyes to her and she tried very hard not to squirm.

“The girls are in the living-room.”

He nodded and handed her a CD. “For the music. I'm Oliver, by the way.”

“Hi Oliver. I'm Felicity.”

“Pretty name.”

“Thank you,” she said, biting on her tongue in order to not giggle like a schoolgirl.

“This way please.”

When he walked into the living -room and said, “Caitlin Snow, you have the right to remain silent' in a sudden gravelly and deliciously threatening tone, Felicity nearly lost it.

 

***********

This was a terrible, terrible idea. Probably the worst she ever had. Also, she was crazy. Because for all she knew, he could be a serial killer. When he had been done with his performance, they had spent a few minutes talking in the kitchen as she gave him his payment. Oliver was one year older than she was, and his stripping job was a mean to help him pay for Med school. She mentioned her own job at a brand new IT firm and how much she loved it. 

She offered him to have a drink with them but he had another job that evening. When he left and she waved him goodbye (with a 'good stripping!' that 3 days later still made her wince just thinking about it) she was irrevocably in love with Oliver Queen the Med student/stripper.

Which brought her back to the being crazy part. She didn't know him. She had talk to him for a total of maybe ten minutes. All she knew was that he was absolutely gorgeous, seemed like a very nice guy, smart, and a quick superficial search online had indeed confirmed his attendance at Starling Medical University.

She didn't have any more time to dwell on her gigantic unreasonable crush and the stupid decision it made her do when her doorbell rang.

She opened her door, plastering what she hoped was a natural and welcoming smile on her face. 

“Hi, I'm...Felicity?”

The fact that he remembered her name made her tingly all over.

He chuckled. “How many of your friends are getting married...unless it's for you?” he asked and his face fell in a way that she found rather interesting.

“Not exactly, it's...come on inside.”

He put his bag on the floor before looking at her with an amused smile.

“I...uh...I called the agency but they don't give away their employees' numbers, which is normal, obviously. I mean they don't know me, I could be a psycho stalker or something,” she said with a nervous little laugh.

“Or a serial killer,” he suggested, raising an eyebrow, but his blue eyes were full of mirth.

She smiled back, biting on her lower lip. She could feel the rambling coming but it was a bit late to stop it now.

“For the last ten minutes before you arrived I realized that this was a mistake for so many reasons. You might have a girlfriend, or you might not be interested, and also you expected to get a paid job tonight and well I guess I could do that but if I pay you to get a drink with me then that would make you an escort right? Not sure how these things work to be honest, but I'm sure it would be awkward. Even more awkward than it is right now, and wow that is saying something,” she closed her eyes, letting out a little laugh before taking a deep breath.

“Sorry, I tend to babble when I'm nervous.”

He chuckled. “I noticed. So, uh, just to make things clear...you wanted to go have a drink with me?”

She frowned. “Yes. Didn't I mention that at the beginning?”

He smiled fondly at her. “Not in so many words.” He put his hand on his neck and looked at the floor, his cheeks getting a little flushed. “The truth is, I was planning to come by you friend Iris'house tonight and ask her for your phone number. The agency doesn't give us the customer's numbers either.”

“Oh.”

She processed his words, and it took her a couple of minutes because even though she was pretty much a genius it was really hard to concentrate when he looked at her like she was made of stars and rainbows.

“Oh!”

Her face lightened and Oliver laughed.

“Yeah, oh. Doesn't sound like a mistake now, right?”

“So we're on the same page?”

“I think we can safely say that we're in the same book,” he said softly, taking a step forward and invading her personal space.

She really didn't mind.

“So, Felicity...Would you like to have a drink with me?” he checked his watch before adding, “And, uh...maybe dinner?”

She nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, Oliver. I would love that very much.”

He grinned and took her hand. He didn't let it go for the rest of the evening. 

Or the 56 years after that.


	46. Fire Bad, Tree Pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I’m slowly coming back from a nasty, NASTY writer’s block and got inspired last night by a post by Julieta sologirl00 about Diggle’ stubble :
> 
> ‘I want a fic where all the ladies in the show are talking about how hot Dig is with that sexy thing on his face, and the rest of the guys are jealous (Oliver, I mean Oliver!)’
> 
> So here you go. It’s short and silly and Oliver is probably a bit OOC. It’s also not very good but hey, I wrote something so I’m grateful for that. It will get better hopefully.
> 
> Title is a Buffy quote.

“I mean he's always been extremely attractive, but that stubble...you know...he's gorgeous. Really sexy.”

Oliver stops as he exits the training area and smiles upon hearing Felicity's praise. He's not a vain person, but he definitely liks hearing his girlfriend gushing over his physique.

“Definitely very handsome,” Laurel adds, and ok, it's a bit weird to hear his ex-girlfriend comment on it too but he can live with that.

“But not the regular handsome, though. More the 'I want to climb you like a tree' handsome.”

Oliver freezes. That was Thea talking, which is not right, because he's pretty sure his own sister is not supposed to want to climb him like a tree. _Seriously, eeuwww._

“Lyla is definitely a lucky woman,” Laurel says and the two others hum in agreement.

For a second Oliver is relieved as he understands that they are talking about Diggle and the fact that he's been sporting a stubble for the past few weeks. Then he frowns.

_Wait a minute_. He has a stubble too. Actually, he had it first ! Yet he never heard anyone mention anything about it. Apparently, Diggle'stubble is more swoon-worthy than his.

_Yeah, whatever._ A bit miffed, he walks back to the training area.

*************

When he comes out a bit later after taking a shower, Laurel and Thea are gone and Felicity is sitting at her work station.

“Hey boyfriend,” she greets him as he takes a stool and sits next to her. She smiles at him distractingly, typing away.

“Felicity.”

“Yes?”

“Do you want to climb Diggle like a tree?”

The fingers pause on the keyboard. She turns to him, tilting her head.

“Oliver.. _.what?_ ”

“I have a stubble too!” he says defensively, as if that would explain the absurdity of his question.

“I take it you heard our conversation ?”

He shrugs and has the decency to look a bit sheepish, as if realizing the inanity of his reaction.

“Ok then. Do I think Diggle is hot? Yes, I'm a woman and I have eyes. But no, I don't want to climb him like a tree. Besides, I already have a tree at home.”

Seeing his confused look, she adds, “You. You are my tree.”

That seems to please him and he leans to press a soft kiss on her lips.

“That was a weird conversation, Oliver.”

“Sorry,” he says, a half-teasing, half-embarrassed smile on his face. He pauses. “So, uh...are we talking more majestic oak or strong sequoia ?”

 

 

***************

Diggle arrives and slows down when he sees Oliver leaning against the round table, a dreamy look on his face.

“What's with the goofy smile?” he asks him.

“I'm her tree.”

Diggle does his best to keep a straight face and just nods. “Good for you, man. Anything going on tonight?”

“No. Felicity and I are going home.”

“Ok. See you tomorrow then.” He walks away when Oliver calls him back.

“Hey, Diggle?” John turns around. The dopey look on Oliver's face is gone, replaced with a mischievous smirk. “You should shave.”


	47. No worries (For the rest of your days)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by that Tumblr post : "You need to marry someone you'd still be down to fuck real quick in the laundry room while the kids are watching 'The Lion King' downstairs and there's only ten minutes left on the timer till you need to take the dinosaur nuggets out the oven."
> 
> Not smut but slightly explicity.

 

Felicity's busy filling the washing machine when Oliver appears behind her, putting his hands on her waist.

 

“The dinosaur nuggets are in the oven,” he murmurs in her ear.

 

“Oh great, thanks,” she replies distractingly, sorting out the white and colors.

 

“You're very welcome,” he bit her ear and adds, “We have ten minutes.”

 

“Ten minutes for wha...Oh!”

 

She giggles as Oliver turns her around and swiftly sits her on the machine, slipping his hand under her loose skirt.

 

“The kids?”

 

“Fascinated by the Lion King,” he mutters, his mouth tracing a trail of kisses from her ear to her shoulder, and she bites her lip. Her hand flies to his pants, opening them and she can't help but let out a pleased gasp when he thrusts into her in one quick motion.

 

They love those impromptu quickies. It keeps their sex life fun and exciting, even after ten years of marriage and two kids.

 

(Even the Ping pong Table Incident of last year didn't slow them down.)

 

The lyrics of 'Can you fill the love tonight' fills the other room.

 

“Oh, that's my favorite part,” Felicity pants, her arms holding on to Oliver's shoulders.

 

He chuckles. “You mean the song, or what I'm currently doing to you?”

 

“Well both. I definitely feel the love right now,” she says with a teasing grin before her breath catch in her throat. “Oh God, Oliver, yes, right there.”

 

“Hakuna Matata,” Oliver growls in her ear as the pressure inside her intensify and she tries to stiffle both her laugh and the deep moan caused by her orgasm suddenly crashing into her. Oliver is right behind her and lets out a deep, long and quiet groan in her neck.

 

“How much time?” she asks as they both hold on the each other, their blood still humming from the myriad of sensation they just went through.

 

Oliver looks at his watch. “3 minutes.”

 

“Good,” she whispers, peppering kisses along his jaw as his hands massage her back.

 

“That was a good one. Thank you Simba.”

 

He gives her a mock offended look. “Uh, excuse me, I'm pretty sure I was there too?”

 

“Daddy?”

 

They both freeze because Oliver's pants are still around his thighs and Felicity's legs around his waist. Thankfully he left the door ajar and the kids know they can't walk into a room without knocking if the door is closed.

 

“Yes Emmie?”

 

“Is dinner ready? Matty and I are hungry.”

 

“In a minute,” Oliver says and moves his hips slightly, eliciting a muffled moan from Felicity as he's still inside her.

 

He smirks proudly and she slaps his arm. The timer of the oven rings in the kitchen.

 

“Go feed our kids. The dinosaur nuggets are ready.”

 

He can't resist placing a last kiss under her ear. “Only you can make dinosaur nuggets sound sexy.”

 

She snorts. “Move, you dork.”

 

They quietly readjust themselves before coming out of the laundry room. The kids are still watching the movie, and Scar is singing with the hyenas.

 

Oliver grabs an oven mitt and Felicity presses a kiss to his cheek. “I'll go get change. Round two, bedroom, in about 3 hours?”

 

He winks. “It's a date.”

 


	48. My Way Home is Through You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt on Tumblr : "Olicity in an elevator."

The elevator made a weird screeching noise before stopping completely.

“That's not good,” Felicity said before grabbing the phone in the wall. “Georges? Looks like the executive elevator is stuck...yes, it's just Mr Queen and me...ok, thanks.”

She hung up and sighed, taking off her glasses and scrubbing her eyes.

“Hey, you're ok?” Oliver asked her with a concerned look. He put a comforting hand on her cheek and she leaned into it with a loving smile.

“I'm just really tired, and I don't know why.”

Oliver pulled her towards him, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “You've been sleeping allright.”

“Yes. And Arrow business has been quiet, so we haven't had a long night in a while.” She shrugged. “I don't know, I guess I just need some vacation with my husband,” she said, rising on her toes and he met her halfway for a tender kiss.

“That can be arranged,” he replied, smiling against her lips.

The phone rang and she stepped away to answer. “Yes?...ok, I see. Well, we're not going anywhere,” she joked before hanging up and turned to Oliver. “It's a bigger problem than they thought and they have to bring in a technician. It might take another 30 minutes.”

She took off her shoes. “Better make ourselves comfortable.”

He looked at the doors, narrowing his eyes. “Or...I could try to open the doors and if we are between floors we could climb out.”

She opened her eyes wide. “What? No ! No way. I'm not doing that.”

He's a bit surprised by her vehemence. “Why? It's not like you haven't done it before.”

“Yes, and I didn't like it very much. Remember my hack face? And it was before I saw that movie.”

“What movie?”

“An old Dutch movie called 'the lift'. There's this guy trying to climb out of the stuck elevator, like you're suggesting, when the elevator restarts and cut the guy in half,” she told him with a shudder at the memory. “It kills a bunch of people. Turns out it's haunted or something.”

Oliver gave her a blank look. “Felicity, if this elevator was evil I think it would have killed us a long time ago.”

“You can't know that for sure,” she pouted and it made him smile.

“You're right. I can't. Come here then.”

She slipped into his open arms easily, putting her head on his chest with a happy sigh. He held her tightly against him, pressing his lips against her forehead in a tender kiss.

There was a weird noise outside of the car and she tensed.

“The elevator is not trying to kill you, Felicity,” he reminded her, amusement clear in his voice.

She grumbled and snuggled a bit more closely against him. One of his hands slid from her waist to rest on her ass.

“Hmmmm...Oliver?”

“What?”

“There are cameras in this elevator.”

“I know. I was trying to distract you. “ He squeezed her butt cheek and she smiled.

“And it's working, but...”

“You don't want the security people at QI to know that I have a healthy appreciation for my wife's gorgeous derriere,” he guessed.

“I appreciate your appreciation, but yes...I would prefer if this remained between us.”

He chuckled before removing his hand and putting it back on her waist, gently moving her out of the camera range and against the wall. He covered her mouth with a searing kiss that elicited a deep, throaty purr as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

A sigh escaped her lips just before he felt her body sag against his.

“Hey! What's going on?” he asked, easying her on the floor with a worried frown.

“I'm ok,” she reassured him quickly as he sat next to her, taking her hand in his. “I just got a dizzy spell...I must be more tired than I thought.

He caressed her cheek tenderly. “Felicity...Do you think there could be a possibility that you are...pregnant?”

There was a pause. “What? No! I mean...I don't know.” She bit her lip. “Is this because I gained some weight? Because I was hoping you wouldn't notice. Because it's all your fault, you and your delicious cooking.”

He shook his head with a loving smile, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling her neck. “Are you kidding me? I love it. You're all soft and curvy, and it makes me crazy,” he whispered as his lips trailed from her jaw to her mouth and they exchanged a tender kiss.

“Well, even if I am it would be too soon for that. And I'm on the pill.”

“You told me yourself that it wasn't always 100% effective. And you got sick the other morning.”

“Yes, but that was that thing I didn't digest. That's what happens when I eat thing that you haven't cooked.”

“Or it wasn't. You've also been very tired even though we didn't really had crazy hours for a change.”

She heard the hope in his tone and smiled at him softly, putting her hand on his cheek. “And you automatically jumped to the pregnant conclusion.”

He gave her a sheepish smile. “Not jumping as much as hoping,” he said, confirming her thoughts. 

She kissed him, pouring all her love for this amazing man in it. “Then I guess that as soon as we get out of here – assuming that the elevator doesn't have an evil agenda against us – we should stop by a pharmacy.”

They get lost in each other until the elevator started again and startled them. 

“I need to pee,” Felicity muttered as Oliver helped her standing up.

“We can stop by the bathroom on our way to the parking.”

“No, I'm going to have to pee on the stick. I'll hold.”

He chuckled. “Felicity, we won't be home before a good 45 minutes. I'm not sure it would be very healthy – not to mention impossible – for you to hold that long.”

She sighed. “Yeah, you're probably right,” and he snorted. “I'll have to buy a big bottle of water.”

Nobody in the lobby batted an eye when their CEO emerged from the elevator and made a beeline for the bathroom, followed by her laughing husband.

**********

“They're positive.”

“Yes. All five of them.”

Oliver rested his chin on her shoulder, his arms wrapped around her waist.

“You were right.”

He grinned and kissed her neck. “It happens sometimes.”

“Are we ready for this?”

Their eyes met in the bathroom mirror, hers full of awe and maybe a bit of fright too, and he gave her an adoring smile. He had been ready for this for a long, long time.

“Yes. Partners, remember?We'll figure this out together. Actually, I'm pretty sure we're going to rock this parenting thing.”

The confidence and joy in his blue eyes made her heart swell and silenced her doubts.

“We're having a baby,” Felicity told him with an excited giggle, and he giggled too. (He would like to refer it more as a manly chuckle, but no, it was an undignified giggle. He didn't really care.)

She turned around in his arms and they simply hugged. It was an overwhelming feeling, and Oliver still had some trouble sometimes putting it into words (although he was getting better at it – or so Felicity said) so he just went with, “I love you.”

And by the beaming look on her face it was obvious she heard the silent feelings behind those words.

As they were lying in bed later, she whispered, ”We should start searching for names.”

He huffed a laugh. “Felicity, you were so tired earlier that you almost passed out. I'm pretty sure we can wait until tomorrow for that. Go to sleep.”

“Yes daddy.”

There was a silence, then, “That was an allusion about you becoming a father. I was not making a creepy pass at you.”

“Thank you for clarifying that,” he said, smiling as he pressed a kiss against her temple.

“Oliver?”

“Mmmh?”

Her hand trailed from his waist to his chest in a soft caress. “I'm not really tired anymore.”

He turned his head to meet her bright gaze and impish smile. “Does it mean I can finally put my hands back where they belong?” 

She grinned. “Yes, Mr Queen, that's exactly what it means.”


	49. Code name : Chicken Pox

It was all Sara Diggle’s fault.

Ok, so obviously the toddler didn’t give Felicity the chickenpox on purpose. It was just bad luck that the blonde didn’t know that this particular disease was not on the list of those she had as a baby, and spent an entire afternoon playing with Sara, who was afflicted by it.

And now Felicity was itching like crazy. But the doctor had forbidden her to scratch herself, for fear of leaving permanent scars. Not to mention that she was covered from head to toe in disgusting tiny pustules. Her face, her chest, her stomach and legs and other very embarrassing places she didn’t even want to think about.

A few days ago she had started to feel feverish one evening and had decided to go to bed early. When she had woken up the next morning, she felt much better. She walked joyfully in her bathroom, ready to prepare for work.

The yelp she let out had Oliver out of bed and by her side in two seconds.

“What? What’s going on?”

“Oliver, my face! And my arms!”

He took a good look and noticed the multitude of spots, giving her a commiserated smile in the mirror.

“Chickenpox. I’ll call the doctor,” he told her and pressed a kiss to her temple.

“Urgh, don’t kiss me. I’m repulsive.”

He rolled his eyes. “It’s not that bad.”

“Not that bad? I’m covered in pustules!”

Oliver tried very hard not to smile and failed miserably. “I wouldn’t call them pustules. They are more like spots.”

“Whatever. I feel like I’m 13 again with a bad case of acne.”

He raised an eyebrow. “You had acne?”

“Yes, and braces. The whole cliché. Let me tell you, it wasn’t a fun period,” she grumbled.

His strong arms wrapped around her and he smiled tenderly. “Come on, let’s get you to the doctor, then I’ll take care of you, ok?”

She nuzzled her cheek against his arm. “But you have to go to your office.”

“The city will survive without me for a day or two. You’re always my priority, you know that.”

“You’re such a great fiance.”

*********

“You’re a horrible fiance!”

Oliver didn’t seem impressed by her outburst and crossed his arms on his chest. “Because I won’t let you scratch your spots so you won’t end up covered with scars ? That’s why I’m horrible?”

He was right and she knew she overreacted so she chose the mature way to answer.

“Shut up.”

It had been three days and she was slowly becoming crazy. Not only was she confined at home  - there’s no way she was going out in her state, and there’s also a risk that she could contaminate other people - but the itching was really bad and there was nothing she could do about it. The doctor gave her an ointment to put twice a day, but the relief only lasted a couple of hours before the need to furiously scratch herself came back.

Oliver had been really helpful, and adorable and patient, and now she felt really bad for yelling at him.

“Sorry,” she muttered and slid between his arms that he closed tightly around her. She felt him press a kiss to the crown of her head but didn’t say anything because that was probably the only place on her body without spots. She felt so uncomfortable in her own skin that she had barely allowed him to touch her over the last few days.

That’s when she realized that the material of his sweatshirt felt really good under her bare arms. Especially if she started rubbing them up and down.

“Felicity?”

“Mmmmh?”

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing.”

Her blatant lie brought a smile to his face as he put his hand on her shoulders, pulling her away from him.

“I’m not your personal scratching pole.”

She gives him a sweet smile. “And yet you’re really good at it?”

Amusement and exasperation fought on his face. “Listen, I know it’s hard. And I’ll help you any way I can. But you have to at least try a little bit.”

She sighed, absently scratching her forehead. Oliver gently grabbed her hand.

“And if helping you means tying you to a chair, I will do it,” he warned her softly.

She grinned. “Really? Tell me more about that. Sounds interesting.”

He frowned. “Not that kind of fun, Felicity.”

She pouted. “Chickenpox sucks.”

**********

Another two days passed, and she decided that she was at least feeling well enough to go back to the Arrow cave and help the team. Oliver was a bit reluctant at first, but faced with the Pout and Puppy Eyes he was pretty much defenseless. So after checking out that all the others were immune, she took back her rightful place behind her beloved computers.

“Ok John, it’s the next turn left and the second door to the right. The code is 7321.”

“Copy that, Chicken Pox.”

There was a silence, then a quiet giggle (probably Thea) and then Oliver’s voice.

“Wait, what?”

“Remember when I told you multiple times that I needed a code name? Well, I figured that this would be as good as any.”

He huffed a laugh. “Okay. Are you sure you want to be stuck with that one, though?”

She rolled her eyes. “Of course not. It’s temporary. Until we find a really good one.”

“I like it,” Thea chimed in.

“As you wish, Chicken Pox.”

“That’s Miss Chicken Pox to you, Arrow.”

“Green Arrow.”

“Whatever.”

****************

As Oliver climbed the stairs to the upper floor, a bit surprised by how silent the house was, he quickly understood why.

Felicity immediately got a deer-in-headlights look as he caught her rubbing her butt against the doorframe.

He walked towards her and raised a finger, giving her a stern look. “No.”

In any other occasion she would have found that hot, but she had other things on her mind.

“It’s not what it looks like,” she tried pitifully and Oliver sighed.

“You were doing so well, Felicity.”

“I know! But my butt has been itching like crazy, Oliver.”

Just as the words left her mouth she realized how unsexy they sounded and bit her lips. But Oliver just laughed softly and gathered her in his arms. 

“I can try to help with that,” he murmured against her ear and she forgot about the itching for at least five seconds. He put his hands on each of her butt cheeks, gently rubbing them through the material of her yoga pants. She let out a little squeal before relaxing against his broad chest.

“Oh God. You’re the most wonderful man in the world. Will you marry me?”

He chuckled, letting go of one of her cheeks to grab her left hand and pressing a kiss on the finger adorned with a beautiful diamond ring.

“I asked you first.”

“Yes, you did, and I said yes, but you didn’t say it back.”

“Well, the fact that I proposed was kind of a giveaway on that.”

“Come on,Oliver, humor me. I’m the one plagued with a terrible disease, here.”

Of course he was going to humor her. But arguing with her over nonsensical stuff was much more fun.

“You have the chicken pox, Felicity, not the Ebola virus.”

She gave him a pensive look. “Would you still touch my butt if I had the Ebola virus?”

“I will always want to touch your butt, no matter what horrible and putrefying disease with which you are afflicted” 

“You’re such a romantic.”

“I know, right?”

“But you haven’t answered my question.”

This time he caved in. “Yes, Felicity Smoak, I will marry you.”

“Good. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Even with the pustules?”

“Especially with the pustules.”

*********************

It started innocently at first. They were watching TV, and Oliver had his feet propped up on the coffee table, like always, and her own feet were propped up on his and she was resting comfortably against his side. When her bare feet started to move up and down on his legs, but especially against his socks, he gave her a knowing glance.

“What are you doing?”

She bit her lip. She had kind of ran out of excuses a while ago. Not that she was good with them to start with anyway.

She narrowed her eyes to what she hoped was a sultry look. “Seducing you?” she tried nonetheless, although without much hope.

She was right.

“No you don’t. You said no sex until, and I quote, the last of you pustules disappeared.”

“I never used that word.”

He laughed at that. “Oh, you so did. Multiple times, actually.”

“So?”

“So stop rubbing your pustules against my socks.”

“You stop using that word.”

He raised his hands. “Hey, you started it.”

She let out a pitiful sigh, scratching her thigh and Oliver caught her hand.

“Felicity, I have oven mitts and I’m not afraid to use them.”

That made her smile. “Easy there with the threats, big guy. Besides, if you put the oven mitts on my hands, what will you use when you cook?”

He shrugged. “I’ll have to find another way. You actually taught me that.”

“Yeah, I wasn’t exactly talking about oven mitts back then.”

A pause, then a fake shocked look. “What? What were you talking about, then?”

She kissed his cheek and snuggled against him. “You’re weird.”

****************

It had been almost three weeks and most of her spots were gone, but she had to keep putting the ointment until there was none left. That evening, after she took her shower, Oliver helped her with it, but instead of standing in the bathroom, they sat on the bed with her between his legs. He started with her back before continuing with her front as she nestled against him. The light of the bed lamp cast a golden glow on her skin and he softly kissed her neck. 

“I missed you,” he whispered, letting his mouth trail from her neck to her shoulder. “Not just the sex, although I missed that too, a lot. I missed holding you like this.”

She turned around in his arms, wrapping hers around his neck. “I missed you too. I know I was the one to put the brakes on any...intimacy, and I probably overreacted a bit with the barely no hugging and kissing thing, and I love you so much for respecting it. What we have is really special and I deprived both of us and in retrospect it feels a bit silly now, so I’m sorry.”

He gave her an adoring look. “Hey, don’t. Don’t apologise, and don’t thank me for doing what any decent human being would have done. Especially one who’s lucky enough to be engaged to a wonderful woman.”

An impish grin. “That’s right. You said yes.”

“I did. One of my smartest moves.”

Their lips joined, and she wasted no time in deepening the kiss, making up for weeks of frustrating distance. He let out a groan of pleasure as he held her tightly against him, one of his hands on her neck and the other one sliding down to her bottom.

“Oliver?”

“Yes, honey?”

“I can’t help but notice that I’m almost naked and you are still wearing your sweatpants. Are you planning on rectifying this situation?”

“Absolutely. Want to know what my plans are?”

“I certainly do.”

“Then let me show you.”

*************

A few days later, they finally agreed on a nice code name for Felicity, and the team quickly got used to it.

Except for Diggle.

Years down the road, even when they were not in the field anymore, he still called her Chicken Pox.  


	50. You make me happy (when skies are grey)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post 4x09. Angst & fluff

It’s only when everything has settled down that Oliver realizes that he has not cried.

There was shock, anger, an overwhelming cold fear that clenched his stomach so hard that he had to bend over because it hurt so much.

Then there was words and gestures of comfort for an extremely distraught Thea, and Donna, who was a sobbing mess. 

Until now.

Now everything is quiet, except for the steady beeping of the various machines connected to her via too many tubes and wires. Quentin has convinced Donna to get back to the loft and get some rest, providing that he would stay with her. Oliver knows the man is deeply affected as well but,like Oliver, tries to hold it together for the people they love.

There’s no one left except for him. So he lets go.

He cries at his own foolishness, for believing that a happy ending was finally within reach. He cries at the cruelness of fate, for giving him 8 months of happy stories only to viciously snatch all of it away. He cries because after proposing to her he had decided to come clean about William, repelled by the idea of lying to her even for just another hour.

His life had been cold and grey, and thanks to a bullet-rid laptop it had suddenly became a kaleidoscope of warm colors, incessant babbling, blonde ponytail and smiles as bright as the sun. Loving smiles and blue eyes looking at him with so much love and tenderness and faith, making him feel like he was worthy.

Like a hero.

He finds it ironic that people sometimes refers to his absence as being lost at sea.       Because in all of his 5 years away, he’s never felt as lost as he feels right now.

Going back to that grey is unimaginable. He won’t survive it.

He doesn’t even want to try.

Exhaustion gets the better of him and he drifts away for a few minutes until he feels the light weight of her hand on his hair.

He practically jumps from his chair but catch himself and carefully sits next to her on the bed.

“Hey,” she mutters with a barely there smile and it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen in his life.  
“Hey. Are you in pain?”

She purses her lips, pondering his question. “No.”

He huffs a shaky breath. “I really thought I lost you this time.”

She shakes her head. “Nu-uh...you...still need me.”

“Oh God, Felicity, I need you, and I love you, so so much…” His voice breaks on the last word as fresh tears flood his cheeks and he buries his face in her neck, his body wrecked by uncontrollable sobs. Her arms wrap around him as she makes some shushing sounds while gently scratching the back of his head.

He calms down after a few minutes, sits back a bit straighter and uses his sleeves to gently wipe the tears and snot he left on her cheek. “Sorry” he mutters.

She smiles. “You give me...big rock. Not going anywhere...until officially...Mrs Queen.”

He chuckles before leaning in again, capturing her bottom lips between his.

“And then what?”

“Then...you and me...happily ever after...next 50 years...deal?”

Another kiss, another reminder that she’s alive.

“Deal. Now get some rest.”

She closes her eyes. “Stay?”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

She hums her approbation before opening her eyes with a frown. “Not brain damaged...just too tired...to talk properly.”

He settles his head on the pillow, his fingers delicately resting against her neck, as the strong and steady rhythm of her pulse starts healing the fractures of his heart and he can breathe normally again.


End file.
